Fire And Ice
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: After another skirmish with Muspel, the Order of Heroes has claimed a great prize. The question is, what are they going to do with that prize? What's Fjorm to think when the steady life she'd found gets rattled? What's Alfonse to do with a new responsibility? What's everyone to do with all this teasing material? (Has Fjorm as deuteragonist.)
1. Chapter 1

Fe Heroes: Fire and Ice

 **I've gotten into the game recently, so I though why not make a one shot about the newest prince? Namely something that has to do with the title and my inability to settle on an otp outside of a select few.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

The Kingdom of Askr was, on average, a peaceful realm with a wise pair of rulers and dedicated military that kept threats away. Were it not for the exception of the royalty being able to open holes in space-time and travel to other worlds, it might as well be a post card.

At least, that's what many of the heroes from said other worlds thought of it when they got summoned.

It had never truly occurred to one such hero, the Ice Princess Fjorm, how odd such a situation must've been for the others. They'd been quite literally plucked from their worlds by the Summoner, himself summoned in turn by the royal heirs, and taken it all in stride.

What strange sights had they'd seen to accept such sorcery out of hand?

Shaking her head, the Princess of Nifl started down another corridor in the castle. The sounds of various activities filled the air outside, but the princess wished to speak with someone.

Prince Alfonse.

The young man had been in a meeting with the Summoner, Robin of the Shepherds, Prince Leo of Nohr, and Soren of Tellius for the last few hours and she was curious to hear their next move.

Muspel wasn't known for its patience, no matter the prize the Order had won in the last encounter.

Sighing, Fjorm reached the meeting room and rapped on the oak three times. A moment later, it opened to show a tired Robin. "Good afternoon, Princess Fjorm. What can we do for you?"

Fjorm nodded to him. "I simply wished to see how things were going. Has there been any consensus on our next step?"

Robin opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. "It's easier to explain inside, but the short of it is we'll be holding on to the prisoner."

Fjorm's eyes widened but she followed him inside to find all the occupants haggard and drowsy. Even the ever-stoic Soren looked ready to fall over.

Alfonse looked up from the map he was studying, eyes lighting up when he saw Fjorm. "Oh, Princess Fjorm, what brings you here?"

He held up a hand as she moved to respond. "Wait, let me guess, it's about the prisoner."

Fjorm nodded, ruing her obvious intentions. "Well, yes, but I also wished to check in. It's been several hours since any of you left this room."

"As I'm sure Mia informed everyone." Soren drawled, hand pushing back his hair. "She really needs to slow down."

Leo snorted. "Then sick Nowi or Fir on her, that'll wear her out."

Alfonse cleared his throat, tuning the two out as they began to snark at each other. "Regardless, we've decided to hold the prisoner in the dungeons until we can see what Muspel would want for them. That may take a while though."

Fjorm shook her head, unsurprised. "Surtr likely doesn't care. The only one we'd be likely to gain anything from is Princess Laegjarn, and that's stretching it."

Alfonse shrugged. "We have to try, what with the prisoner being so quiet. Even Shareena couldn't get a word out of her. Only time she talked was when I was there, and that was just her trying to get information."

Fjorm felt a brow go up. "Truly? Well, then I suppose we have our recourse. Is there anything else I should know?"

Alfonse shook his head and gestured for Fjorm to follow him. "No, we were just finishing up anyway. Outside of the prisoner, all we had to get down were patrol teams and some inventory."

Fjorm nodded and followed him, a slight smile tugging at her lips as Alfonse continued to talk. It was endearing to see the young man so focused, especially when she'd known him to drop everything if it meant helping someone. She'd been on the receiving end of that kindness several times, which made her appreciate her battle partner all the more.

Robin, who watched all of this from the side, groaned. "Blind fool, that prince. Couldn't tell if a woman was interested if he had a sword to his throat."

Leo and Soren were pulled from their contest of wit at that remark. Leo went first. "Indeed. I don't think he noticed how the prisoner went wide-eyed at him giving her food and drink, let alone trying to speak with her."

Soren shivered, remembering the stoic face that had attempted to gut him a few days ago. "Yes, that was a sight. Dare I say it, the woman perks up when he goes to try and 'interrogate' her."

Robin didn't believe his ears. "You're saying that dense man has caught two pairs of eyes?"

Leo sighed and made for the door. "I wouldn't go that far just yet, but it sure seems the guy has a way with princesses too focused on fighting for their own good."

Soren snorted and followed the prince. "In either case, I should check up on Mia and Ike. Heaven knows those two would spar until doomsday without me."

"Tell your wife to stop harassing mine!" Robin called after his fellow tactician. "Cordelia's running out of ideas to get some peace and quiet!"

Soren waved over his shoulder and Robin forced down a growl. After making sure the room was locked and his documents were all together, he set out for the mess hall.

If he knew anything, it was that everyone would want to know what was going on, and that meant standing on a table and yelling as loud as possible.

Why oh why did Frederick have to be on patrol today?

 _-Alfonse-_

It was fascinating being amongst so many heroes.

While Alfonse had met several heroes over the years he'd been in the Order, this had to be the busiest time he'd ever seen and with more legends in one place then he dare name. Were it not for the Summoner, he'd likely have never met these heroes, or seen just how far he had to go.

Nor, truthfully, would he have met Princess Fjorm. She was a serious young woman who cared deeply about her country, and Alfonse had felt a kindred spirit in her after the first battle with Muspel. Frankly, they worked well together in battle, almost as well as he and Zacharias had once been.

That reminder had been… chilling, pardon the pun, for the prince. It was why he'd slowly started distancing himself from the princess, as he'd done with everyone else save the Summoner, but the woman would not be deterred.

They shared stubbornness too by the looks of it, a similarity Alfonse privately cursed.

Why was all this important?

Simple, Alfonse had been walking with Fjorm through the castle, catching her up on the various choices made during the strategy meeting, when they'd walked by Sakura and Elise. The young princesses had greeted them before Elise began to tease that they were on a date.

Alfonse was too busy glaring at the smug girl to notice Fjorm's cheeks turn pink, but the implication had made him grow quiet and excuse himself shortly thereafter.

Which led to his current thoughts as he wandered through the castle halls, greeting the heroes he saw absently. It's not like he wanted to distance himself from Fjorm after they'd spent so much time watching each other's backs, but he'd been hurt like that already.

Then again, Fjorm wasn't cursed like Zacharias, and he'd had more than one chuckle at seeing the princess of an ice kingdom erupt into fiery, passion fueled speeches or charge into the fray.

She was quite lovely when that happened.

Alfonse shook his head of that thought, instead focusing on the group walking towards him. There were Marth and Caeda, hand in hand like always, with Roy and Lilina just behind them.

"Good afternoon, Prince Alfonse." Marth greeted, getting a nod in return. "Did the meeting end?"

Alfonse licked his lips and sighed. "It did, though we only decided to continue detaining the prisoner for now. Beyond that, we don't know yet."

Caeda sighed as well. "She's… so stoic. Detached really. I can only imagine what it was like having Surtr as a father."

"Her blade and her name are one in the same." Roy noted, face falling in sadness. "That's no way to live if you ask me. When you consider yourself nothing more than a tool, life's not worth living."

Lilina squeezed his hand. "That's what we're here for, right? Battle isn't everything, especially if we can show her that there's more to life than Surtr's will."

Alfonse crossed his arms. "So, you believe that we should give her the benefit of the doubt? No offense, but that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"We're not saying that." Marth said, waving the idea away. "We just think she should see what life's like beyond war and a cell. Supervised, of course, but even the smallest seed can break a mountain."

Alfonse frowned, but began to consider the idea. After a time, the others could see he'd be taking his time. Alfonse barely noticed them say goodbye and leave before he started walking towards the dungeons.

It wasn't a bad idea, if he really thought about it. After all, he could keep the prisoner from the important areas while trying to break through the stoic mask she wore at all times. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could show her that there was something to what Fjorm and the Order were trying to save.

That would be a big victory.

The problem was convincing his sister, Commander Anna, Fjorm, and Princess Gunnthra of the idea. Not to mention the more skeptical members. While Shareena was the forgiving sort and Commander Anna wouldn't turn down a potential advantage if she could, the Nifl royalty would be another story.

It was hard to forgive invaders, after all.

"Yo, boy wonder, what's got you down here?"

Alfonse blinked before looking around. Apparently, he'd made the dungeon while buried in his head. After taking a moment to collect himself, he turned to face Hector. "Terribly sorry, Lord Hector. I was lost in thought."

The large man laughed. "I could tell. Did you come to try again with the little lady in there?"

He jerked his thumb down the hall, a lone torch lighting an otherwise unoccupied set of cells.

Save one, of course.

"I… have an idea." Alfonse answered, pinching his nose. "I'm going to need to speak with her alone for a time, so would you mind standing by the entrance? It shouldn't take too long, and I know for fact her sword is nowhere near here."

Hector raised a brow but shrugged. "Alright kid, your choice. Just let me know what goes down, ok?"

Alfonse nodded, and Hector left. Taking a deep breath, Alfonse strode down the row of cells before stopping before the torch and looking into the last one.

Red eyes stared back from a tanned face, the occupant's normal outfit replaced by prisoner garb. "What do you want?"

Alfonse crossed his arms and glanced at the cell floor, a plate of food and a cup of water untouched. "You haven't eaten."

"What use is a tool that gets captured?" Laevatein asked rhetorically. "I'd rather starve then remain your prisoner, as you well know."

Alfonse shook his head. "Yet, our prisoner you remain. I've come to talk about… an idea. A deal really."

"I will not betray my father." Laevatein stated, eyes narrowing just a tad. "So, you can leave that idea at the door, fool."

Alfonse took a seat, naught but iron bars separating them. "I'm not asking you to betray your father. Instead… I wanted to ask if you wanted out of this cell, to see our kingdom."

Laevatein blinked, a brief widening of her eyes conveying the shock. "What?"

"I wouldn't let you go unsupervised." Alfonse continued. "Nor would you be able to see the routes we take. All of this is to try and… make you see, I guess. That there's more to life than just war and conquest and killing. There's more to life than being a tool."

Laevatein stared at him before sighing through her nose. "There's nothing you could show me that I wouldn't use against you. We are enemies, not allies, but my failure is too complete to ever return. Just execute me and be done with it."

"I have no other reason to exist."

Alfonse stared in turn before leaning forward and leaning on the bars. "That's my point. If nothing else, I will at least _try_ to give you a reason, a new reason. I won't allow you to give up because of one failure, I'd be no prince if I let those around me do so."

Laevatein leaned back, arms crossed. Silence stretched for a time before the princess shook her head. "Very well, if that's what you wish. I am your prisoner, do as you will."

She expected him to leave after that, not reach his hand through the bars and hold it there. Laevatein stared at the hand, knowing he was aware that she could break that limb like a twig. "What are you doing?"

"This is how we seal agreements in Askr." Alfonse answered, gaze focused. "That's what this is, an agreement. You get out of this cell and see the world at large, that's my part. Your part is to promise to try and see what peace gives and what else life has to offer. Deal?"

Laevatein stared at the hand a little longer before nodding and taking his hand. The two shook and Alfonse smiled, the sight making Laevatein pause. "What?"

"Nothing," Alfonse said. "Just glad. There's a lot to show around here, so I'm looking forward to showing you around."

He stood and bid the princess farewell, not noticing the young woman stare after him. Once he was gone, Laevatein stood and went to the bars, looking for the guard. "Guard."

Hector grunted as he walked over, staring down at the smaller human with curiosity. "Yeah?"

"Is it possible to get a bath? The grime is unbefitting."

 _-Alfonse, Night-_

When Alfonse realized that the idea he'd been given was going to happen, he knew there was going to be hell to pay.

He was right.

Shareena was all for it as was the Summoner and Gunnthra, but Anna and Fjorm had disagreed _vehemently_. To the point that, when Alfonse revealed he'd already made the bargain, Anna started swinging at him.

The words she used were not for virgin ears, but suffice to say, she made her displeasure at the possible security breach well known.

Fjorm though, just gave Alfonse the most disappointed gaze he'd ever witnessed. While he knew that the idea of letting an enemy out to roam, especially one that had assisted in the conquest of Nifl, wouldn't be taken well, this was something else.

It was why he found himself outside of Fjorm's room and trying to explain himself. Considering she'd yet to open the door, Alfonse wasn't having much luck.

He pounded on the wood anyway. "Fjorm, please! I know you hate me right now, but at least let me explain myself!"

"You already did." Fjorm answered through the door. "I still disagree, no matter what you say, and that's final."

Alfonse groaned and gestured to his compatriot, a confused Eliwood handing him a set of keys. "Fjorm, don't make me have to come in. Please, I just want to explain the decision. And if you think I've somehow betrayed our cause because of this decision, I wish to allay your concerns."

All was silent save the crackle of torches before Alfonse heard the latch click and the door opened. Fjorm stared at him from behind the oak, eyes focused on the keys in his hand. "I thought you would kick the door in."

"And have to fix it?" Alfonse queried, giving the keys back to Eliwood. "Thank you, Lord Eliwood. This shouldn't take too long."

Eliwood blinked before a smug look crossed his face and he bid the pair farewell, a conspiratorial smirk shot over his shoulder at Fjorm. The princess blushed lightly but kept her attention on Alfonse as he followed her inside. "Go on then."

Alfonse took a deep breath before sighing. "I honestly believe that Princess Laevatein is just as much a victim in this war as you are, Fjorm. Surtr killed your mother and conquered your kingdom, that is beyond reproach, but Laevatein has known nothing but war and death all her life. In her mind, the blade she holds, and her body are one in the same."

"Both father and daughter see a tool, not a person. I want to change that."

Fjorm sat on her bed, eyes narrowed, and brow knit together. "That… how true do you know that to be? This could all be a well-rehearsed ploy to lower our guard, give them valuable information, and open Askr for attack."

"Not if what I've seen of Surtr is true." Alfonse answered back, taking a seat in an armchair. "He cares little for anyone besides himself, and I have little doubt his daughters are no exception. Capture may as well make Laevatein dead to him, and I found her not eating or drinking."

Fjorm stared at him before resting her head on her hand. "Your kindness continues to astound me. Not accepting that I owe you all a debt, working to return your friend from Emblia's curse, and offering sympathy to an enemy? Truly, Askr is lucky to have so compassionate an heir."

Alfonse blushed at the praise and scratched his head. "Well, that's very kind of you. So… are you ok with the idea now?"

"Of course not." Fjorm chirped, a mischievous smirk making itself known. "But, I know you'll be the one supervising her visits, so I'll be coming along."

Alfonse wanted to protest that, but Fjorm's words held all the finality of sunset. "…Very well then. Just, try not to provoke her and don't rise to her taunts, should that happen. We're just going to be wandering around the villages and cities for a few weeks, nothing dramatic."

Fjorm continued to smile, which made Alfonse nervous. "Well that's perfect then. I've wanted to see more of this kingdom as well, so who better to be our guide then you?"

Alfonse had a feeling he'd just been bamboozled. "Alright, if that's what it takes to get you on board. I know it's not the most pleasant thought, Fjorm, but thank you for agreeing to at least try."

Fjorm stood and strode to Alfonse side, her hand going out to help him up. "That's all I can promise, nothing else."

Alfonse took the hand and stood but froze as Fjorm leaned close and her breath tickled his ear. "Though… I look forward to having a good time. Do show me one, will you?"

Alfonse gulped, but was able to keep his voice steady. "I'll, uh, do my best. There should be a lot of things to do, so… yeah."

Fjorm giggled at Alfonse's flustered words. "Well, then I wish you goodnight. Do let me know when you decide to start this expedition, I wouldn't want to be late."

Alfonse wished her goodnight as well before all but fleeing from the room. Fjorm watched him go, shut the door, then flopped on her bed and began to cry into her pillow. She'd never been so embarrassed in all her life, not even when Gunnthra had given her the Talk.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Speaking of, the elder Nifl princess came from behind her hiding place of a large cabinet, beaming. "You just went and got a few weeks with Prince Alfonse, I knew you could do it!"

Fjorm buried her head in her pillow, not strong enough to face her sister.

"Come now dear." Gunnthra laughed. "Yes, you'll have to be there with the Muspel princess, but no one's going to arm her, and you'll be having fun with Prince Alfonse! You can finally tell him and get on with your love life!"

Fjorm groaned, voice muffled. "I don't want to hear you talk about my love life. I'm more concerned that doing this is going to give Muspel something to work with, like sending an assassin or something. That's why I'm going, not because…"

She trailed off, making Gunnthra smile wider. "Come now, sister, why not just admit it? You fancy Prince Alfonse, and it's only become harder to deny as you've fought and trained alongside him. Why, I remember spotting you two on more than one stroll around the castle and eating together."

Fjorm wished a hole would open and swallow her. "Y-you don't know what those were about! We were talking about strategy and formations and-"

Gunnthra cleared her throat, making Fjorm look at her. "Fjorm, please, stop the denial. It's well known amongst most everyone that you hold feelings for Prince Alfonse, save you and him apparently. Just say it, you'll feel better."

Fjorm blushed heavily and hid her face in the pillow again, a muffled answer reaching Gunnthra's ears.

"Try again, clearly please."

Fjorm groaned before turning her head away, voice clear this time. I… may like… Prince Alfonse…"

Gunnthra would gladly take that level of progress. "Then I shall leave you be for tonight. Please, just give it more thought. Even if he turns you down, at least you'll have tried, and there's no shame in that. It's better than remaining silent and watching someone else steal his heart."

Fjorm stewed silently. Seeing nothing else would be done tonight, Gunnthra gave her sister an affectionate pat on the head before leaving. Once outside, the elder princess wandered through the halls before happening upon Hector and Stahl lugging a basin of water between them while Gwendolyn carried another pair of buckets behind them.

Gunnthra blinked before she found Clair staring at her, arms filled with clean linen and soap. "Good evening, Princess Gunthra, can we help you?"

Gunnthra nodded. "Why yes, you can. What's with all the bath supplies? Did something happen?"

Clair nodded. "Yes, this is by Prince Alfonse's request. Well, that and Princess Laevatein's. She wished to clean herself of the grime in her cell according to Hector and she finally started eating after Prince Alfonse visited her earlier today."

Gunnthra felt disbelief grip her breast. There was no way Alfonse could have captured the interest of the Searing Steel just by visiting her a couple times, was there? This wasn't swiftly turning into the plot of a trashy romance novel that the ladies loved to read but would die of mortification if found out?

"I don't blame her." Clair continued, unaware of Gunnthra's thoughts. "Sitting in a cell for a week was bound to make anyone grimy and that's unbefitting of nobility, no matter their allegiance. That, and the food she's gotten came from Stahl and Peri, so who wouldn't give in eventually?"

Gunnthra nodded absently. For all of Peri's childish bloodlust, she made amazing pastries. "Thank you, Lady Clair. Please, go on your way, I don't wish to delay you further."

Clair nodded and left, calling instructions to the others after she caught up. Gunnthra, for her part, cupped her chin and began to think.

 _It may be that my advice to Fjorm came right on time. If Alfonse has truly caught Laevatein's interest and he continues his usual string of kindness and empathy… it may end up being Muspel who gets that alliance after Surtr is defeated, not Nifl._

Well, if you asked Gunnthra, that meant one thing.

Time to play matchmaker.

 _-Laevatein-_

They'd actually brought a bath. Linen and soap too.

Laevatein was more than a little surprised by this, especially when they'd given her clean clothes and combs as well. Is this why the dungeons were so empty? If the people of Askr were so generous, small wonder it looked like there was no crime.

Regardless, once Laevatein had been left alone in her cell with Gwendolyn replacing Hector as guard, she'd stripped off her prisoner's tunic and used a bit of her inherent fire magic to heat the water. Could she have fried any other poor sap, of course, but her guards were far from ordinary.

It didn't stop her from letting out a sigh of relief as she sunk into the steaming liquid, two more basins set aside for her hair and a final rinse, but this was glorious after not bathing for a week.

As she scrubbed the grime away, Laevatein couldn't help but think on her predicament. She'd been captured in a skirmish between Askr and Muspel, her escape route cut off by the great Lord Sigurd himself. The only consolation was that her capture allowed her elder sister to escape, but before she could unleash fiery hell upon her foes in a last act of defiance, a blow had sent her to the world of dreams.

That was how she'd found herself bound in a cell with the blade that was her very existence taken away, the fire within snuffed by its absence. It was insulting to have been captured, to have to wallow in how much she'd failed as a tool, but now…

Laevatein lifted her leg into the air, studying the expanse of cocoa skin. This body had been trained for battle alone, every muscle a coil of steel wire, but it had also leant her a great deal of beauty. Well, sex appeal really, only her sister was truly beautiful rather than a sword that had lost its edge.

But, it looked like she could still serve one last purpose. Muspel and her father may have lost this weapon, but she could at least provide another to replace her. There was at least that advantage to holding a womb.

And if that womb held a child from a man that was… sweet and a little naïve, but still strong enough to duel her to a standstill, all the better.

Laevatein returned her leg to the water and let a smile cross her lips for the first time in ages.

Maybe her stay here wouldn't be a complete failure on her part. Well, so long as they didn't defeat Father, but everyone knew that was impossible, so who was she to fret about impossibilities?

Time to… indulge.

With that thought, she stood from the water and made for the other basins. If she was going to make this work, she'd need to look her best. And maybe get some tips on how seduction worked, since sex appeal could only go so far.

No one knew it, but the next few weeks would be…

Interesting.

 **Would anyone believe me if I said this idea popped into my head shortly after seeing the Book II trailer? While Alfonse certainly gets the short stick for much better units in game, I felt it only appropriate he get thrown into this odd love triangle.**

 **Question is, who will die of embarrassment first? All I know is that this story won't be focusing too hard on the goings on of the other heroes or overall threat. Instead, we get these three and some brief appearances from the others for the few chapters this has.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys, because I plan on writing it all out by the time spring break ends!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Starting Out

Fire and Ice 2

 **Alrighty, who's ready for a new chapter?**

 ***crickets***

 **Ok, only me then. Regardless, let's go have some fun with our trio of hapless lovebirds. Well, nearly lovebirds, I don't think Laevatein quite understands what that would mean.**

 **Onwards!**

 _Starting Out_

Alfonse hadn't expected the response he got when the announcement of Laevatein's fate was given. It seemed like most of the Heroes were all for the idea and many of the skeptics pointed out that it was this exact strategy that had guided them to the light in the first place.

With that surge of confidence, Alfonse had spent the next few days going over a variety of locations and activities with Sharena and Anna, the Askrian women gleefully picking out a variety of festivals and events to take part in.

Alfonse, for his part, chose places known for their peace, beauty, and friendly people. While he was sure Laevatein had long been exposed to the cruelties of the world, it was high time she saw the other side of the coin.

He also knew Fjorm would love seeing the new sights, so it was a win-win if you asked him.

It was a recipe for disaster if you asked the more observant Heroes. Laevatein had groomed herself into a vision of exotic beauty after her bath, but with Alfonse not coming down to visit while deciding on their destinations, she was clearly upset.

As in there was the tiniest downturn of her lip. This was the Searing Steel after all.

Fjorm, in turn, was silently worrying herself into a nervous breakdown. The princess was comparing all kinds of dresses, shoes, accessories, and otherwise for the trip with eager advice from Gunnthra and a few others. Yes, she wouldn't be wearing it all on the road, but it drove the woman mad that everyone was making such a big deal out of this.

It also saddened her that Alfonse wasn't willing to share the plans with her, but she took solace in the disappointed gaze Laevatein gave the wall when Fjorm had gone to… check on her.

She wasn't spying, no matter what it looked like.

Despite these factors, most everyone had made plans to keep an eye on this party of three. If only so everyone could have a look at the potential bushfire and tease the group when the opportunity presented itself.

Alfonse, ignorant to these plans, found himself descending into the dungeons the night before departure, a special plate of food in hand. If they were going to keep their security up, Laevatein would have to be out cold when they left.

 _I hope she accepts the food. It's been a few days, so it wouldn't surprise me if I had to convince her again._

Sighing, Alfonse reached the bottom of the steps and found Hawkeye on guard. "She ready?"

Hawkeye nodded and waved to the cell. "Been staring at the wall after she got another bath. Just make it quick, we don't need the expedition leader falling asleep on his horse."

Alfonse nodded and strode for the cell, but damn near dropped the trey when he looked inside.

Laevatein did not have her hair in the usual split pigtails, instead tying it in a low ponytail that made her white hair flow like a river of pearl. The simple traveler's dress didn't hug her figure like the clothes she wore to battle, but the white and green drew the eye to her cocoa skin. Finally, sturdy boots and stockings covered her legs and feet, the expanse of black cloth and brown leather hugging the limbs.

Red eyes turned to meet his, a tiny twitch of her lips showing relief. "So… looks like you meant it."

"I'm a man of my word." Alfonse answered after snapping back to reality at her voice. "Though, I hope you don't mind the meager meal. Our supply shipment got delayed, so this is all we could do."

Laevatein regained her mask and stared at the trey that was passed through the bars. It had only a small bowl of oatmeal, cheese bread, an apple, and a salad.

For most prisons, a damn feast. In the Askran dungeons, this was strangely bare.

Alfonse shrugged when Laevatein gestured to the oatmeal. "I'm not so arrogant as to believe you don't know why I've brought this. Security concerns, as I'm sure you understand."

Laevatein stared at him then the food. "… Not surprising. If this is going to happen, then I guess I'll have to trust you… I won't wake up to a headman's axe, right?"

Alfonse chuckled and shook his head. "No, you won't. You'll wake to a horse's back and lots of green along with good company."

"There'll be a lot of learning for all involved."

Laevatein's gaze shifted to something Alfonse would dare call predatory. In fact, he could see her scanning him head to toe for a moment before taking hold of the apple and biting.

"I… look forward to learning all I can."

Alfonse swallowed his trepidation and bowed to the princess. "As do I, Princess Laevatein. Please, have a good night."

Laevatein let a sultry tone enter her voice. "You as well… Prince Alfonse."

The poor prince barely kept a blush from his face as he fled the dungeons, Laevatein returning to her stoic mask as she began to eat the sedative laced food.

"Laying it on a bit thick, yeah?"

Laevatein stared at Hawkeye but didn't answer. The large man sighed before shrugging. "Just saying. If your goal somehow became going for his groin, you'll have to be a lot subtler. Guy doesn't do well with the direct approach."

Laevatein had a hint of suspicion enter her gaze. "Why… would you share that? Why offer advice?"

Hawkeye didn't budge at the intense look. "The kid's still wet behind the ears, even if he's had to make some sacrifices. I'd prefer that your intentions are good for him, so that's why I offer the advice. If you care, you'll listen, but if you don't listen, you don't care. Think on that after you wake up."

Laevatein didn't get a word in before her eyes drooped. She attempted to fight the sedative, if only to get answers, but she was soon leaned against the wall and breathing deeply.

"Damn strong stuff." Hawkeye muttered as he grabbed the keys on the wall next to him. "Note to self, never piss off the healers, especially that kid Maria."

Innocent on the outside, mad alchemist on the inside. Poor Minerva and Michalis, they had no idea what lurked in the mind of their baby sister.

 _-Morning-_

The preparations were complete.

Alfonse and Fjorm were astride a pair of horses, the Nifl princess leading another horse that had a slumbering Laevatein tied securely to the saddle. Alfonse had volunteered to lead the horse, but Fjorm had insisted.

"Alright you two." Anna began once the sky began to lighten. "Maria told me the sedative will wear off by noon at the earliest. You have until then to reach your first destination."

She pointed to Fjorm. "Princess Fjorm, keep a close eye on the prisoner. We still don't know how she'll react, even if she's given her word to cooperate."

Fjorm nodded and adjusted her cloak. She was wearing a travel dress like Laevatein, but her stockings were white instead of black and she'd removed all her ornaments to keep a low profile. Like Alfonse and Laevatein her cloak was a royal blue, the hood down for now.

Anna looked to Alfonse. "Alfonse, make sure to stay on the road and keep to the schedule we came up with. I'll be expecting reports via falcon, but mostly… try and show these ladies a good time. If all goes well, we can look forward to a better future for all involved."

Alfonse nodded. "I'll be sure to keep you updated. Everyone, do your best in the weeks we're gone. I know you can make great strides despite our absence."

The Heroes cheered his words quietly, not wanting to prematurely wake the sleeping Laevatein. With their goodbyes given, Alfonse and Fjorm set off from the castle courtyard and settled into a steady pace soon after they were past the walls.

After a couple of hours, Fjorm decided to start a conversation. "So, what is our first destination? I've been quite curious ever since you started working with Sharena and Anna."

Alfonse smiled at her, the sight making Fjorm flush. "Well, we're heading for a small town near Askr's main river, the Ptolemy. There's bountiful fishing in its currents and the locals are incredibly generous with their hospitality. We'll be staying there for two days before moving on as an annual festival is going to be held on the second day."

Fjorm nodded, impressed. "That sounds like the Nifl ice fishing competitions held on the rivers and lakes. Everyone would compete to see who could catch the largest trout, but I only ever caught small ones."

Alfonse chuckled, but held up his hands in surrender when Fjorm glowered at him. "Hey, I sympathize. Sharena always seemed to reel in these massive catfish, but the best I ever did was a small perch."

Fjorm's glower turned to a curious tilt of the head. "What's… a catfish?"

Alfonse stared at her before laughing. "You'll see when we get there, don't worry. Actually, I've been meaning to ask, you seemed quite taken with the countryside when you first arrived. Why is that?"

Fjorm smiled nostalgically, taking a deep breath. The air was earthy and filled with the scent of trees and grass, so very alive. "Nifl is covered in snow all year round. I'd never seen green outside of algae, stone, and dyes. Then, when I woke and came to the castle, I saw a land of emerald and smelled grass for the first time."

Fjorm looked to Alfonse, eyes sparkling with wonder. "It was and still is such a beautiful sight. And, while I dislike the reason for this expedition, I'm glad that I can continue to see such beauty alongside you."

Alfonse grinned happily, even as his heart sped. The light from the dawn had strengthened to the point that Fjorm's form nearly sparkled in the light of the morning dew. It was… a lovely sight, much like the fields of rolling grass they trotted through.

With a new sense of determination, Alfonse began to explain any curiosity that came to Fjorm's attention. Stories were soon swapped as well, and the pair found themselves in a good mood when their destination came into sight.

"Ugh… am I… on a horse?"

The sound of their other member made the mood sour, at least to Fjorm. She'd been having a wonderful time with Alfonse and almost forgot Laevatein existed. "That you are. We're nearly to the first stop."

"It's a small town." Alfonse said, tone far kinder as they slowed to a stop. "The people are kind and the life simple. But, both I and my sister believed seeing a festival was a good place to start."

Laevatein sat up groggily, eyes barely opened before she let out a brief hiss. "So… stiff…"

Alfonse supposed being laid out on a horse for a few hours tended to do that. "Well, you've been asleep some time. Do you need any help? We can stop and rest for now, the town isn't that far."

Laevatein shook her head, eyes clearing, before she looked around and felt herself stare. "So… much green…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fjorm said, a hint of spite in her next words. "Shame there are those who seek to destroy it."

Alfonse leveled a glare at Fjorm, who cowered at the heat, but Laevatein didn't appear to have noticed. "I haven't seen so much green… in ages. Then, these are trees? Grass and underbrush?"

Fjorm and Alfonse looked to each other, surprised. Someone who'd never seen trees, grass, or underbrush?

"It's… beautiful." Laevatein whispered, eyes scanning the woods and fields around her. Then, her eyes fell on the town and her mask was back in place. "Then, that is where we go?"

Alfonse nodded slowly. "Indeed, it is. We'll be staying for two days so you can get a taste of ordinary life. Feel free to ask questions."

Laevatein silently took hold of her horse's reigns but didn't start forward. "On your word."

Alfonse sighed and ordered the party forward, Laevatein taking point while Fjorm and Alfonse formed the back.

"Why did you say that?" Alfonse muttered. "You explicitly swore not to let your feelings affect your interactions with her."

Fjorm hung her head in shame. "I apologize… that was rude and uncalled for. I guess my own hurt wasn't as… buried as I thought. I'll strive to do better."

Alfonse's gaze softened. "I understand this is hard, but we're trying to show her the good that she's been missing under Surtr's thumb. If you must, think of it as helping another victim."

"For she's as much one as I am." Fjorm muttered, recalling Alfonse's defense of this idea almost a week ago. "Again, I apologize Alfonse. I will do what I can."

Alfonse smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit. If there's something I've admired about you from day one, it's that never give up mind set. I feel we could all stand to learn from it."

Fjorm glanced up shyly, a small smile replacing her dejected frown. "Thank you, Alfonse."

Laevatein, who was subtly listening to this exchange, felt her grips on the reigns tighten.

 _She fancies him. Even I can tell that much. If I'm to accomplish my task and fulfill my new purpose… I must make him look at me as desirable, more so then the Nifl princess… but how?_

Being asleep for so long didn't do much for the gathering of advice. All she'd gotten was that Alfonse didn't appreciate an up-front attempt at seduction, so she'd have to do something subtler to win his favor.

No violence though, so removing Fjorm was out… aha! She'd just have to show how superior she was to the Nifl princess. That way, Alfonse would have to place his favor with her.

It was only natural to want the strongest as mates after all.

With that in mind, Laevatein fell back in line with the others. Alfosne and Fjorm were openly curious as to why she'd decided to join them, but the group was silent the rest of the ride unless something curious popped up.

Right on time, they arrived at the gates where a pair of guardsmen were waiting for them. "Prince Alfonse! It's been ages since you've visited, what's the occasion?"

Aflonse nodded to the guards. "I'm on an inspection of the kingdom. With the raids from Muspel and Emblia continuing, I was instructed to see to the people. My compatriots are here to assist, but please, treat us as any other party of travelers."

Fjorm and Laevatein were equally surprised by the casual tone Alfonse took with the guards and vice versa. In their kingdoms, such an interaction was unheard of, especially in Muspel. Before either could ask, the guards had signaled for the gate to open and Alfonse was trotting through.

Once in the town, Fjorm got the first word in. "Are all your soldiers so casual with royalty? It's almost as if they're old friends of yours."

Alfonse shrugged, waving to some villagers that called their greetings. "I've been on many patrols over the years and come to know many soldiers. I wanted to do all I could, so I did many menial tasks at first. You could say it made me… popular."

Fjorm wanted to ask what those menial tasks were, but Laevatein cleared her throat. "So… what exactly am I supposed to see? I've been to many villages, so I fail to see how anything here could… convince me, as you put it."

She didn't feel the need to mention that most of those villages either had the residents cowering in fear or reduced to ashes alongside their homes. Even she had enough social sense to realize that was a bad idea.

"Well, I'll be walking you through the day to day life of the people." Alfonse began. "Along with that, I'll be showing you both a variety of jobs, activities, and otherwise that have nothing to do with war or can be easily disrupted by it. My hope is that you'll see why we don't want to lose this fight and show that war isn't everything."

Laevatein was quiet for a time, just long enough for them to arrive at an inn. "What's this place?"

"An inn," Fjorm answered. "It's a place for travelers to rest and regain their strength after a long journey. I believe this is where we'll be staying the next three nights."

Alfonse dismounted with a sigh. "That we are. I've stayed in this inn several times before, so I can vouch for its reputation. Beyond that, they have good ale and good food, so it'll be a good time. Especially with their festival coming up."

Fjorm dismounted as well, Alfonse giving her the coin he'd know would pay for the rooms. Once she was through the doors, Alfonse turned to find Laevatein glaring at the ground.

"…You don't know how to get down, do you?"

Laevatein growled, insulted. "Of course I do, what do you take me for? I just don't see a stable for the beasts."

Alfonse felt a smug grin stretch over his face. "The stable's right around back. I'll come with you and stable these brave mounts, then we can head inside and get settled. Sound good to you?"

Laevatein just barely kept a scowl from her face. "…Very well, lead on."

Alfonse took the reigns for the horses and guided them to the stable. After making sure his and Fjorm's were taken care of, he glanced over to see Laevatein still astride her steed, eyes narrowed pensively.

After catching his gaze though, she slowly shifted around and swung her leg over, only for the horse to buck a bit. It wasn't much, but apparently it upset Laevatein's balance and she found herself racing to the ground.

Only to run into something a lot softer than dirt.

Looking up, she found herself sprawled on top of Alfonse, the prince had dived beneath her.

The show of chivalry made her heart flutter in a way it never had before. "Are… you ok?"

The words were strange coming from her mouth, but Alfonse merely grinned. "Well, I didn't want you to have a bad start to the trip. Besides, you can be honest with me. I don't mind helping you learn."

Laevatein stared at him before pulling herself up. "…Thank you, I guess. It has been some time since I was last on a horse, so that shall be my first request."

Alfonse nodded and sat up. "I'll be here to catch you until it's easy as breathing. Now, why don't we head inside? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

As if invoked, a low rumble came from Laevatein's stomach, the young woman somehow keeping a straight face. "I… agree."

Alfonse chuckled and got the last horse into its stable. Once finished, he gestured for Laevatein to follow him. "Well then follow me, this place has the best catfish filets."

Laevatein did so, but something compelled her to do so barely a step behind him. Almost as an afterthought, she took a whiff of the air and almost smiled.

Alfonse had the scent of earth and sweat that only many hours of work and training could give, the smell both sweet and deep. But, what nearly made her smile was the lightest hint of vanilla that joined the scent.

She'd made the first mark in this silent battle with the Nifl princess. The question now was how the other girl would respond.

A moment later, when they entered the inn, she got her answer.

"Alfonse!" Fjorm cried when they came in, the princess bounding up to him in a flurry of worry and embarrassment. "They said only one room got reserved! It's… it's… oh, I can't say it!"

Alfonse and Laevatein were very confused, but Alfonse nodded to Fjorm. "That is odd. I'll go check with the innkeeper, please stay here with Laevatein. You can get something to eat and drink while you're at it, I know you're both bound to need something."

With that, he was gone, leaving the two young women to glance over the dining room of the inn and eventually pick their way to a small table in the corner away from the other patrons. The pair was silent for a time before Laevatein spoke. "Why is a single room such an issue? Doesn't traveling mean sleeping with others nearby anyway?"

"That's… true." Fjorm muttered, unsure how to interact with someone who'd tried to kill her several times. "But that's camping. A room is… something different."

Laevatein tilted her head, hair falling aside like liquid pearl. "I… don't understand. If a room must be shared, why would it be a problem? There's only three here, not six."

"I guess you never had that talk." Fjorm mumbled. "Looks its just inappropriate for a man and a woman to share a room, let alone one man and two women. It could cause… unsavory rumors, at best."

Laevatein didn't betray any further confusion. "I see… moving on, how do we get something to eat? I was recommended catfish filets."

A waitress walked over right on cue, greeting the ladies and offering menus. Laevatein had to puzzle out what the pamphlet was for, but after Fjorm ordered while pointing to it, Laevatein figured it out.

Once they'd ordered, silence descended once again. It was incredibly awkward, to Fjorm at least, so she tried to start a conversation. "Alfonse sure is taking a while. I wonder what's holding him?"

Laevatein shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "I don't know."

Fjorm sighed as silence fell over them again. While the two of them had crossed blades several times, Fjorm knew nothing beyond Laevatein's skill. "So… may I ask what its like back in your home? I've heard little of it."

Laevatein stared at her. "Why… do you want to know that? I've seen little beyond the palace, and its not known as the Kingdom of Fire for no good reason."

Fjorm frowned. "I'm just trying to make conversation. I… don't like silence."

It reminded her too much of the isolation she'd been forced into after Nifl's conquest.

"I'm not one for conversation." Laevatein answered. "A blade does not speak unless ordered. It wouldn't be surprising if I'd talked more today then in the last several years."

Fjorm's frown deepened. "So, it's true. Why do you see yourself as a tool? Is there some reason for thinking yourself so lowly as to be worth the same as a simple tool?"

"I am not lowly." Laevatein growled, mask cracking in anger. "It is an honor to be given the name of the blade Laevatein, to be of use! The weak have no place in my homeland, not when the fire strikes at any show of weakness."

Fjorm blinked in shock. Apparently, that was a nerve, and a sore one at that. "I… I apologize. I don't mean to offend, but I do wish to understand. At least, to the best of my ability."

"Then answer a question of mine." Laevatein stated, mask returning. "Do so, and I'll answer one of yours. I believe that to be a fair exchange."

Fjorm bit her lip but acquiesced. It's not like she could ask anything too embarrassing.

"Do you fancy Prince Alfonse? Is that why you volunteered to join this expedition?"

Fjorm was wrong.

"That's, uh…" Fjorm stammered, cheeks flushing scarlet. "I, uh, just wanted to, uh, keep an eye on you. I work well with Alfonse and it was decided I would be of the most help!"

Her last words flew out in a messy attempt to dodge the rest of the question. It was an answer after all, but it didn't have to answer both questions.

The corner of Laevatein's mouth twitched downwards. "Then you will not answer my first question? You will be able to ask two in turn and I will be honor-bound to answer truthfully."

Fjorm's blush deepened, the sight making Laevatein give the tiniest of smirks. "So, you do fancy him. It appears that my initial thoughts were correct."

"What thoughts." Fjorm mumbled, not looking at Laevatein. Where on earth was that food, or Alfonse for that matter? This was embarrassing.

Laevatein leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "That I have a rival for his favor. Now then, what's your other question?"

Fjorm's eyes shot back to Laevatein, the other woman looking almost bored. "Wait, what? What do you mean I'm a rival?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Laevatein stated. "I have lost my purpose, but Prince Alfonse has offered to find me a new one. I am loyal to those who give me purpose, as are all tools, but he is… something different. I wish to win his favor, you stand in the way of that, so you are my rival."

Fjorm was gob smacked. It wasn't every day an enemy royal essentially declares you rivals over the affections of one man. Hell, it wasn't every day _normal_ girls had that happen to them.

"However," Laevatein continued, "I don't feel this rivalry could even be called as such. You've known Prince Alfonse far longer and have had many chances to get close to him. I am not but a tool that knows nothing of this world, let alone how to curry favor. Maybe it's already over, but I'm not weak enough to give in."

Laevatein leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "We will see who the prince chooses in time. Just know that I will be doing all I can. Don't disappoint me."

Fjorm was silent, trying to think of something, anything, that could make it both easier to hold Laevatein's determination to appropriate levels, but also allow her to compete effectively.

Oh, if Gunnthra knew what was going on, the woman would've fainted. This had turned into a trashy romance novel, and both sides knew it.

In Fjorm's mind, the only way to salvage this expedition, still get to see what Alfonse wanted both to see, and satisfy Laevatein's apparent desire for competition, was one thing.

A daily tournament.

It sounded silly in her head, but even as the waitress returned with food, free drinks, and apologies for the delay, she was still turning the idea over.

"This is good." Laevatein said, snapping Fjorm from her thoughts. "I can see why Prince Alfonse recommended it."

Fjorm looked down to find a steaming plate of fried catfish and a lovely salad to the side, honest to heaven yeast rolls slathered in butter next to it. This was the kind of stick-to-your-ribs fare she hadn't had in ages.

The wonders of having to keep a figure, damn courtiers.

Regardless, she sliced off a chunk and took a bite, almost mewling at the fresh taste. "Wow, they must've caught this recently. …Say, Princess Laevatein, I think I may have an idea."

Laevatein paused in her bite of a roll, cheeks puffed out. Fjorm giggled lightly before smiling. "Alfonse is going to want us to partake in a variety of activities on this trip. How about, rather than attempt to get in each other's way, we make a deal. Whoever does the best at the most activities on a given day gets Alfonse for the remainder of that day."

Laevatein chewed and swallowed, taking the time to think. "…Why the sudden olive branch? Not five minutes ago, you were in denial over fancying him at all."

Fjorm's blush returned. "I don't know if what you call 'fancying' him is what I feel, but I think this will at least make the trip more enjoyable. It'll be fair, there won't be unneeded distractions, and no matter the outcome, I like to think we'll be able to look back on this fondly."

"After all, if there's one thing everyone back at the castle has taught me, it's that forgiveness comes from realizing the past is just that. The past. I hope that, given time, we can be friends, Princess Laevatein. We are little sisters after all, and that's somewhere to start."

Laevatein stared at Fjorm, puzzled. "Why… are you all so kind? Such actions would be used against you in Muspel without mercy, for it is weakness to be kind. Yet… I have found my betters here and they are kind…"

"I don't understand…"

Fjorm felt pity for the other princess. It looked as if her entire world-view was beginning to be doubted, simply from showing an ounce of kindness and decency.

The pair ate quietly after that, neither speaking until Alfonse arrived and plopped into the lone open seat with a sigh. "What an argument. Sorry for taking so long, I'd forgotten how stubborn the innkeeper was. Unfortunately, we only have the one room, and I looked to see it only has two beds."

Fjorm and Alfonse had a sneaking suspicion that detail was Sharena's handiwork.

"Regardless," Alfonse continued, "it looks like you two got something to eat. Was I right when I said the catfish was good?"

He got twin nods, making him grin. "Good, good. Just let me get something to eat and we can go get settled in. The day's still young after all and I'm sure you'd both like to look around. We may even find a shop or two that catches your eyes."

"We can go get settled in now." Fjorm assured. "It's no trouble and we'll have more time to wander that way. Get whatever you like, we'll join you if we finish first."

Alfonse nodded and waved for the waitress. As the girls stood, Laevatein threw a smirk at Fjorm before leaning next to Alfonse. "I look forward to sharing a room tonight."

The whisper made Alfonse flail and nearly fall out of his chair, Fjorm grabbing Laevatein's arm and dragging her to the room. Once inside, she rounded on the other girl. "What was that?!"

"Just having some fun." Laevatein said, sitting on one of the beds. "I'll go ahead and claim this as mine. Since you came up with this… tournament, I'll allow you to have Alfonse for today. Tomorrow though, is when it starts."

Fjorm steamed at the other girl's bold words, not sure what she meant. "It's not like I'm going to be hooked around his arm all day. Besides, we won't be forcing him to take us on… dates."

Laevatein merely stared at Fjorm and flicked her hair out. "How is the alone time supposed to be seen? Anyway, let's unpack. You may have his attention for today, but I want to see what we'll be working on tomorrow."

"After all, knowing is half the battle."

Fjorm wanted to pull her hair out. It looked like the Muspel princess was only stoic when on the battlefield.

Beyond that, she was as stubborn as both Fjorm and Alfonse. How else could she hold on to the idea of actual competition, especially when they didn't even know what those competitions would even be!

Sighing, Fjorm began to unpack the essentials. Hopefully the rest of the day would go smoothly.

 _-Next Morning-_

The rest of the day hadn't gone smoothly.

After they'd settled in and met up with Alfonse, the party began to wander through the town. With the festival soon to start, most of the people were busy getting set up. Being generous by nature, Alfonse offered to help where he could. This in turn led to Fjorm and a reluctant Laevatein to assist as well, though they had to endure more than a few cat calls and vulgar words.

Alfonse wasn't spared such actions either, the women were just subtler.

One incident stood out when the group had arrived on the docks to find a fisherman with several reels set up. Alfonse recognized him as a friend of the innkeeper, so he was able to get the man to let them fish and watch the sunset.

It had been a long day up to that point, so it wasn't surprising to see the sun so low.

Nothing happened for a time, but then Laevatein got a bite. Having never fished before, she jerked the pole in a panic while everyone started yelling about 'reeling' and 'slack' and other such jargon. Unfortunately, she'd yanked so hard that the hook was buried into the fist, and she'd underestimated its strength.

Which led to a sopping wet Laevatein after the fish had pulled her into the river. The girl was not amused by this and silently vowed revenge on the fish in question.

Alfonse was more concerned about getting her changed into something dry, but that's when Fjorm hooked her own fish. Knowing more about what to do, she fought the fish with all her might.

She almost had it, a giant catfish with another hook in its maw, when it yanked hard and sent her into the water.

At that point, Alfonse was fed up with the fish. While the girls huddled under some blankets and steamed, literally with Laevatein, Alfonse cast his line and waited.

A short while later, the greedy catfish came back for more. But, when Alfonse had successfully dragged it to the point it was out of the water, he reached over, grabbed the harpoon from the fisherman, and skewered the catfish.

Everyone let out a roar of triumph, especially since they got to keep the fish.

They ate that thing with relish after giving it to the innkeeper, mad giggles and all.

Let it never be said hard work and lots of anger couldn't crack the greatest of stoics.

Next, they had to decided how the beds would be divided. Laevatein had already claimed one, so Alfonse, being the gentleman, laid down on the floor, put a pillow under his head, and cast a blanket over himself before falling asleep.

His companions were dumbfounded the prince could fall asleep so quickly and completely.

Beyond that, the girls got themselves ready, slipped under their blankets, and let exhaustion take over.

Which led to the newest predicament.

As sunlight streamed through the window, a ray landed on Alfonse's eyes. The prince's eyes scrunched before opening, sight bleary. "Morning already?"

A yawn stopped him from more observation, but he soon found himself unable to move. Well, his legs could move, but his arm was wrapped in something and there was a weight on his gut.

He blinked a few times and felt himself stare as the bleariness faded. The thing holding his arm was Fjorm, the princess apparently deep in a dream where she was hugging a large rabbit.

Who knew she was a sleep talker? That was kind of cute.

The weight on his chest was Laevatein, the other princess sprawled over him like she'd tripped and decided to stay.

So, it looked like she was a sleep walker while Fjorm was a sleep talker.

It was like looking at two-halves of the same person. Honestly, it was endearing to see that they were both so normal under all the royal veneers and stoicism.

Then Fjorm started snuggling into his arm and he felt the blood cut off, pins and needles starting to dance along the limb. Then, just to add to it, Laevatein flipped over and smacked the side of her head into his jaw.

As pain bloomed from the struck chin, Alfonse silently rued not checking their sleeping habits.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be a common occurrence.

 _Ch. End_

 **Oh Alfonse, if only you knew.**

 **Not the most humorous chapter, certainly, but I felt like we needed to get everything in order before we jumped into general hilarity. Honestly, as I said in the first chapter, this story won't be taking itself very seriously and I just want to write fluff at times.**

 **Hope you enjoy the offering!**


	3. Day in Town

**Alright, after the depressing showing that was Chapter 7 in the game, I endeavor to bring back this lovely venue of fluff and laughs. Hope you all enjoy poor Alfonse dealing with the girls!**

 _Day in Town_

Waking his companions proved to be another interesting experience for Alfonse.

Neither of the girls responded to gentle words or soft movements, so Alfonse had gone with the 'Sharena Method' and imitated one of his original tutors.

"Attention…at arms!"

The first word was soft like the rest before Alfonse belted the rest, Laevatein and Fjorm jolting awake and standing at immediate attention, salutes and all.

Alfonse felt rather proud of himself.

At least until Fjorm realized what had gotten her to that position in the room. "Oh gods, I did it again! I'm so sorry Alfonse, I've been a bit of a sleep walker ever since I was young, and I haven't broken the habit."

"That's quite alright." Alfonse said as he stood. "Now I know what to expect should Sharena have left us any further surprises. I will say Laevatein, I'm surprised that you sleep walk as well."

Laevatein crossed her arms. "I have never slept anywhere with others, even in camp… this is strange, being unable to walk in my sleep without tripping."

Alfonse didn't believe she wouldn't trip in her sleep but dropped the issue. "Regardless, I'll let you two get ready. We'll be doing some shopping today along with a visit to the blacksmith and the fields outside of town."

"What purpose does any of that serve?" Laevatein asked. "I have already seen such things before and they will show me nothing new."

Fjorm made her way to the case that held her things. "Yes, from the view of an army or royal. However, have you ever looked at those things as a normal person? Have you ever seen them through the eyes of the villager that works and relies on such things?"

Laevatein remained stoic. "…I suppose not. Very well, but how are we to pay for this shopping you mentioned?"

"You're concerned about money?" Alfonse said. "Then again, paying for supplies is amongst your duties as a commander, so I guess it makes sense. Don't worry, I was given a hefty purse, so feel free to indulge."

Alfonse threw on his tunic and cloak, neatly folded next to his blanket, and left the room. Once in the hall, he wandered down to the inn's bar and waved for the waitress. "Good morning! We'll need three platters of egg, potato, and whatever meat you can find."

"You want three breakfasts?" The waitress asked before she blinked. "Oh, you're the guy that came in yesterday with those girls. Owner was real ticked with you from what I heard."

Alfonse chuckled, not wanting to dwell on that argument. "Well, we worked it out. Anyway, we'll be at that table in the corner, I'll pay when we leave."

He heard the waitress mutter something before she went into the back and started calling orders. Alfonse paid it no mind and went to the table he'd chosen, humming a tune while he waited.

It wasn't long before the girls joined him, dressed as they were yesterday with only some minor changes. Like, say, each going with a slightly different hairstyle… and staring at him.

Alfonse cleared his throat. He had a feeling he needed to say something and fast. "You didn't take all that long. Here I was expecting you both to take at least twenty minutes."

"We're not Sharena." Fjorm giggled, playing with the small braid she'd made next to her ear. "And small stuff like this isn't that hard. I've been styling my own hair for years anyway."

Laevatein shrugged. "I don't need or have attendants, nor do I particularly prefer how my hair looks. This just happens to be the most functional."

She flicked the ponytail back, the hair a rope of pearl now compared to yesterdays curtain.

Alfonse laughed, his response delayed by the arrival of food. Once the waitress left, he tried again. "I'm no expert on hair, I mean, just look at me. I'll take your words on it, but I do think that you both can wear it however you like and still find it suiting. I'm almost jealous."

Fjorm and Laevatein glanced at each other, but Alfonse had a strange feeling of relief wash over him when they shrugged a moment later. It looked like he'd dodged an arrow, whatever it could've been.

The mood relaxed after that, so Alfonse spent the time asking about the princesses and their respective kingdoms. While he'd heard overviews, there were several things he'd been curious about in addition to just wanting to talk with the girls.

This soon turned to the swapping of humorous anecdotes, Fjorm and Alfonse eventually turning it into a contest where if they got Laevatein to smirk, they won that round.

Laevatein didn't have humorous anecdotes to share, so she played along. It was amusing see the two make fools of themselves regardless of whether the story was even the slightest bit funny.

Two though, took the cake, both coming as they readied to leave.

"Alright, this one's the best yet." Alfonse began, both girls all ears. "So, we've had Kiran for about a year now. Thing is, he had no idea how anything worked. One day, I was giving him a tour of the grounds when he spotted several orbs on a pile of feathers."

Fjorm knew that pile well. "You mean your owl's nest? Now that I think about it, where does he get those orbs?"

Alfonse shrugged as they left the inn. "No one knows. Regardless, Kiran thought it would be a great idea to use those orbs to expand the order. Problem was, when he grabbed them, Feh came down and started attacking him. Berating him too, since Kiran ran off screaming his head off with the orbs still in his arms. I gave chase, but soon found him tangled up in some rope with the orbs scattered all over the floor. Apparently, he thought that cutting one of the counter-weights for the tapestries would spirit him to a higher scaffold and away from Feh."

Fjorm giggled, picturing Kiran in yet another silly situation. Thankfully for their little contest, she had a much better story that was sure to get Laevatein smirking.

"Mine has something to do with Kiran too." She began, daintily dodging a gaggle of children. "This was a couple weeks ago, right in the middle of spring. We were going over the ideas for the spring festival and I was trying to convince Lucina not to wear the bunny costume again. Heaven knows Selena would die if her girlfriend wore that again."

Alfonse grinned, already liking this. "Ok, so what happened?"

Fjorm glanced back to make sure Laevatein was still paying attention before continuing. "Well, we eventually decided to draw lots for the costumes, kind of like what you did for the guys. We dragged Kiran in to get his opinion after the lots were drawn, but here's the thing."

She leaned in, a conspiratorial smirk on her lips. "Sharena was the first to come out, all embarrassed, and Kiran's jaw hit the floor. I've never seen someone so smitten, let alone when Sharena gave him that shy smile you know she uses to get her way."

Alfonse's face slowly morphed into shocked realization. "Are… are you saying Kiran has a crush on Sharena?"

Fjorm shrugged. "I think so, at least, but here's where it got weird. Sharena was so embarrassed that she tripped and fell onto the clothing rack. Her dress caught and ripped as she stood, sending both her and the rack into the shelves we'd set up. I've never seen so many linens and fabrics go flying before, but Oboro started wailing and babbling about her 'precious babies' and 'murderers'."

A brief snort showed Laevatein smirking, Fjorm the winner. "…Your people are strange. Is cloth truly that important?"

"To Oboro, big time." Alfonse said, still trying to wrap his head around Sharena being crushed on by Kiran. "There's all kinds of characters in the Order. Remind me to tell you what happened at the last spring festival later."

Fjorm chuckled. "It was so amusing to see you dressed as a bunny. Then again, I never thought a large spoon could be so effective a weapon."

Laevatein was more distracted by the idea of Alfonse dressed as a hare. A silly image of him wearing his normal attire, but with the lower half of a rabbit, flashed across her mind before a more realistic image settled in.

She felt inordinately pleased by the image and silently promised to make him wear the get up at some point. For the doubtlessly hilarious look on his face of course, not because she'd find it… cute.

The thought made Laevatein shake her head. Where had that come from?

"And we're here." Alfonse announced, pulling Laevatein back to reality. They were in front of a good-sized building with an open ground floor that leaked heat and the sound of metal getting hammered into shape. Laevatein could even see the forge further in the back.

"Wow, it's hot." Fjorm muttered, already uncomfortable. She didn't do well with heat on principle of being born in an ice kingdom, but a forge would make her sweat buckets.

Laevatein, on the other hand, was just fine. "So… what are we doing here?"

Alfonse gestured to the forge where an average looking man was hammering away. "You've doubtlessly seen weapon smiths and armor smiths, but I want you to see what that iron can be used for instead. It's not just weapons, armors, or the panoply of war that require iron, but so many other things."

He smiled. "Thus, we'll be learning how to forge. Educational, practical, and it makes the ale taste so much better."

Fjorm and Laevatein blinked before looking to each other and nodding.

Contest number one was on.

Alfonse, seeing the girls on board, turned and called to the blacksmith. "Pardon me good sir! Would you be partial to a quick lesson? We'll be sure to compensate you for the time!"

The blacksmith paused in his work, but laughed when he saw Alfonse. "Ah, its you Prince Alfonse! Lady Anna sent a message just yesterday, and you're right on time. I assume your lovely companions are the ones getting taught?"

Alfonse laughed awkwardly. "Well, kind of. I need a refresher myself and we're working on normal every day items. I hope it's no trouble."

"Far from it, my prince." The blacksmith said. "Please, come in, we'll start right away."

Alfonse nodded and lead the girls into the forge. After an hour of basic explanations and demonstrations, the girls set to work on forging their very first item.

A candle stick.

It wasn't the most complex item, they just had to pour the molten metal into a mold, but Laevatein didn't see the point. "Why… a candlestick? Aren't horse shoes and nails the more in demand?"

"Normally, aye." The blacksmith answered. "But the people have their own rituals and ways. These are for the ones we lost over the winter, a tribute. It's the first we've had since the war started and I've been more than happy to make them again.

Laevatein frowned and looked to her crucible. The iron was molten and glowing orange, perfect to pour. As she did, another question came to mind. "Surely they could still hold vigil? This village is untouched by the fighting."

The blacksmith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It may look like that, but it isn't. Lots of the young folk had to go join the army to fight and most of the families haven't seen them in months. Add on the food they've needed and other supplies… well, it's a miracle we have everything we need to get this show on the road."

Laevatein didn't believe him. With the amount of work they'd assisted with the previous day, it appeared that there was more than enough to hold a festival for many more than just the town's populace.

"I can tell you don't believe me." The blacksmith said, making Laevatein look away. "All of the stuff you've seen around was being made since last fall, before the fighting started. Not the food, of course, but everything's mostly for the people here. The roads aren't safe for most folks, so we're not expecting many visitors."

Laevatein remained stoic, but she couldn't help thinking on the burned husks of villages she'd passed in Muspel. Was it like this before the flames had claimed homes and lives?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, the blacksmith leaning over to look at her mold. "You poured that brilliantly. Tell me, do you have experience with forging?"

Laevatein shook her head. "…No."

"Then you're a natural!" The blacksmith laughed, gesturing to where Alfonse was assisting Fjorm in picking up the mess she'd made when her crucible tipped over. "I think you can do something more complex than your friend over there. Care to try?"

Laevatein nodded slowly. If she could show she was the better forger, then this first contest was hers. "…Very well, what do you have in mind?"

The blacksmith stood and went to a bench, pulling out a small sack. Laevatein watched him empty the sack and grab a few items before coming back. In his hands were nails, a band of steel, and a horse shoe. "You'll be working on these next. The nails must be a certain shape, the band needs to be thin enough to go around a wheel, and the shoe's self-evident. Think you can do it?"

Laevatein looked at the items, then over to Alfonse and Fjorm. "…Yes. Why don't you help her get the candlestick right, I can work with Prince Alfonse."

The blacksmith nodded and called to Alfonse to help Laevatein. Once the prince was beside her, Laevatein felt heat in her hands.

Time to forge and show these people what a royal of fire could do.

 _-A Few Hours Later-_

"I should've expected something like this."

Alfonse sighed as they left the blacksmith, the man in question bowing reverently to Laevatein. The princess had used her innate fire magic and understanding of fire to not only forge everything she was given in record time, but also produce such high-quality pieces the blacksmith tried to hire her on the spot.

Fjorm was forced to quietly concede her loss in the first contest, as while she could forge the items well enough after a few tries, she couldn't match Laevatein.

Alfonse, minus dealing with the impassioned blacksmith, was glad to see Laevatein enjoying herself. She'd worn a smirk the whole time, though he'd missed her victorious looks to Fjorm.

"…If I know anything, it's fire." Laevatein said after preening a bit more. "Working and shaping something with it is only natural, though I never knew there were so many uses for iron."

Fjorm shrugged as they wound through the streets, looking for a shop. "Iron is useful everywhere. I've certainly gained an appreciation for the work involved at least, so I'll be sure to thank the smiths when we get back."

"Try not to forget, we'll be out for a few weeks may I remind." Alfonse said, pausing in the street. "But, after all that work, who says we get a treat?"

The girls looked to find storefronts advertising sweets, pastries, and honey-ale. Shrugging, the party went in, grabbed whatever caught their attention, and wandered to the town square. An open bench beckoned them to sit, and they watched the people go by setting things up.

"This is good," Fjorm mumbled as she nibbled on an orange tiramisu. "I've never heard of this dessert before."

Alfonse sipped his ale. "It's definitely festival fare, you won't find it normally otherwise."

Fjorm hummed and broke off a piece. "Would you like a piece? I don't mind sharing."

Alfonse smiled and accepted the morsel, but shortly found a cinnamon bun under his nose. "Um… Laevatein?"

"…I'm good, you can have the rest." She grumbled, hand staying where it was. "I… always share these with my sister anyway."

Alfonse almost smiled and took the sweet. "Then you can have some of my treat… when I find one I like. For now, thank you, that's kind."

Laevatein gave him a small smile, Fjorm pouting across from her. Fjorm needed to be more decisive or Laevatein was going to get Alfonse the rest of the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're holding the tryouts for the main event tomorrow! Those wishing to participate, please make your way to me!"

Fjorm perked up at the call. "That sounds interesting. Want to look before we head to the fields?"

Alfonse was equally intrigued and followed the voice, Laevatein following at what sounded like another competition. Hopefully, it would be something she could win just as handily.

They found the voice to be an older man atop a tower in the center of the square, a space cleared before the tower where the people gathered around.

"The rules are simple!" The man called. "All you need to do is show your talents to the crowd and wow us! The one that gets the most cheers will be chosen as tomorrow's main event and be given their pick of items at the close of the festival! Who wants to start?"

Fjorm and Laevatein looked to each other, a woman's agreement marking this as the second contest. Alfonse noted the look, if not its purpose, and he had to wonder if women were telepathic only with other women. It would certainly explain why they always seemed to have silent conversations without the guys noticing.

Laevatein and Fjorm strode into the space, the announcer cheering when he saw them. "Well, look here! We have a pair of lovely ladies that want to try their hands! Tell me, milady's, what will you be doing?"

Fjorm fidgeted but took solace in the cool well of patience she'd fostered over many years. "I will serenade the crowd, good sir. I'm quite confident in my skill."

"I will demonstrate martial prowess." Laevatein announced, her gaze going to Alfonse. "I have a partner of equal skill that can put on a show."

The announcer let out a booming laugh. "Then let us see what you can do! We'll start with the fighters; this town hasn't seen a good duel in ages!"

The crowd cheered in response, Laevatein and Alfonse taking sole possession of the space while grabbing some practice blades that were to be used tomorrow for mock fights. Once settled, the two began to duel, the crowd cheering and howling at the graceful moves and powerful strikes.

Fjorm, having seen the dance many times at far greater intensity, was focused on choosing a song. She'd cursed Gunnthra for putting her through those singing lessons when she was younger, but now Fjorm vowed to thank her elder sister when they got back.

 _Hmm… there's no drums or other singers, so I need a solo. What's a good one…? Aha! It may be a little depressing, but I do love singing it._

The cheers of the crowd and voice of the announcer showed the pair were finished. Alfonse walked past and patted Fjorm on the shoulder. "I know you can make them riled up, have at it. Also, personally, I'm looking forward to this just as much as that spar."

Fjorm smiled, relaxing just enough to feel confident. After trading respectful nods with Laevatein, she went to the center of the space and waited for the crowd to calm down.

"Now we have our singer!" The man cried, the crowd chattering excitedly. They'd already seen a great spectacle of a duel, so how would this lone woman compete?

Fjorm took another deep breath and started with some chords, just warming up. Already the crowd began to mutter, shocked that the woman held such a beautiful voice and had yet to truly sing.

Then, she began. "Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium…" **(1)**

As the song played itself out, the crowd was stunned into silence by the melancholy and richness of the song, though none understood the lyrics. They didn't need to, not when Fjorm was channeling her own deep grief into the song.

By the time she finished, and the applause began to rain, Fjorm could see many of the villagers crying.

She bowed and returned to her compatriots, both staring at her in open disbelief.

"You… sounded incredible." Alfonse muttered, unable to put words to the weight in his chest. "Dare I say it, you outshined Olivia and gave Azura a run for her money."

Laevatein nodded, a faint memory clawing at her mind. "Yes… it sounded almost… familiar…"

Fjorm smiled sadly. "It's a Nifl funeral song, I was taught it after my father died early in my life. I… I sing it from time to time, to remember my mother."

Laevatein's face twisted in thought, but Alfonse was looking to the announcer. "And… it looks like you won Fjorm. Problem is, that makes you the main attraction tomorrow, so you'll have to join the villagers for the show. Probably won't get to wander around with us."

Fjorm drooped, disappointed, but Alfonse clapped her shoulder. "It's alright, we'll figure it out. Let's go talk to the guy in the tower and then head for the fields. It may not seem like it, but it's past noon."

Fjorm felt better at that and nodded. Alfonse grinned and went to talk with the announcer, leaving Fjorm and the still thinking Laevatein alone.

Well, as alone as they could be with villagers milling about and staring at them, but that was ignored by both women.

"…This round is yours." Laevatein eventually said. "I cannot compete with your voice. Nor can I say that I'm not… learning. I still do not see why you fight so hard for such simple things, but I at least see how war affects these people."

Fjorm couldn't stop the surprise in her response. "Surely you've not changed your mind so quickly? I was sure you'd be more obstinate in your beliefs."

"A tool does not have beliefs." Laevatein said. "A tool takes on only their master's beliefs and seeks to make them reality. I am no longer a tool to my father, so I have no beliefs, thus I consider all before me with an open mind. Should I become a tool once more, than my beliefs shall be my master's."

Fjorm had no way to respond to that. Even now, Laevatein saw herself as a tool, so she must be more confused than anyone with all this new information and no personal view point to consider things through. All she had were Surtr's beliefs, and those were already being challenged.

Alfonse returned before Fjorm could offer any words. "I managed to convince them that you could work with them tomorrow. That keeps today free and it'll let you go about the festival with us after the show."

Fjorm sighed and nodded. "Very well then, I can work with that. Shall we go to the fields now? I believe that's the last item for today."

Alfonse laughed and waved for them to follow. "That it is. Should be fun and we're right in time for the harvest. Trust me, nothing's better than veggies straight out of the ground."

"I hope you clean them." Laevatein drawled. "It is… disgusting, to eat food covered in dirt."

Alfonse and Fjorm stared at her before laughing heartily. It looked like, beneath everything, Laevatein was very much normal. At least when it came to wanting to eat things not covered in dirt.

"Come on," Alfonse said, grabbing Laevatein and Fjorm's arms. "We need to get there soon."

The girls stumbled as he pulled them along, but they smiled at each other before freeing themselves and following, the air much more relaxed than any of them expected after so short a time.

 _-Fields, Three Hours Later-_

"Whew, that was fun!"

The girls lay off to the side, flat on their backs and panting heavily. The farmer had been more than happy to accept their help in exchange for a few lessons of farming, but that had soon given way to a competition where the three had to plow a field before the others.

The fields themselves had been left to fallow over the winter, so the farmer had promised to give them a bushel of fresh produce if they cleared and plowed the three fields. With that, Fjorm and Laevatein had their final competition while Alfonse was doing it for fun.

All three had taken to the task with gusto, but the girls found themselves slowing with the plows. Sure, they'd cleared the fields quickly enough, but it was a big difference swinging a plow than swinging a weapon.

Alfonse though was a machine. In, pull, out, repeat. Again and again his plow sank into the earth and created perfect ditches while it took a few rows for the girls to get it right. He was also tireless, continuing to work even when the girls had to stop and rest their aching bodies.

Thus, Alfonse was the lone member of the party standing as the sun fell in the sky, only a light dusting of dirt and sweat on his body while the girls looked like they'd run twenty leagues through mud-fields.

"You… are… a monster…" Laevatein panted. "No wonder… we could… never catch you… during your retreats…"

Fjorm tried to laugh but only coughed. "You… think he's bad… there's some of them… that can… do this without… sweating at all!"

Laevatein shuddered. Now those reports about tireless beasts in the skirmishes made sense.

"Come on you two, it's not that bad." Alfonse tried, but shied away at their glares. "Alright, so maybe it is that bad. Just look on the bright side, we got all the veggies we need to have stew tonight. I even heard they brought in some lamb for the celebration tomorrow."

Laevatein perked up at that. She hadn't had lamb in forever, what with most of the sheep being used for wool back home. "That… sounds like an acceptable reward."

"Agreed," Fjorm breathed, finally catching her breath. "Go ahead and talk to the farmer Alfonse, we'll catch up in a minute."

Alfonse shrugged and placed the plow on his shoulder before walking off, his voice calling to the farmer. Once he was gone, Fjorm sat up and sighed. "Well… we're tied at the end of the day. How do you want to settle this?"

Laevatein sat up and frowned. "Coin flip… is the only fair way we have on us."

Fjorm groaned and pulled a coin from her satchel. "Crown or feather?"

"Crown."

Fjorm flipped the coin and they watched it fly into the air before tinkling on the ground, the surface showing a feather.

"Looks like you'll get him the rest of the night." Laevatein sighed, disappointment palpable. "Guess I can… do something else."

Fjorm frowned and scooted over, a hand going to Laevatein's shoulder. "Hey, you'll get him almost all day tomorrow. Why not come up with something you can both enjoy? I don't know what that may be, but surely you'll think of something."

"I… don't know what he likes." Laevatein admitted. "I haven't known him that long, remember?"

Fjorm grimaced, she had forgotten. "Well… in my time with the Order, I've noticed that Alfonse enjoys many things. He's actually quite amenable to most hobbies, but with the festival tomorrow, why not learn to dance?"

Laevatein looked to Fjorm, clearly confused. "You… would help me? Though I declared you my rival and have attempted to take your head?"

"Don't try and ruin the good will." Fjorm muttered. "But I want you to see why we fight as well. While it pains me to know that you've assisted in my homeland's oppression, I also know that it is Surtr that ultimately brought such ruin. If that means I help someone chase their heart's desire, though that desire is my own, then I will do so."

Laevatein felt her chest warm at those words. "My… my sister once gave me advice, when I was but a child. She said… 'when you find someone who will help you, no matter if the goal is their own, then you have found a friend.'"

Fjorm smiled. "I think that's wonderful advice. It reminds me of some my sister gave me, almost word for word."

She held out her hand. "Would… you call me a friend, Princess Laevatein?"

Laevatein looked to the hand, then to her own, and the warmth spread to her mind.

She took it.

"Thank you."

 _-Alfonse, Inn-_

They returned from the farm loaded with plenty of veggies, the innkeeper more than happy to take it off their hands and make lamb stew for the whole inn.

Ale soon flowed, and Alfonse found himself eating with Fjorm as Laevatein flitted about the floor, learning the local dances and enjoying herself if the smirk she wore meant anything.

"What did you two talk about?" Alfosne asked after another bite. "I never thought I'd see Laevatein go up to a stranger and ask to be taught a dance."

Fjorm giggled and sipped her ale. "That's between us, Alfonse. I'm just glad we're able to enjoy ourselves, I haven't been able to in some time."

Alfonse grew somber. "I know what you mean. I don't think I've enjoyed myself this much since Zacharias left. It's… hard to open one's self to others when someone so close is taken away."

Fjorm stared at him, surprised he was being so open. Maybe that ale was stronger than she thought. "You… never really mentioned what it was like before Kiran joined the order. I knew you and Zacharias were close, but…"

Alfonse sighed and chugged the rest of his ale. Once done, he spoke. "Zacharias was the brother I never had. Emblia was much less active in those days, so we mostly dealt with bandits and other riff-raff. My father was, and still is, disapproving of my membership, so I had to go to Zacharias or Commander Anna when I had problems. He even taught Sharena how to use a shield, odd as it sounds."

Fjorm could almost picture a young Sharena holding up a shield far larger than her while a younger Alfonse wacked at it with a stick. She suppressed the giggle and took Alfonse's hand. "It sounds like a wonderful time, and I understand why his situation weighs on you so. Once Surtr is dealt with, you have my full support in helping him."

Alfonse smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Fjorm. That means more than you know.

Fjorm smiled back and they were content for a time, Alfonse not letting go and Fjorm in no hurry to remind him of the hold. At least, until they heard a lot of cheering.

"By the gods," Alfonse laughed when he got a look at the commotion. "Laevatein's a fast learner."

Fjorm broke from her reverie and peered into the crowd, laughing as well. "That she is!"

Laevatein had taken over the leader's spot in the group dance at the center of the main floor, the other patrons dancing, singing, and drinking in turn while a fiddler plied her trade. In fact, it looked and sounded so jolly, that people from outside were coming in to join.

Alfonse stood, Fjorm rising with him unbidden. "Want to join in?"

Fjorm looked to the floor, Laevatein, then Alfonse.

Her smile lit the room. "Why not?"

Alfonse laughed heartily and led her to the floor, the pair leaping and twirling about with the other dancers, at times switching partners, but always coming back together.

Laevatein, smelling an opportunity, took a turn with each of them, if only so Fjorm wouldn't complain about a breach of rules. It was the most fun any of them had experienced in ages, the music and atmosphere buoying them until they could do no more.

Most of the patrons crashed in their chairs or on the floor, but Alfonse had enough energy to take the girls back. Everyone took advantage of the unconscious patrons to clean themselves up and get ready for bed, but Laevatein was the first to fall asleep.

Fjorm though was still riding the evening's high. "Alfonse, can I ask you something?"

Alfonse grunted, eyes drooping closed.

"If… Kiran came up and asked your blessing to date Sharena, would you give it?"

Alfonse shot bolt upright, eyes wide in disbelief. "But… he'll have to go back home eventually, right? That'd break both of their hearts, if Sharena said yes. I… I don't know if I could do it."

Fjorm nodded, knowing his heart was in the right place. "I was just curious. As I said, I think Kiran has a crush on her, and most everyone I've asked about it seem to believe it's mutual. Just… try and think what will make them happy, I guess. There's some time to think about it while we're out here."

Alfonse sighed and laid down. "You're right… this trip is about showing Laevatein what life has to offer and showing you more of Askr. Even still… thank you for telling me. I want them to be happy, I just need some time to think about it now."

Fjorm smiled gently and wished him goodnight before blowing out the last candle lighting the room.

She didn't have the heart to tell him Kiran and Sharena had moved rooms not to be closer to the training grounds, but so they could rut without being interrupted.

Except for Fjorm of course, that's how she knew.

Awkward few days.

…

Damn it, now she couldn't get the image out of her head.

 _Ch. End_

 **And that's a chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late upload guys, I got super busy and couldn't work on most anything until the last couple weeks. As such, I bring you this new chapter which focuses more on Fjorm and Laevatein, though we'll see more of Alfonse next chapter as they wander the festival and set out for the next destination.**

 **Edit: The (1) marks the song as the opening to Elfen Lied. Sorry, I forgot to put that in!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


	4. First Festival

**Alrighty, who's ready to go have fun in the festival? This one's almost entirely Alfonse and Laevatein after Fjorm's had the spotlight the last while, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 _First Festival_

Alfonse woke to find the girls sprawled over him again. Two times may be coincidence, but Alfonse didn't need a third to know this would be happening, a lot. If he was honest, seeing these serious girls so… silly, was a big relief.

It felt like they could start healing, being away from the pressures of their positions. While it was probably hypocritical to say that, knowing his own bull-headed zeal, it still made Alfonse's heart soar to see the kingdom again and having a good time.

He hadn't really enjoyed himself in a while, now that he thought about it.

That train of thought came to an end when Fjorm groaned and her eyes fluttered open, his smile greeting her. "Good morning. Would it be alright to have my arm back? I need it if we're to go on with our day."

Fjorm yelped and jumped up, stumbling away and bowing. "I'm sorry, it happened again!"

The shout made Laevatein's eyes scrunch and she opened them blearily. "Oh… good morning, Prince."

Alfonse smiled at her too. "Good morning to you. May I ask you to stand and get ready? The festival awaits us."

Laevatein hummed before snuggling closer, voice sleepy. "Just… five more minutes. I… want to finish my dream…"

She fell asleep again, Alfonse chuckling before looking at Fjorm. "Well, I fear I'm trapped. Would you mind going downstairs and securing a table? I'll get her up, no need to wait."

Fjorm looked like she wanted to protest, loudly, but she held her tongue. Alfonse looked more amused than anything, so it was unlikely anything significant would happen. "Very well, just let me get ready. I have to pick something for the performance today, weird as it will be, but I look forward to enjoying the rest of the festival when my role is done."

Alfonse waved with his free hand. "Knock'em dead. I'll be cheering you on in the crowd, so keep an eye out! Well, I should be saying that after breakfast, but I'm looking forward to it regardless!"

Fjorm smiled, nerves eased. She set about getting herself ready and was soon out the door. Once she was gone, Alfonse turned his attention to the slumbering Laevatein. "Please, Laevatein, wake up. There's more good food and a full day to be had. Surely you don't want to miss it?"

Laevatein stirred, but did not wake, only mumbled words her response. "Don't… want to… momma… tired…"

Alfonse sighed, unpleasant thoughts filling his mind. There had been no mention of a queen of Muspel, despite the princess before him and her elder sister, so Alfonse could only guess as to the woman's fate. "But you must awake, Laevatein. I fear I won't be able to stand if you don't and the day will be over before it starts."

Laevatein's hands gripped at his shirt, but her eyes opened, clearer this time. "Where…? Oh, right… I guess I was dreaming…"

She looked up, eyes meeting Alfonse. "Good morning, Prince. I… apologize for… being so lazy…"

Alfonse shrugged. "No problem, but we need to get going. Last thing we want is to deal with a bunch of hungover patrons before hitting the stalls."

"Drunkards… are unpleasant…" Laevatein mumbled, but her eyes were fully clear as she got off Alfonse. "But… what will we be doing? I've… never been to a common festival."

Alfonse stretched with a groan and stood, Laevatein already going to her bedside. "Well, we'll see games, go shopping, eat, dance, just go about and make merry. People always look forward to these, especially since most must work so hard to get by. Add on the war and I doubt the villagers will be able to hold another for some time."

Laevatein hummed in thought, swapping her sleepwear for the travel dress, leggings, and boots. "If I may… would it be too much of an imposition to seek out more clothes? I do not have my armor, and I would not wish to wear soiled garments in public."

Right there, Alfonse was remined Laevatein was indeed royalty. That, and he had to wonder why no one thought to pack a necessary change of clothes or two. "I don't mind at all, we're bound to see something that'll catch your eye. Though, why didn't you mention this earlier? I'm sure Fjorm would share, you both seem to have the same frame."

"I do not wish to impose," Laevatein said, the picture of reason. "That, and I feel Princess Fjorm chose her clothing for specific occasions. It would be better if I had my own… so nothing unpleasant befalls either of us."

Alfonse had a feeling she didn't mean muddy roads and fording rivers. Regardless, he smiled. "Then I see no issue in looking. Who knows, maybe we'll see something interesting while we browse."

Laevatein hid a smirk as she left the room, standing by the door as Alfonse changed. She was really looking forward to today, especially since she'd have the prince all to herself for most of it. A great chance to learn more about him, find his interests and what he loves, then start the seduction.

That was what she was here for after all, the whole reason to agree with his idea…

…So why did the thought of doing this for her father cause such discomfort in her chest?

"Laevatein? Are you ok?"

Laevatein blinked, turning to find Alfonse gazing at her in concern. "I… am ok. Just thinking about my sister."

"Princess Laegjarn?" Alfonse asked, humming at Laevatein's nod. "I'm sure she's fine. The Order has had no further skirmishes while we've been away, and I know your sacrifice was to ensure her safety. You clearly care for her."

Laevatein sighed and pushed off the wall. "She… has taken care of me, seen to my well-being. Would you not seek to protect someone who has done the same for you? You do not strike me as one who leaves debts unpaid."

"I owe no debts to my family." Alfonse said as he followed. "I protect my sister because she is my family and I love her. I protect my comrades because they support and care for me. My duty and my own values lead my actions, not a wish to collect on ephemeral debts."

Laevatein shook her head as they entered the inn's dining room, none of the night's revelry apparent. "You'd last barely a week in Muspel. No one does something without expecting a favor or payment, debt is the only way to escape paying with your life should what you offer in exchange be insufficient."

Alfonse frowned. "That… is a difficult way to live."

"It's the only way we know." Laevatein answered as they walked towards a waving Fjorm. "Are you… curious? About my home?"

Alfonse stroked his chin, thinking. "Yes… I am. Let's eat first though, we won't see Fjorm until later so better to send her off with a smile."

Laevatein eventually nodded, the pair taking a seat and chatting with Fjorm about that day's plans. It was strange to Laevatein, being so open, but she'd never felt lighter and more at ease than here with these two. Her… friends…

Such a strange word. Describing Fjorm and their odd bond struck up over barely two days while being completely insufficient to describe her and Alfonse. They weren't quite friends, not with Laevatein set on pursuing the prince, but he was still patient and willing to listen.

"Laevatein, are you ok? Fjorm left several minutes ago."

Laevatein blinked and looked around. Indeed, the Nifl princess was no longer there, and Alfonse was giving her another concerned look. "I'm fine… just lost in thought."

"You seem to be thinking a lot lately." Alfonse mumbled, gesturing to the plate in front of her. "Last I saw, you couldn't stand the taste of grapefruit, but you ate the one on your plate without noticing."

Laevatein grimaced, noting the rind sitting on her plate. "So… that was that bitter feeling I had…"

She stood and shook her head, hair falling over her back. "I… require something to distract me. Are those stalls you mentioned ready?"

"Most of them are," Alfonse said, standing as well. "I'm sure we'll find something to take your mind off things. And if not, well, I'll do my best to get you out of your funk."

Laevatein almost snorted. This wasn't a funk, more of… indecision. "Very well, then lead on. As I said, I've never been to a common festival."

Alfonse nodded and started for the door but paused when he felt Laevatein loop her arm around his. "Um… what are you doing?"

"I said to lead, did I not?" Laevatein asked, head tilted curiously. "I… do not wish us to get separated. This is the easiest way."

Alfonse scratched his cheek, a light blush visible. "Well, I guess, but it won't be that crowded. It's just that people are gossipers and they're bound to jump to conclusions."

"Fjorm… mentioned something like that." Laevatein mumbled, stepping closer to Alfonse. "But, are they not already gossiping? Fjorm said that it is inappropriate for a man and a woman to share a room, let alone two women and one man. What difference does this make?"

Alfonse didn't have a real answer to that, but he didn't want Fjorm to get the wrong idea. It would make the rest of this trip much harder than it needed to be if she thought Alfonse was getting sympathetic. "I guess… but let's try to be inconspicuous, if only so we can have some peace."

Laevatein felt an idea take root and she stood on her toes, lips next to his ear. "Of course. What better disguise than the happy couple?"

Alfonse nearly jumped away, but Laevatein kept him in place. "Was… was that a joke?"

"Of course." Laevatein said, mask back in place. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Alfonse flushed further and cleared his throat. "Uh, just surprised is all. You don't seem like one to make jokes. Uh… shall we be off?"

Laevatein nodded with a pleased grin. She'd heard mention of this thing called 'teasing' amongst the soldiers back home and she could see why it was so well liked.

Alfonse took the first step and guided her into the street, colorful cloth and tents already littering the streets. He was right about it not being very crowded, but there were still a lot more people than just villagers here.

As they walked through the throngs, Laevatein glanced around, trying to find something interesting. Most of what they passed were stands offering food, from fried dough coated in sugar to grilled meats and drinks. Most she recognized, but one or two looked strange to her.

Alfonse noticed and pulled her attention to a small stall at the end of the street. "This one's serving poached pears and cinnamon apples. Would you care to try them?"

"Then what will I get you?" Laevatein asked, even as she eyed the succulent pears. "I must pay you back lest I fall further into your debt."

Alfonse chuckled and freed himself, Laevatein reaching for him unconsciously. She stopped herself and watched Alfonse chat with the stall owner and exchange some coin for the pears and an apple. Once he had them, he came back and handed the pears to her. "Don't worry about it, the money's for all of us. Between you and me, Captain Anna gave us way more gold than I know what to do with, so don't be shy."

Laevatein hummed and took a bite of the first pear, a pleased noise escaping her. "So sweet… yet a little sour… what did you say this was?"

"Poached pears." Alfonse answered, taking a bite out of his apple. "Have you never seen pears before?"

Laevatein took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. "In my home… only hardy plants can survive, and even then, only in what little soil is fertile. Few if any fruits make it to my people's tables, and only apples and grapefruit can be grown regularly. Things like this don't exist in Muspel."

"Then I'm glad to give you something new." Alfonse said, Laevatein pausing at his pleased voice. "Honestly, Askr is blessed to have so much fertile land. When there's no war, we produce more food then any of us know what to do with. Not even exporting most of the surplus deals with the problem and we have to leave much to rot."

Laevatein felt something weird bubble in her gut. "Are… are you saying what I think?"

"Well, it depends on my parents." Alfonse admitted as he guided Laevatein away from the stand. "But if what you say is true, I see no issue adding Muspel to our trade partners. We were already going to do so with Nifl when the war's over and I believe that alleviating your people's worries can finally put all this land to good use."

Laevatein stared in open shock. Food had been the most significant contributor to Muspel's culture of strength, and here was one man casually promising an end to it. What could he possibly gain from it aside from getting rid of excess?

"What else differs Askr from Muspel?" Alfonse asked as they walked, Laevatein taking his arm instinctually. "Aside from it being a land of flame and famine like you've already mentioned."

Laevatein looked at the ground, counting steps as she thought. "It… can be beautiful at night. My home is near an active volcano and watching the lava leap through the night sky is… breathtaking. Beyond that, military service is mandatory… and I believe we have far fewer dyes than this land."

Alfonse followed her gaze and spied a stand selling dye. "Well, what dyes do you have? I remember seeing much black and red amongst your soldiers, and a surprising amount of gold."

"We use mostly pumice and ash for our clothes." Laevatein mumbled, gazing curiously at the myriad colors. "It's the most abundant source of color, that's why everything's black. We also have large amounts of matter roots that grow in cave springs, thus the red. As for the gold… do you think all that lava doesn't have something valuable?"

Alfonse had been tracking her gaze as she'd explained, Laevatein's gaze always returning to a bottle of dark blue. "I suppose having the earth come to you would make mining much easier. Though, do not other metals make dyes too? Such as that blue?"

Laevatein looked away. "Not… really. Red and black signify strength to my people, all other colors are weak. Gold is the only exception, and that is for status alone. I… rarely see such vibrant hues."

Alfonse hummed as he looked to his festival partner and the stall. Eventually, he shrugged and went up to the stall, only to be surprised at who came out to greet them. "…Lady Oboro? What are you doing here?"

The spear fighter smiled at Alfonse, though her eyes were constantly flickering to an on-guard Laevatein. "Well, I heard the festival here would be selling all kinds of fashions, so I packed up my things and hopped over! Don't worry, I got permission and everything, but man it's been fun. Never thought I'd find so many fashion enthusiasts in one place!"

She crossed her arms. "So, how's our prisoner doing? Didn't think I'd see you arm in arm with her after just three days."

Alfonse scratched his cheek as Laevatein scooted closer, not quite glaring at Oboro. "Well, she insisted that we don't get separated. Considering she doesn't have a layout of the village yet and Fjorm got roped into helping the main event, I've had to make do."

Oboro looked skeptical but shrugged. "Alright, far be it from me to say anything else. To business, what brought you over here?"

Alfonse relaxed and pointed to the bottle of dark-blue dye. "Princess Laevatein was interested in this dye. I've been learning more about Muspel from her, and apparently they only use two colors in their clothes."

Oboro looked like she'd been told all fashion was dead. "What?! Oh, you poor soul, come with me! We are going to show you all _kinds_ of colors, and I won't rest until we find the perfect wardrobe for you! None of that raven motif crap either!"

Laevatein soon found herself pulled away from Alfonse and forced into a circle of stalls, each offering something related to fashion. Was this place that close by? She'd never so much as spotted an entrance.

"Ladies and gents!" Oboro shouted, making everyone look at her. "I've found a model!"

There was silence for a moment before the various stall owners descended on Laevatein with a frenzy, the normally stoic woman letting out a strange squeak of panic before disappearing into the mass.

Alfonse watched in stunned amazement before giving chase. "Wait a minute, we didn't agree to any of this!"

One of the stall owners fell out of the crowd and blocked his route, her toothy grin saying it all. "Ah, let us get your lady friend ready, Prince Alfonse. It's been a right sight to see you with such a beauty hanging off your arm, and I hear you've got another performing tonight too! It does this old heart good to see you finally getting somewhere."

Alfonse blushed hard. "Wait a minute, you have the wrong idea! We're just out on a break, it's not like I'm courting them!"

The woman clearly didn't believe him. "Come my dear, there's no need to be shy. You're the crown prince, and a man at that, it's only natural you find yourself interested! Tell me, does your sister know? Or your parents? I know they'd be just giddy."

Alfonse silently swore to never tell any of them. His father would start celebrating, Sharena would tease him into the grave, and his mother would start planning a wedding. Before his parents heard where Laevatein or Fjorm were from of course, then things would get bad.

"As I said, you leave her to us," the woman said as she turned back to the crowd. "We'll bring your paramour out looking better than ever!"

Alfonse groaned as the woman left. "For the love of- she's not my paramour, neither's Fjorm! Geez, people will do all they can to inject romance where there's none to be found!"

Alfonse kicked at a pebble and felt his cheeks heat further. Yes, he knew that both girls were lovely, beautiful in fact, but he knew nothing would come of this journey. Well, hopefully Laevatein would have a change of heart, but romance was not happening.

Fjorm was married to her kingdom and revenge. Laevatein didn't understand most basic interactions as was, so that was out too. It didn't matter he was attracted to them, as anyone his age would be, there was just no way any of them could form something meaningful!

…It hurt to think that. He could almost hear Zacharias calling him an idiot and to try anyway, but damn it, he never had to deal with this! It wasn't like he could write a letter and ask for advice, everyone back at the Order were pathological matchmakers. Well, the married ones anyway, but his point stood.

Woe upon any that told Gunnthra, she'd never leave him or Fjorm be if she found out.

Disaster upon any who spilled the beans and got Princess Laegjarn on their trail, they'd have hell to pay while the general came for her sister.

"We're done! Alfonse, come see your lovely companion!"

Alfonse blinked, snapped from his thoughts. "What? You've been at it less than then…ten…minutes… wow."

Alfonse didn't know what else to say. Laevatein had been placed, well more likely forced, into a gown of navy with violet trimming. It drew the eye to her light hair that, in the light, looked a bit pink. A necklace of strung rubies made her red eyes shine more than usual and the ensemble looked amazing next to her cocoa skin.

"Told ya we'd make her look better than ever!" Oboro crowed as she popped out of the crowd. "Trust me, there were like, a million ways we could work with her. But, in the interest of keeping your trip light, I narrowed it down to this gown, her travel dress, a coat for nasty weather, a sun-dress, some casual pants and tunics, with some jewelry should you run into a formal occasion."

Alfonse's brain took another minute to reboot. "Uh… how much does this cost?"

One of the men laughed, several bags in hand. "If it secures the royal line, nothing!"

Everyone laughed except Alfonse and Laevatein. Alfonse was too busy being embarrassed and Laevatein was still processing how many outfits she'd been forced into over barely ten minutes.

"Well, get back to the festival." Oboro chuckled when no rebuttal was forthcoming. "I certainly don't want to miss Fjorm's show, but you two can get some more exploring in before that happens. Go on, show off, we chose that especially for you!"

Alfonse had enough sense to bow and mumble his thanks before grabbing Laevatein's hand and getting away from the mad fashionistas. Once they were in a secluded corner, Alfonse bowed deeply. "I cannot express enough regret for getting you into that. I had no idea Oboro would be there, let alone drag you off."

"…It is fine." Laevatein sighed, playing with a strand of hair. "At least… my clothing's been taken care of."

Alfonse straightened and pinched his nose. "And at cost no less. I don't know what they expect from being that generous, but I still must apologize for their antics. Are you sure you're ok?"

Laevatein took a moment to look over her new clothes. The gown was smooth, comfortable, and very flattering. The necklace was beautiful, and she could easily picture Alfonse staring at her dumbfounded…

"I'm… quite alright. In fact, I feel I should thank them."

She sauntered forward and smirked at him. "I can honestly say I've made someone speechless. If that's not a good thing, I don't know what is."

Alfonse stared before smiling. "You're not pausing as much when you speak. I'll take that as a good thing."

He offered his arm. "Ready to see more of the festival? We haven't even seen the games yet."

Laevatein nodded and took his arm, sweeping out of the corner with him. She could feel the villagers and visitors staring at her and whispering, but she didn't mind. Instead, she felt almost at peace as jealous young men muttered about Alfonse being lucky and admiring women called her beautiful.

She wasn't vain by nature, but it sure felt good to get her ego stroked.

…Now that was strange. Weapons had no ego, they simply followed orders. They were pleased when their master was complimented, not themselves. Was it that being with Alfonse for so short a time was wearing away at a lifetime of conditioning?

Was this what affection could do?

"Oh look, they've set up mock fights. I don't think we can have a turn with you all dressed up, but there's a chess tournament over there if you're interested."

Laevatein returned to reality and glanced around. Indeed, it appeared they'd arrived at a large clearing in the stalls where several games had been set up. There were mock fights, as Alfonse said, and a group of men playing chess right next to the ring. "…Sure, I haven't played a game of chess in some time."

Alfonse nodded and led her to the tables, each taking a seat across from a challenger. Alfonse took a few minutes to dispatch his opponent, but a glance over showed Laevatein already on her second. "Wow, you're good at this."

Laevatein shrugged as she forced her opponent into check. "I played often with my sister. She… did it to sharpen my tactics."

Alfonse hummed, his next opponent taking a seat. "Well, you're obviously experienced. Want to have a few more matches before going against me?"

"Why Prince Alfosne, are you challenging me?" Laevatein asked with faux confusion. "I thought you were more partial to things unrelated to the mind."

Alfonse raised a brow. "Sass from you? Something must be in the air here, you're nothing like you were last week."

"I'm as confused as you are." Laevatein said as she stopped her opponent's desperate counter-attack. "But… it is not unpleasant. I feel… light, almost. Checkmate."

Some of the onlookers oohed and awed, a crowd forming over the next several minutes as Alfonse and Laevatein took on all comers and swiftly defeated them. It became a bit rowdy as someone started taking bets when it came time for the pair to face off.

Compared to the other games, this one was far more deliberate. Laevatein had played with some of the best strategic minds in Muspel over the years, but Alfonse had practiced with strategists renowned in every kingdom that knew of them. Even still, his style was straight-forward, and it was only his practice that kept the game even.

"How do you think Fjorm is doing?"

The question startled Laevatein, making her let go of the knight she was moving. It was in a terrible position too, which Alfonse took swift advantage of. "I… fail to see how that has any bearing on this match."

Alfonse shrugged as she tried to figure out a counter. "Well, I'm hoping she's not too nervous. Fjorm's very dedicated to her work, that's not in doubt, but she's always been shy and reluctant to interact with others. Trust me, it took weeks for her to get comfortable with me and we've been partners since she joined."

Laevatein bit her lip and made a tentative move. Of course Alfonse would bring Fjorm up, they'd known each other for so long. It wouldn't surprise her if Alfonse thought on her whenever Laevatein wasn't talking to him or otherwise dragging his gaze to her.

…Was this that jealousy thing her sister had mentioned a while back? Geez, emotions were so fickle, no wonder her sister preached stoicism.

"Check."

Laevatein turned her attention to the board and growled. Her king was pinned between a bishop and a rook with only one way out. That would just lead to checkmate because of his queen, but her only piece with the movement to counter was blocked by a blasted pawn. That mistake with the knight had cost her the game.

"…I concede."

She tipped over her king and the crowd cheered, Alfonse reaching over to shake her hand. "I got lucky, you had me if you hadn't let go of the knight. I… apologize for startling you like that."

Laevatein shook. "It's… nothing to apologize for. Unexpected actions or distractions are a part of life, we must account for them."

Alfonse smiled and nodded. "Spoken like a leader. Well, this has been fun, but it's almost time for the show. Don't want to miss it, right?"

Laevatein silently wished that they would. That way Alfonse's attention would be focused solely on her for the rest of the day. But… she knew he'd go anyway and saying no would do nothing but confuse him. "…Of course not."

Alfonse's smile widened, and they left the tent, silently wondering at the amount of money changing hands. Once they were away from the games, they made their way through the streets of stalls and eventually found themselves in the main square.

By the looks of things, the show was about to begin. Why else would there be so many of the villagers gathered in one place?

…That explained why the streets were so much emptier than earlier.

Regardless, the pair found a spot near the front. The crowd was rowdy and loud, but Alfonse and Laevatein were content to wait for their friend to take the stage and dazzle away.

"Hey, Alfonse!"

Alfonse perked up and turned to find Oboro running towards him, a bundle of cloth in hand. "Lady Oboro? What do you need?"

Oboro screeched to a halt and shoved the bundle into his arms. "You guys left so fast I didn't give you your clothes! Not Laevatein's, I dropped those off at the inn, these are yours Alfonse!"

Alfonse looked between the bundle and Oboro several times before groaning. "But I already brought all the necessary-"

"No buts mister!" Oboro scolded. "What were you thinking going around the festival dressed like a common vagabond when you have a lovely lady on your arm? Go get changed, now!"

Alfonse stared aghast. "But the show's about to start! I don't want Fjorm to think I've abandoned her!"

"Then make it snappy or apologize backstage!" Oboro barked. "I can't let a fashion disaster walk alongside my work any longer!"

Alfonse could tell she wouldn't give up and people were starting to notice. "Fine, fine. Geez, I'll take your 'disaster' comment and raise you an Odin."

Oboro's grimace could have slain a lesser man.

"Alright, I'm going! Laevatein, please save this seat, I'll be back shortly."

Alfonse stood and ran, Oboro plopping into the vacated seat. "So you know, I don't trust you."

Laevatein almost laughed at the blunt statement. "…I'd be surprised if you did. Why… were you so generous earlier? All those clothes are… lovely."

Oboro looked at the younger girl before shrugging. "Honestly, everyone's been worried about the kid since we got summoned. He's withdrawn, soft-spoken, and way too serious. Only time we see passion out of him is when he's helping someone or training with his sister."

Her gaze sharpened. "That changed not too long ago though. First, we ran into Fjorm, and it was like finding a kindred spirit. They're both determined, stubborn, and set on their goals, but kind as well. It only made sense they'd become battle partners. Then we captured you and I swear Alfonse has been more talkative than ever."

Laevatein didn't look at Oboro, preferring the stage. "What… are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that you better be good to him." Oboro grunted, grimace returning. "The kid's been through enough as is, he won't be able to take losing either of you. Fjorm because she's the first close friend he's had in years, you because he refuses to break promises."

Laevatein kept her eyes forward, even as the announcer started to quiet the crowd. "Your words are… appreciated. I have… no intention of doing anything to harm him… He has shown me much in so short a time."

Oboro stared at her before looking back and smirking. "Alright, he's back. Good luck with Prince Charming alright? I'll only ask you don't come back and make us hold a three-way wedding at sword-point."

The innuendo flew straight over Laevatein's head. "Pardon?"

Oboro shook her head and stood. "Never mind. Took you long enough Alfonse, the show's starting!"

Alfonse scowled as he walked up, Laevatein staring in surprise. "It's your fault for making me run off like that. Where do you think we'll put all these clothes?"

He was wearing a tunic of navy blue with white trousers and brown boots, the tunic embroidered with sapphire and ruby. On his hands sat a simple band each, one silver and the other gold. Finally, his bangs had been combed back to show his deep blue eyes.

"Ah, you'll figure something out." Oboro laughed. "Now be sure to compliment Fjorm after the show, I made her outfit too!"

"What?" Alfonse sputtered, shock clear. "When did you find the time-?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for our main act!"

Oboro chose then to give a quick farewell and disappear, leaving Alfonse to steam for a moment before taking his seat. "Sorry about that. I swear, that woman is obsessed with fashion, I don't know what Prince Takumi sees in her. Didn't give you much trouble, did she?"

Laevatein shook her head as several performers took their places. "No… she was fine. Where's…Fjorm?"

Alfonse opened his mouth, but it dropped well beyond what Laevatein was expecting. Then, she looked to the stage and whistled. "Wow…"

Fjorm's hair had been styled into waves of gold, the light blue tips curled towards her chin. It drew attention to her bright blue eyes and a necklace of gold strung with lapis lazuli. Under that was a gown of white embroidered in gold and aquamarine that ran to her heels, just showing her boots. Almost as an afterthought, a pair of wing-shaped earrings sparkled under the light of a setting sun.

Alfonse blinked rapidly, not sure what to say or think. It was probably a sign that his mind was shaken that it finally noticed how late it was.

 _Wow, time flies. Oboro knows her stuff, I've had my jaw drop twice today._

"She's beautiful…" Laevatein whispered, dazed. "I…I thought today was my day…"

Alfonse felt like something needed to be said and fast. "Yes, she is, but so are you. I count myself lucky to see you both dressed for something fun rather than war. Anyone would say the same if you ask me, and I'm glad to see you both enjoying yourselves. I… wasn't all that confident this idea would work, but you've both made this worth it, even if it's been one stop."

Laevatein seemed to snap out of it and gave Alfonse a small smile. "…Thank you."

Alfonse smiled back, and they settled in, waving at Fjorm when she spotted them. Her smile was nervous, but she became more confident as a rhythm filled the air. Alfonse recognized it as a folk song popular even in court about a seaweed farmer and his courting of a rich man's daughter.

Fjorm was just as good with the jaunty tune as her mournful melody, the crowd singing along. After that, and thunderous applause, Fjorm performed several more tunes before closing on the song that had gotten her the position in the first place.

Throughout the performance, Alfonse felt Laevatein rest her head on his shoulder, a serene expression on her face. So very different from what he'd long seen her as, stoic and unrelenting.

Peace suited her far better than war if you asked him.

The performance closed to cheers and applause roaring across the village like river rapids, Alfonse one of the most enthusiastic. Fjorm bowed to the crowd and stepped back for the other performers to receive their does, slipping behind the stage a moment later.

"Come on," Alfonse said as he stood. "We need to congratulate her and take another walk. Trust me, festivals really kick off at night."

Laevatein followed, the pair sneaking behind the stage to find Fjorm seated on a bench and panting.

"Fjorm, that was amazing!" Alfonse said as they walked up, Fjorm's breath calming at the sight of them. "You had everyone astounded, it wouldn't surprise me if you made the festival!"

Fjorm smiled tiredly, exhaustion clear when she spoke. "That's… wonderful… I hoped it would be ok. It wasn't… easy learning… all those songs in a few hours…"

"That does sound… difficult." Laevatein said, head tilted curiously. "Are you… able to join us for the rest of the night?"

Fjorm seemed to realize the sun had set. "Heavens… it's that late already? I'm up to it… just let me catch my breath."

Alfonse nodded and took a seat next to her, Laevatein taking the opposite side. "Well, I think you deserve to have some fun. We've had some, right Laevatein?"

Laevatein smiled and patted Fjorm's leg. "You know… I have. Also, both of you… go ahead and call me Laev. It's easier, and frankly less suspicious should we end up somewhere closer to the front."

The others stared at her before Fjorm tried it out. "Laev… hm, I like your full name better, it's got a certain ring to it. But, if that's your wish, I see no trouble in using it."

"I concur," Alfonse said. "It doesn't matter what we call you, you're still Laevatein at the end of the day. Now, are we ready to head out? I heard a dance was going to start nearby."

Fjorm nodded and Alfonse pulled her up. Laevatein took his hand as well and each woman took a side. "Who will your partner be, Prince Alfonse?"

"Well, it's hard to choose with two friends before me, yet only one of myself." Alfonse laughed, guiding them into the streets. "How about we listen to the tunes and go from there?"

Laevatein giggled, the sound foreign to her ears. "I've only learned the fast tunes I'm afraid. I hope you'll be fine on the slow dances."

"I know those quite well." Fjorm said a little too quickly. "So you'll have a partner regardless it looks like."

Alfonse just kept smiling, his legs subconsciously shaking. He had a feeling the rest of the night would be tiring. Fun, most certainly, but tiring nonetheless.

 _-Three Hours Later-_

"Man, I'm bushed."

Alfonse opened their room's door with a sigh. Fjorm had fallen asleep not ten minutes ago after her last dance, a simple waltz to close out the festival, and Alfonse had carried her back. Laevatein was equally tired, but she had the advantage of not being a performer that day.

"It… was enjoyable though." Laevatein said as they entered. "Even yesterday's revelry doesn't compare."

Alfonse chuckled tiredly as he laid Fjorm into her bed, the princess grinning in her sleep. "Well, it may be rare to have such revelry, but these are the things everyone looks forward to. Warm nights, food and drink aplenty, friends and family all around."

He turned to Laevatein and gestured vaguely, as if to encompass everything. "This… this is why the Order fights. So that we all may come and make merry after an honest day's work. Where even the most jaded may lay down their walls and enjoy life."

"This… is living."

Laevatein was expecting this speech, but she was still struck by his sincerity. Every word he said, he meant, even when he unintentionally flirted or handed out compliments. Was it any wonder the people adored him so?

Was it any wonder she was falling so hard, so fast?

"Teach me."

Alfonse blinked as Laevatein strode forward, taking his hand in hers and placing the other on her back. "The dances you did with Fjorm… please, teach them to me. I… want to do the slow dances too."

Alfonse blinked a few more times. "Are you sure? I know we're both tired and there's no music to practice with."

"Simply the steps." Laevatein whispered, moving a little closer. "We may have music later, and I will gladly teach Fjorm the faster dances with your assistance."

Alfonse looked a tad uncomfortable, but Laevatein had determination writ across her face. "…Very well, but only a few tonight. I'm tired enough to sleep for two days."

Laevatein merely smiled. "On your count."

Alfonse nodded, and they wiled away the next hour with box-steps and turns, the creak of floor-boards the only noise. By the end, Alfonse could no longer stand, and he changed into a simple tunic before falling asleep, boots and all.

Laevatein, the last awake, looked over the room as she prepared for bed. "It's strange… not two weeks here, yet I have experienced such… happiness. The only joys of home were the few times father was proud of me, or when sister would take the time to see me. Yet here… I fell as if I'm floating…"

She took a deep breath, savoring the sweet smell of wood and linen mixed with the humid air and the slight sting of sweat. Home smelled of ash, fire, and brimstone…

But she found this scent far more relaxing.

"Goodnight, Princess Fjorm… my friend…"

Fjorm mumbled in her sleep and turned, nearly rolling off the bed.

Laevatein giggled under her breath. She had a feeling that's how Fjorm ended up on Alfonse in the morning.

Then, she looked to Alfonse, already deep asleep. "Goodnight, Prince Alfonse…"

"My… sweet prince…"

Her mind didn't register those words as she fell to her pillow and her dreams not a moment later. With that, all was quiet, and their uninvited guest outside sighed in relief.

"Man, Gunnthra's not gonna be happy to hear this." Oboro groaned as she wrote down what she'd heard and witnessed that day. "I gave them all new outfits, but the Muspel girl got pretty much all day with Alfonse. Fjorm's gonna need some help to catch up, so let's see what her sister has to say."

She finished writing and rolled up the letter. A quick walk took her to a window where a white owl was waiting. "Feh, take this to the others. Bring me back the reply as soon as you can, our friends leave tomorrow."

The owl hooted and sped away, Oboro sighing before looking back to the room. "Trust me Fjorm, I'm pulling for ya, but your chance is going to slip away at this rate."

A wicked grin settled on her face. "But everyone was staring at all of you, so I know my clothes did their jobs. I'll be looking at _all_ the customers tomorrow, and that means I can give you something to work with!"

Oboro cackled as she snuck out of the inn, her targets none the wiser.

All they knew were happy dreams and eased hearts, the world and its troubles a lifetime away.

 _Ch. End_

 **And that's the festival! I hope everyone enjoyed the time with Laevatein because we'll be back with Fjorm next time!**

 **Actually, what do you guys think of alternating between the two? Or something like, Alfonse, Fjorm, Laevatein? I'm kind of curious.**

 **For the curious, the song Fjorm starts with is called Dulaman, an Irish folk song. It's really good!**

 **As there were no reviews, I'll leave this to you. See you next time!**


	5. Starry Night

**Alright, last time was fun!**

 **As I am in need of both solace from Surtr being an ass like always and rest from the seemingly futile quest to summon Bride Cordelia, we get a new chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Starry Night_

Morning came, and Alfonse found himself in the same position as yesterday, blood cut off in his arm and a weight across his chest. He really needed to be last to sleep at this rate, if only to find some way to keep the girls in their beds.

It couldn't be comfortable to fall to the floor and spend the night in the air.

Alfonse stored the thought and repeated the 'Sharena Method'. Once both girls were up and moving, Alfonse excused himself to free his feet from the boots he'd fallen asleep in. They were bound to smell ghastly, so better to air them out in the stable as the girls packed.

The girls however had a problem all their own. Namely, the sacks of clothes that Oboro had left for both, though the larger of the set was marked as Laevatein's. Fjorm knew their horses had room for much, but trying to fit all of this on in addition to their current supplies…

"One of us has to walk."

Fjorm's voice made Laevatein tilt her head. "…Really? I assumed the horses were capable of holding this and more."

"They can," Fjorm conceded, "but not with one of us riding. All this weight has to be balanced out, but adding us to the poor thing's back would make its spine bend. I'll talk with Alfonse, but heaven knows he'll volunteer."

Laevatein nodded, curiosity taking hold and leading her to open the sack marked with her name. "…Um… wow…"

Within lay what Oboro promised, fine dresses and sturdy fabrics filling the sack to the brim. The light of the sun glinted off several pieces of jewelry, Laevatein closing the sack in bewilderment. "Where… did she get all this?"

A better question had never been asked in Fjorm's opinion. "It's likely best not to ask, I've learned that in my time with the Order. Legends aside, I've noticed many of the heroes are quite… silly."

Laevatein thankfully let it go. "Very well then… what do we do in the mean time? Are we not setting out today?"

Fjorm nodded and stretched. "We are, but I don't know where to. Alfonse has been quite keen on keeping that secret, no matter how I press."

Laevatein hummed and picked up her sack, the weight surprising her. After adjusting, she turned for the door. "No point standing here. Better to make for the stables and figure this out there."

Fjorm agreed, but they had barely gotten their keys returned when Oboro popped up. "Hey ladies! Did my little gift send your hearts fluttering?"

Fjorm gave the tailor an unimpressed stare. "More like burdened minds. What were you thinking giving us almost two wardrobes for three horses? We'd need a wagon at least to carry all this and keep a decent pace."

Oboro shrugged unconcerned. "Those are pretty cheap, and you know it. Besides, you don't think Anna didn't factor in any purchases when planning this out with Prince Alfonse did you?"

Considering the commander's legendary greed, Fjorm was secure in her belief that Anna hadn't. "Then there's a wagon prepared for us? I heard no such thing when we set out and there was no sight of one when I looked outside."

"That's because it's not here." Alfonse said as he entered the main room, nodding to Oboro when she greeted him. "It'll be waiting for us at our next stop, though I wasn't expecting to need it so soon. You two ride, I'll lead my horse on foot."

As expected of the chivalrous prince. Oboro though, saw her chance. "Why don't you take our 'prisoner' to the stable and get ready? I need to have a quick talk with Fjorm, lady things."

Alfonse had heard that excuse many times before when Sharena and Anna didn't want him around. He'd give them the benefit of the doubt this time, but he had a feeling this discussion would somehow involve him and how everything was his fault.

He got wise to such things long ago.

Taking his silence as agreement, Oboro ushered Fjorm out of the inn and into an alley across the street. Once she was sure they were alone, Oboro turned to stare at the confused princess. "You need to up your game."

Fjorm was very confused. "What?"

"Your _game_." Oboro insisted, gesturing to the inn. "Do you really want to lose wonder-boy to the prisoner? I mean sure, she's got the looks, but you have the personality, looks, _and_ you know him! Why haven't you made a move yet?!"

Fjorm connected the dots instantly. "Did my sister send you here?! I'm grateful for the clothes, we all are, but I told her to stay out of my love life! I'm not even sure I actually like Alfonse in that way!"

"You were slow dancing like newlyweds!" Oboro shouted, making Fjorm step back. "Gods, the doe eyes you were making at each other, the blushing, everything about last night! I've never seen you smile that much before, ever! You're in love with him girl!"

Fjorm remained speechless, Oboro continuing her tirade. "I'm not even counting the stuff back at the palace! Meals, training, off-time, you've even had moon-lit walks! Alfonse smiles around you, seeks you out, and refuses to partner with anyone else! How have you not seen this and acted on it?!"

Fjorm looked away, Oboro panting. "I… I always thought we were just friends. I have my kingdom and he has his, each our own problems. Even though I do… like him, there's too much standing between us to pursue a worthwhile relationship. All I can do is try and keep Laev in check, so that when this trip is over, we can put an end to Surtr."

Oboro's brow shot up in disbelief. "Fjorm, really? We've all heard about the discussions you've been having with the King and Queen through Anna, the ones about a future alliance. Your sister's going to take the crown in Nifl, so you're good there, and that's about all you've got to justify holding back."

Fjorm cursed under her breath. Those talks were supposed to be between her, Gunnthra, and the ruling pair. Anna was just a convenient messenger, but it looked like she'd sold out the talks. "Ok, fine. Look Oboro, I've never had a relationship before. I just turned 19, that's when I was supposed to entertain suitors. Yet, here I am, with no idea how to even broach the topic let alone understand if he feels that way."

She glared at the smug Oboro. "Don't give me that look, you're already married. I'm just trying to be his friend for now. If the moment's right, I'll tell him."

"I'll have cake and a hot bath ready if it goes south." Oboro laughed, wincing when Fjorm smacked her. "But honestly, I just don't want you to keep going as is with Ms. Flame Sword aiming for Alfonse. Last thing you need is to walk into a room a week from now and find her sucking him off."

Fjorm flushed scarlet at the crude image the word conjured. "Oboro! How dare you say such a thing, neither of them even know what that is! I'm not even sure what it is, but I know it's bad!"

"Not for Alfonse," Oboro chuckled. "Especially if you happened to join. But enough teasing for today, that's your sister's job. Just show your interested, and if he's dense enough not to notice, just tell him. It's better to tell then to not and regret it. Gods know it almost happened to me."

Fjorm fidgeted, a blush flaming on her cheeks. "Alright-alright, geez. I'll try if it comes to that, but you all need to stop being such matchmakers. I'm sure there's other things to worry about then us."

Oboro patted the princess's arm, smile warm. "Hey, we care about you guys. None of us can stay forever, but we want to see all of you happy. Even if that means embarrassing you out of your skirt."

Fjorm shook her head but couldn't hide her smirk. "Then I'll wear pants. Thank you though, that means a lot. Just… tell my sister to stop putting people up to stuff. I saw Feh fly off with a letter on her leg when you dragged me out here."

Oboro shrugged, caught red-handed. "Well, the wardrobe was my idea, your sister just got Anna to agree. Now get going, they're missing you I bet."

Fjorm giggled and left, Oboro watching her go with a smile. "I really do hope things go well…"

"Maybe that little surprise I packed for the next stop can help."

Oboro laughed and went to gather her things. She'd gotten a few requests the previous day she needed to finish, but her work was otherwise done. Now, it was time to head back, finish up, and deliver the news.

The next few days were bound to be fun.

 _-Alfonse-_

"Got the hang of it now?"

Alfonse chuckled as Laevatein nodded, the princess secure in her horse's saddle. While she'd likely never admit it, Alfonse could tell she was grateful for the lessons on how to dismount and mount a regular horse.

Contrary to what one might think, horses were different from other types of mounts both in how they got around and how you mounted them. Doing it wrong tended to agitate the horse and send the rider groundward, leading to an Alfonse cushion the first few times they tried this.

But, Laevatein was a quick study and ready to go only ten minutes after they started practicing. With that set, all they needed was for Fjorm to join them and they were off.

"Where… are we going next?" Laevatein asked, already nostalgic about the town they were leaving. "You made sure I know nothing of where we are."

Alfonse scratched his head, unapologetic. "Well, we're still not entirely sure you've turned over a new leaf. No matter the last few days, security's still high on the priority list. I'll tell when we get out of town."

Laevatein frowned, but the door to the stable opened and Fjorm hurried in. "Sorry, Oboro would not let me go! Are we ready?"

"Just need you to mount up." Alfonse answered, gesturing to her horse. "I've loaded everything else onto mine but having to walk's going to delay us by a couple days. Hope no one minds camping."

Fjorm's face went flat. "Alfonse, what were we doing for almost a month before this started?"

Alfonse chuckled, embarrassed by the reminder. "Camping."

Fjorm nodded and mounted up, a quick smile going to Laevatein before she spoke. "Now then, everyone ready?"

She received words of agreement and they set off. The villagers called well-wishes and goodbyes as they left, the party receiving several bouquets and gifts as thanks for making the festival the best in years. The favors were taken warmly and placed on Alfonse's horse, the cheers and calls fading as they left the town behind.

Once on the road with no one else in sight, Alfonse began to describe their next destination. "So, we'll be heading to the coast next. Fjorm, you've told me that Nifl is mostly land-locked with the rivers extending beyond your borders, and the same is true of what our scouts in Muspel have seen."

"That is true." Laevatein confirmed, looking around languidly. "My home is almost entirely land-locked, volcanos blocked the sea ages ago."

Fjorm liked the sound of this. "So, we get to visit a seaside town? I've heard those are quite charming."

"Has a great beach too." Alfonse said. "They get lots of visitors and my family's been there many times in the past. It's bigger than the village, but not quite a city. The commander and I agreed it would make a good second stop."

Fjorm could already picture what this would entail. "Sounds like a good time to me. How long will we be on the road?"

"With me walking, three days." Alfonse said, hand patting his horse. "Personally, I look forward to going on a boat and fishing, maybe having a swim too. The war's likely turned off most of the tourists, but that just means it won't be too crowded."

Laevatein and Fjorm shared a glance. If the town was as nice as Alfonse said, then there'd be no true competition between them. How were they going to decide who got him during their stay?

Laevatein decided to turn their attention elsewhere. "Are there any sights to see on our way? I am… curious."

"We'll be passing the Falls of Deimos on the way." Alfonse said, pointing to the horizon. "The Ptolemy snakes around and breaks into three smaller rivers before reforming. The falls mark where the rivers converge and reform the Ptolemy, it's quite a sight."

Laevatein grunted and the party went silent. There wasn't much to talk about besides reminiscing on their time in the village, so they passed the time with a variety of hobbies or curiosities. One drew Fjorm's eye as the sun began to set. "You have a violin?"

Alfonse blinked, looking up from the instrument he held. "Well, yes. Part of my education growing up was learning how to play. Sharena was taught how to play the flute and I got this thing. Haven't played in a while though, so I'm unsure why I brought it."

"Why not play it?" Fjorm asked, pointing to a flat stretch of earth sheltered by a copse of trees. "There's a good camping spot right there and we'll need something to pass the time while dinner's getting cooked."

Alfonse didn't look too sure but acquiesced at Fjorm's insistent gaze. "Alright, if you'll have a rusty player. It'll do good if you want to learn any fast dances from Laev, she volunteered to teach."

Fjorm went wide-eyed, glancing to Laevatein. "When did she promise that?"

"Last night." Alfonse said as he guided his horse to the trees. "You fell asleep when we got back to the inn, but Laevatein and I had a talk. At the end of it, she asked me to teach her the slow dances. In exchange, she'll teach you the fast dances with help from yours truly."

Fjorm glowered, making Alfonse flinch and hurry down the road. He didn't know what made her mad, but he wasn't going to ask right now. Better to let her cool off, then ask.

Laevatein trotted up beside him, curious eyes looking back to Fjorm. "Did… you upset her? She's glaring at us."

"I don't know how," Alfonse answered. "Just told her about the lessons you offered. Anyway, we'll set up camp under those trees, can I trust you to get the fire going and pitch a tent?"

Laevatein rolled her eyes. "You're asking a Princess of Fire if she can make one… truly, you are thick at times."

Alfonse chuckled and poked his temple. "That I am, no denying it. But, it does help to make others let their guards down. Then, I show them I have a brain."

"You have a brain?" Laevatein asked, giggling at his indignant glare.

Alfonse sighed and let the matter go. They were upon the trees shortly thereafter, but Fjorm still looked irritated enough for Alfonse to not speak to her. In fact, she didn't look calm until the camp was set and dinner was sizzling in the skillet.

Taking it as a sign to bite the blade, Alfonse spoke. "Fjorm, did I say something to offend you? You've been upset since we last spoke."

"Upset?" Fjorm queried, smile too sweet. "Why would I be? You just had a dalliance with the enemy behind my back _and_ made a deal without my consent. Again."

Alfonse sighed, not expecting that. "Fjorm, we had this discussion last week. Besides, I think Laev has shown she's not a threat to us, at the very least. Also, it was no deal, she simply wished to offer. You can turn it down if you wish, but I think we'd all have a better time if you both learned all the dances."

He gestured to his violin. "That way, I can provide some music and both of you can dance or sing to your pleasure. A far better way to spend the night then being mad, no?"

Fjorm didn't look like she agreed, but Laevatein joined the discussion. "It's ok… If you do not wish to learn, then I shall not force you. I… simply believed it was fair, considering I forced Alfonse to indulge a lesson last night."

Fjorm and Alfonse knew she could've worded that better, but the Nifl princess sighed. "No, you're both right. I shouldn't be getting so upset over you two doing something just because I was asleep."

She bowed her head, shame coloring her tone. "I guess… I'm still not ready to trust you yet, Laev. I want to, I do… but…"

Laevatein sighed though her nose and stood. "Well… that's only expected. I can't say I trust you fully either, even though I would call you friend. Perhaps we should give it a few days, allow the festival jitters to quiet."

Alfonse stood and put a hand on Laevatein's shoulder, gently making her sit. "Now-now, there's no need to withdraw from one another. So, we are not capable of full trust yet, that's fine. I did not fully trust my own sister for many years, yet I do now. Let us continue as friends, the rest shall come with time."

Fjorm took a moment to turn those words over in her head. Alfonse was as patient as always, to suggest such a thing, and she agreed… on all save one thing. "Alfonse, may I speak to her privately for a moment? I have something I must ask."

Alfonse looked rightly confused, but he nodded. "I see no issue, so long as I don't hear a fight break out. Take one of the tents, I'll mind our meal."

Fjorm nodded and went to her tent, Laevatein following with the slightest reluctance. Once inside, Fjorm took a seat, Laevatein taking the spot across from her. "I don't think we should continue the competition idea."

Laevatein laughed, not expecting that in the least. "And why not? I thought doing so gave us each plenty of time with our darling prince."

"Please… don't call him that." Fjorm groaned, already imagining what the others would do with that name. "Look, life seems to be giving us equal time with him regardless, so why even bother? We're not even sure either of us truly love him."

Laevatein worked her jaw, not wanting to reveal… her plan? Was it even a plan or a mission if the goals were swiftly becoming personal? "I do not know what it is to… love someone this way. Nor do you, if I recall, so why would you even bother suggesting the competition in the first place?"

Fjorm bit her lip, not sure if she should answer that honestly. Then again, if they were going to build trust…

"…I proposed it to keep you under control."

Laevatein didn't have a chance to speak before Fjorm rushed ahead. "You were being very…provocative and frankly unruly when we settled into the village. I didn't want this trip to go sour from your antics, so I decided on the competition to keep those impulses at bay. I'm competitive by nature though, so I got pulled deeper than I wished."

"I was being… unruly?" Laevatein asked, confused. "I thought showing my interest was only natural. Are you saying such things are not acceptable in courtship?"

Fjorm drooped, not sure what to do here. She was as inexperienced with courtship as Laevatein, so who was she to give advice? "I… I don't know, maybe? I never had so much as a suitor, the invasion took place before I had to start entertaining them."

Laevatein looked even more confused. "Then why try and stop me? We're both no good at this… and I could find little advice before finding myself on the horse."

Fjorm's hands shook, not wanting to tell why she wanted Laevatein stopped… why did she want that again?

Oh… that's right.

"I… wanted to confirm."

Laevatein's confusion was absolute. "You… wanted to confirm something?"

Fjorm nodded, grabbing the hem of her dress to stop the shaking. "Yes… I've felt so out of it around Alfonse for some time. My head would lighten, my chest tighten, and… I felt like I was floating whenever we were alone."

Fjorm didn't dare look up, eyes fixed on her hands. "I was… actually going to ask if we could take a trip for a few days. I thought, if we were alone, away from the others, I could figure out what I felt. Then, you came into the picture, and I got my wish. Just… not in any way I imagined, and I guess that bitterness contributed to wanting to hold you back."

Laevatein was silent. To her, it sounded like one of those overly idealized fantasies some of the soldiers would talk about back home. Yet, here she was, across from someone who was once her enemy. If such a situation could come about, who was she to say that Fjorm wasn't deserving of that fantasy?

"I… still want to try."

Fjorm looked up, blinking away tears. "What?"

"I still want to try." Laevatein repeated, determination set in every feature. "As you said, it appears events are letting us have mostly equal time with Alfonse. Even if the competition idea goes to the dirt, I'll still do my best to catch his eye. I too feel a tightness in my chest when we're alone, and I can honestly say I've never been happier than with him."

Laevatein's determination fell away to show… uncertainty. "Yet I do not know what it means. I crave his attention, for reasons I cannot name, and I feel angered when he turns his gaze to you. So… I too wish to confirm what I feel."

"That way, even though the choice is his, I can say I felt something so powerful no matter the outcome. I think… that's what my sister would want. And it's what _I_ want."

Fjorm was silent, unsure how to proceed. "So… we let life take its course?"

"Yes," Laevatein answered, holding her hand out to shake. "Let us try and seduce him as normally as we can, knowing nothing. If our feelings are genuine, he'll know, and we can be happy for one another."

Fjorm blushed at the word 'seduce' but shook Laevatein's hand. "Very well, but don't think I won't try my hardest either. This would be no fun otherwise."

Laevatein nodded, a smirk on her lips. "Of course not. I wonder… do you think Alfonse is ready for this?"

"You mean two lovely ladies doing all they can to catch his eye?" Fjorm drawled, voice dripping sarcasm. "Not in the least. You've seen what he's like when you tried to be sultry, couldn't stand it. Chivalrous he is, but that makes it hard to tell who he's interested in when that chivalry wins out."

Laevatein giggled and stood. "Then let us be ourselves, yes? We'll try our best, but not go too overboard. I am supposed to be a prisoner seeing what the world has to offer."

Fjorm stood too and gestured to the tent flap. "Then we shall see it. By the way, if you're chosen, and Surtr is defeated, will Muspel join the alliance with Askr and Nifl?"

"Gladly," Laevatein said as she pushed back the flap. "Alfonse shall be my master at such a juncture, and I know it would please him to do so."

Fjorm hummed and exited the tent, smiling when she saw three plates set out, their meal steaming atop them. "Well, this smells nice."

"I'm glad you both look so chipper." Alfonse answered with a smile of his own. "I was hoping there wouldn't be a fight, and it looks like I was right. Ready to eat and enjoy the rest of the night?"

Laevatein smirked, sauntered up to him, and picked up a plate. "Sure… if you'll let me have a dance. I wish to continue where we left off."

Fjorm shouldn't have been surprised Laevatein went straight to flirting. "I want to hear you play that violin. I can teach Laev while you play."

Alfonse looked between the two, blinking in surprise. "Um… shall we eat first? I think going with Fjorm's idea after that would be a good place to start, then we can make merry from there."

Laevatein looked displeased, but she began to eat without complaint. Harmless chatter filled the air from there until they were done, then Alfonse began to tune the violin. "I'll start with a simple waltz, that should give you both an easy tune to work with."

Fjorm nodded and placed Laevatein next to her. "Alright, just follow my movements. Put your hands like this, tilt back your head, and move on my count."

Laevatein did as told and, as Alfonse began to play, followed Fjorm closely. The movements were so slow and stiff compared to the ones she already knew, but as she moved, they started to feel fluid.

"You're a quick study." Alfonse laughed as Laevatein followed Fjorm like a mirror. "She's been doing more complex figures as we've gone."

Fjorm laughed, humming along to the violin. "I have, and you've done very well. Hopefully I can pick up your steps just as fast."

Laevatein smirked and spun through a series of steps that made her hair whirl like starlight. "Thank you… my sister always said I learned fast."

"Well it's my turn now." Fjorm said, taking a seat as Alfonse stopped playing and stood. "I'll observe you and Alfonse, then I'll do that same as you. How about we call it a night after that, we need to get up early."

Laevatein giggled. "Very well. Though this was short, it was enjoyable. Will we make those falls tomorrow?"

"We will," Alfonse confirmed as Laevatein took hold of his outstretched hands. "It'll be a good spot to stop and rest before we continue. Then we'll make the coast the next day."

Laevatein drew close, smirk growing at Alfonse's blush. "Don't be so… bashful. You held Fjorm this close just last night, so I'm following her lead."

Alfonse glanced to Fjorm, who looked exasperated but amused. "Just ignore it, Alfonse. On your mark."

Alfonse gulped, but began the dance, Fjorm watching the movements closely. After a few laps around the fire, Fjorm stood. "Alright, let me have a go. Laev, if you would."

Laevatein parted from Alfonse with a flirty smile, the prince blushing crimson. "Do as I did with you. I know you'll pick this up quick."

Fjorm nodded and Alfonse started a fast tune, the girls dancing in sync. Once done, they settled in and allowed the sounds of the night to wash over them.

"There's many stars." Fjorm said when she glanced to the sky. "I don't recognize any of them though."

Alfonse looked up and smiled, the fire little more than a smoldering pit by now. "You know, one of my favorite things to do when I was young was watch the stars. My father would tell stories about them and my mother would use them as lessons. Would you like to hear some of them?"

Fjorm nodded, Laevatein pointing to a spot in the open fields. "That would be a good spot, no? I would like to hear these tales too, if only to see how they differ from what I know."

Alfonse chuckled and guided them to the spot, everyone laying down and looking to the sky, their heads almost touching. "Pick out a star or constellation. I know a tale for most all of them."

And so they did. Like children, they watched the stars and listened to Alfonse's tales, laughing or smiling like the world and their positions meant nothing. All they had were each other that night, and all else ceased to matter.

"What about that one, Alfonse? That trio so close together?"

Alfonse hummed as he tracked Fjorm's finger, sighing when he found the stars. "Oh, those, that's Sharena's favorite story. They're called the Three Loves, and it's an old romance tale. According to tradition, Askr was founded by a king that grew up with two girls, whom he loved dearly. The problem was, when he'd founded the kingdom, his people clamored for him to take a wife."

Laevatein and Fjorm shared glances. That sounded very similar to the current situation.

"The king though, could not choose between his two loves." Alfonse continued, not noticing the glance. "Both were great beauties, and both had their supporters, but the king saw them as two halves to a whole. One was blessed with great physical talents and a wit to match, her feats of strength and agility thrilling the kingdom, and it was said she was the greatest dancer to walk the land."

Laevatein felt an odd sense of familiarity with that description, but Alfonse kept going. "The other was no less capable, but her talents lay more in the arts and mind. She helped defend the new-born kingdom with her tactics and lance, as sure to be by the king's side as her friend. So strong was the bond between the three, their friends considered them married long before Askr was founded."

Alfonse sighed, melancholy in his voice. "The story Sharena hears ends with the king abdicating the throne for his closest and most able aide, from whom our line descends, and living his life with his loves in obscurity. The actual end had the king take his own life, for he could not resolve his desire to love them yet chose only one. Supposedly, the would-be queens grew jealous of each other when the king was told to choose a bride."

"Which didn't help, as they fought over him." Fjorm finished, Alfonse looking to her in surprise. "There's a similar tale in Nifl. The first queen was madly in love with a man, but so was her dearest friend. They each desired to make him their husband and fought bitterly, but he loved both too much. He took his life and the queen died of grief, leaving her younger brother to take the mantle. He's who I descend from."

Laevatein hummed, weirded out by this confluence of events. "You know… that's a tale for me too. My sister told of our first queen, who was also in love with the same man as her best friend. She so wished to take him as her husband that she ended her old friendship and fought viciously for his hand. The man could not stand the fighting and cut his own throat. The queen was so devastated that she threw herself into a volcano, leaving her sister to reign instead. That is who I descend from."

They were quiet, not sure how to take that set of coincidences. Then Alfonse had an idea. "You don't think… they're all one in the same?"

Fjorm scoffed. "No way, our kingdoms are on opposite sides of the world, how could they be?"

"Askr royalty opens portals." Laevatein reminded. "Pretty easy to meet up if your aide can make a hole in reality. Maybe that's why Emblia got mad with you?"

Alfonse looked less than impressed. "Yeah, that's not it. Regardless, I do find it odd how such similar stories found their way here. Who knows, maybe all our kingdoms aren't as different as we pretend, yes?"

"Perhaps not." Fjorm said, a yawn making her pause. "But I think it's about time we went to bed. I'm looking forward to those falls tomorrow."

Laevatein sat up and stretched. "As am I. Say… are there any smaller falls in addition to the main ones?"

"Ah, I see what you're going for." Alfonse grunted as he got up. "There's an outcropping that a tributary runs through, forms a nice alcove. The fall there is famous amongst the locals as a prime bathing spot since the silt is so full of minerals. So long as you don't drink, it's supposed to do wonders for the skin."

He muttered something about a begging Sharena and went to snuff the fire. Laevatein though, had a wonderful idea pop into her head. Once it solidified, she caught up to Fjorm and grabbed her shoulder. "Tomorrow, at the falls, we have a good chance to get a laugh. If you're not too shy, we can embarrass him."

Fjorm looked beyond scandalized, a strangled yelp escaping her throat. "W-what?! I can't do that!"

"Calm down," Laevatein whispered, mischief in her voice. "We don't need to be in the nude for this, that's likely to kill both of you. All we need is to give him a peek, and then he'll do whatever we want in town. Sounds like a good way to make sure he stays with us, no?"

Fjorm was shocked beyond reason. "How… are you confident about this?"

"I've learned anatomy." Laevatein said, voice dry. "Important to know where I'll be stabbing people. A body's nothing to be embarrassed about, especially when we're both quite the specimens as is."

Fjorm's face was almost puce from embarrassment. "I want the old Laev back. At least you weren't dead set on embarrassing me when you were being distant."

Laevatein giggled and let Fjorm go. "It's not that bad, being open. I've had no end of joy, and I seek to continue it. If that means we embarrass Alfonse, then I'll do so… besides."

Her voice fell to a whisper, the tone making Fjorm tense. "We'll get to see if he likes chocolate or vanilla, no?"

Fjorm squealed and fled from Laevatein, almost diving into her tent. Laevatein let out a hearty laugh at the sight, wondering if Fjorm's face could start a fire all its own.

"What was that?" Alfonse asked, head poking out of his tent. "Did something happen?"

Laevatein shook her head and made for her tent. "Nothing, Prince. We'll see you in the morning."

Alfonse hummed, but watched her go into her tent. He was up now, so may as well make sure everyone was asleep before turning in.

He passed the next few hours carving an owl out of a tree branch he'd cut off while the girls were talking. He was so engrossed, he almost didn't notice Fjorm's tent shift and the princess stumble out panting.

"Fjorm?!" Alfonse said as he dropped his project and rushed to her side. "Are you ok?"

Fjorm reached out and gripped his arms, breath slowing. "I…I… Alfonse?"

Alfonse nodded and guided her next to the fire pit. "Yes, it's me. What happened, did you have a nightmare?"

Fjorm curled in on herself, shaking. "I… I did. I saw the fires, the soldiers killing everyone… Surtr…"

Alfonse knew a sure-fire way to fix this. Sharena had her fair share of nightmares, and this always worked. So, he moved behind Fjorm and enveloped her in a hug.

"What are you doing?" Fjorm squeaked, not expecting the embrace. "I… I'm not a child."

Alfonse hummed, knowing that excuse all to well. "I know you're not, but an embrace does wonders for a worried heart. Let yourself relax, Fjorm, you're safe."

Fjorm flushed, but she did relax just a bit. "Alfonse… thank you. Um… I normally ask this of Gunnthra, when this happens, but…"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Alfonse's arms went slack, but Fjorm kept them in place. "I've tried to sleep again after the nightmares, but it won't come. I need to be near someone I trust, and… that's you. I'm sorry, I know this isn't appropriate."

Alfonse blubbered for a moment before gulping. "It's… it's alright. So long as it helps you, I don't mind doing it."

Fjorm smiled and leaned back, ice-blue meeting dark-blue. "Alfonse… thank you. You're so sweet."

Alfonse chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Thanks, that's kind of you. Shall we? We have an early start tomorrow."

Fjorm nodded and let Alfonse help her up and guide her to his tent. Once inside, he disappeared for a moment before returning with her bed-roll. "Here, this'll help."

Fjorm took the roll and set it out next to Alfonse's roll. The pair settled in and Alfonse smiled at her. "Goodnight, Fjorm."

Fjorm smiled and scooted over, a kiss placed on his cheek. "You too, Alfonse. Thank you again, this means a lot."

Alfonse was too shocked by the peck on his cheek to respond, Fjorm giggling tiredly before her head hit her pillow and she fell asleep. Alfonse stared at her for a time before he laid down, contemplating the action.

Then his tent flap rustled, a disheveled and panting Laevatein poking her head through. "Can I… join?"

"You too huh?" Alfonse said, Laevatein nodding. "There's room for one more. Feel free."

Laevatein shuffled into the tent and laid out her roll, both staring at the tarp when she laid down. After several moments of silence, Alfonse spoke. "Um… what happened?"

"I… dreamed of my mother." Laevatein answered. "It's… not something I want to share, quite yet. Just having someone nearby is all I need."

Alfonse hummed, glancing over to the sleeping Fjorm. "She's here for the same reason. As I told her, if it will help you, I don't mind."

Laevatein turned over, red eyes shining in the dark. "…Thank you, Alfonse. That… means a lot."

Alfonse nodded, eyes glued on the tarp as sleep overtook him. Once he was breathing deeply, Laevatein smiled and leaned in, lips pressing against his cheek.

It took all her restraint not to claim his first kiss right there. But, she'd learned restraint well under her family, and it served her well here.

"If those legends were true…" Laevatein mumbled as she snuggled into Alfonse, Fjorm mirroring her. "Then maybe… we can be the version your sister likes…"

Sleep pulled her to sweet dreams, the whisper of Fjorm's dreaming voice the last thing she heard.

"Maybe we… can be the stars…"

 _Ch. End_

 **Alright, done and dusted!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this admittedly more emotional chapter. I plan to return to our various hijinks next time, but I do hope this offering satisfies.**

 **Beyond that, a quick review response!**

 **Sothe17- I have such a hard time choosing between the two, it's maddening! Sad thing is, if I don't find an immediate OTP, I go for an OT3, and that's very much this one. I'm humbled by your praise and hope this chapter lives up to expectations!**

 **Thank you all and see you next time!**

 **(P.S I drew Bride!Cordelia on my last freaking summon! I've gone through at least 100 orbs of nothing but four-stars and three-stars or duplicates, then bam! I've wanted her since she first showed up, but didn't hit on the original banner, so I was chomping at the bit to get her this time! Persistence pays off!)**


	6. The Falls

**I am on an absolute kick with this idea right now! So much so, that I want to get right into the chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _The Falls_

This time, when Alfonse woke up, it was to a decidedly more pleasant vision. No one was sprawled across him, his arms were free, and the sun shined through the tent canvas accompanied by the chirps of birds.

It didn't mean he was free from his companions, not completely. On his left lay Fjorm, her sleeping face relaxed, with strands of mussed hair falling over her eyes. Alfonse didn't know what possessed him to reach over and move the strands, but the disturbance was enough to rouse the sleeping beauty.

While she slowly woke, Alfonse looked to his right and chuckled at Laevatein. She was snoring softly, a string of hair between her lips. Alfonse had to wonder how she was unbothered by this, but he cleared the hair away, the action rousing her too.

"Come now, my friends." Alfonse said as they became more aware. "We need to pack up if we're to make the falls in time. I believe everyone would appreciate the chance to bathe and take in the sights."

Fjorm yawned and sat up, blinking in surprise when she saw Laevatein. "Um… did I miss something?"

"Here… for the same reason as you…" Laevatein mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Couldn't… get to sleep alone."

Fjorm was clearly confused, but Alfonse gestured to the tent flap. "I don't mean to be rude, but we should set to work. Questions can be answered over breakfast and I'm sure we'd all like to make sure nothing got into our things."

Fjorm almost flew out of the tent at the reminder, shouting about 'racoons' and 'never again'. Laevatein was bewildered, but Alfonse merely laughed. "Her first night with us was camping like this, but she didn't secure her rations. Racoons got into them and made a right mess."

Laevatein frowned, remembering those furry pests. "They're… not a big deal back home. Mostly… we just eat them."

Alfonse blinked, but paused to think. If Muspel was as bad as Laev had described it, then no wonder they'd turn to other sources of meat. "Maybe you can show us how to cook it sometime? Heaven knows Commander Anna's been trying to find a way to get rid of them."

"Don't you have an owl?" Laevatein asked as she stood and stretched, silently pleased when she caught Alfonse stare just a little too long. "Shouldn't that help?"

Alfonse shook his head and started to gather his things. "Who, Feh? No, that ball of fluff either sleeps or eats sweets when not out delivering messages. She finds the oddest things too, no one knows where she gets everything she brings back."

Laevatein hummed before grabbing her roll and pillow, a small smile on her lips. "Well… regardless, thank you for indulging us last night. Your kindness continues to astound me."

Alfonse chuckled and folded his roll. "It's no issue, I did the same with my sister from time to time. Admittedly, I never expected to do it with friends, but it's as I said last night."

His smile grew and Laevatein felt her heart pause. "I'll do what I can to help."

Laevatein gulped and her heart started beating again. "Again… thank you. I'll leave you to it."

Alfonse nodded and Laevatein left, the prince swiftly packing his things. He'd camped more than either of the princesses, no matter Laevatein's military background, so he had everything ready to go before the others had taken down their tents.

So, Alfonse took over as chef once more, starting a new fire with simple dough going into a pan. After that, he took some jerky, dried fruit, and a few edible plants he recognized and prepared them once the dough was fried.

The girls took their seats, finishing their packing the moment their breakfast was done. Conversation mostly centered around what the next leg of the trip would entail, but laughter flowed when Fjorm was asked about her first encounter with racoons.

She decided to ham it up. "So, there I was, fresh out of the bath and deep in my thoughts. I'd only just escaped to the border and was freezing when I'd been rescued by the Order. It never occurred to me that I'd entered a new land, being unconscious when we went through the portal and all."

Laevatein nodded along, recalling her own experience with the portals. Alfonse was already chuckling, knowing what came next.

Fjorm threw out her hands. "Then there's this _huge_ shadow that leaps out at me, teeth bared in challenge! I was unprepared and let out my most appropriate battle cry, but the beast was undeterred! It lunged forth like lightning and stole the apple I was munching on, hissing with glee!"

Laevatein smirked as Fjorm made a fool of herself. "I assume you gave chase?"

"Of course!" Fjorm scoffed, theatrical haughtiness in place. "How dare the thing take my apple! But I'd gone not five paces when I heard a great scuffle, like children fleeing before a strict matron. I turned and there were dozens of the foul creatures, each making off with the supplies I'd so carefully guarded!"

Alfonse chose then to interject. "You mean thrown all over your tent?"

"Hush you," Fjorm scolded, playfully slapping his shoulder. "You had your laugh. Anyway, I called for help to catch the thieves, but they were clearly experienced. Try to catch one and three got away. I was only able to retrieve a pack of flour before the rest were gone. I was more than miffed, as you might imagine."

Laevatein was giggling, a look to Alfonse getting the truth. "She actually screamed bloody murder and sent the camp into a panic. We all had a laugh afterwards and got her new things."

Fjorm rolled her eyes and waved at him. "Do you see what I have to deal with? No one can tell stories around him, he always gives the truth."

"How do you think I keep Sharena from getting a big head?" Alfonse cracked, sending the group into a fit of giggles. Once they recovered and cleaned the remnants of their meal, it was time to go.

"If I may ask," Laevatein said as they set off, "what were some of those songs we heard at the festival?"

Fjorm hummed as she thought on the tunes she'd learned. "Most of them are folk songs, pretty easy to remember. Why, want to learn them to pass the time?"

"I think that's a great idea." Alfonse said. "The more we learn upon these travels, the more enjoyable they become. Would you like to learn, Laevatein? I'm sure I could teach something too, or you could offer if there's something you'd like to share."

Laevatein smiled and shook her head. "I've nothing to share, but I would like to learn if Fjorm is willing. I was… enraptured by your performance… almost fell asleep in Alfonse's arms."

Fjorm had a spark of jealousy dance across her eyes, but it was gone just as quick. "Then we'll start right away. Alfonse, can you play and walk at the same time? I'll need proper scales so she can learn how her voice resonates."

Alfonse worked his jaw, brow creased in thought. "I… don't know. A violin needs two hands, but I can't lead my horse without one of them. Any ideas?"

They thought on the issue for a moment before Alfonse smacked his forehead. "Wait a minute, what are we doing? I can just tie my horse to one of yours, that'll get me free and us to the falls much faster."

The girls were equally sheepish, everyone wondering how they hadn't thought up that idea. It solved the problem of Alfonse not having enough hands, but now they had to decide if he would take the reins of he remaining horses and have someone ride with him or vice versa.

That problem lasted barely a moment before Fjorm solved it. "He'll need to ride with me. I'll be teaching you the scales, so he'll need his hands free, and you need to hear how you harmonize with us. Sound good, Laev?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alfonse asked with a laugh as Laevatein nodded. "But she's right, this is for the best. Let me get saddled and we'll start."

Alfonse grabbed his instrument and pulled himself into Fjorm's saddle, only to jump a bit as he felt a pinch on his rear. "Did I sit on something?"

As he looked back to find the offending spike, Fjorm gave Laevatein a smug grin while holding her hand up in a pinching motion. Laevatein silently vowed to one up the sneaky woman when Alfonse gave up the search. "Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter. Ready to begin?"

Laevatein chuckled and they began. Fjorm would sing a note while Alfonse tuned his violin to it, then Laevatein would take a shot at the note. She was off-key, as were all beginners, but she showed once again she had a talent for the arts that was lost in her military upbringing.

If you asked Alfonse how to describe the voices of his friends, he'd place them in two camps. Fjorm was a light, smooth voice that drifted through the air like a cool breeze, but roused the spirit by the power she could put in it. Laevatein had a richer, slightly deeper voice that sank into the senses and warmed the mind.

It was a fun time singing and playing along the road, not another living soul in sight. Hours were passed in their song, laughter, and talk, each appearing as ordinary as anyone. None would think they'd stood on opposite sides of battle bare weeks prior, but such was the course of life.

By midday, the rush of water met their ears and Alfonse took a deep breath of moist air. "We've nearly arrived. Take a right at the next hill and we'll see the falls."

Laevatein grinned and sped forward, the others giving chase. Once they were atop the hill, Fjorm beheld the falls while Laevatein whistled in awe. "Wow…"

As Alfonse had said, the falls were made up of three rivers converging into one, but each river split into a dozen falls of varying heights that filled the air with mist and rainbows. Birds flitted about the banks while thick tree cover and brush filled the cliffs and ground around the massive lagoon the falls formed before the water flowed out as the Ptolemy.

"The fall we want to use is that way." Alfonse said, pointing to a crevice in the rightmost cliff-face. "I wish we'd thought to pack swimsuits, it's quite fun to swim in the lagoon. Good fishing where it flows into the Ptolemy too."

Laevatein gave Fjorm a knowing grin, the other princess flushing red. "I think we'll be just fine, Alfonse. Oh, off-topic, but I'm curious."

"Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla?"

Fjorm choked on a squeal, her glare enough to freeze hellfire. Alfonse, ignorant of the context, gave his best answer. "I quite enjoy both, actually. They're both comforting and I won't turn down a share of those candies if offered. I may not look it, but I have quite the sweet-tooth when the mood strikes me."

Poor Fjorm could've passed for an apple while Laevatein felt her cheeks darken. Who knew the prince was so… broad minded?

Alfonse of course didn't think it had anything to do with less than pure thoughts. Instead, he dismounted and started for the falls. "Follow me, but be careful. The path can be uneven in spots and the last thing we need is to have someone fall and send all our things into the river."

He didn't get any verbal acknowledgment, but he could hear the horses following behind. Knowing they were there, he began to pick his way down the path, finding the easiest routes down the hill and past the slick rocks of the lagoon until they were in the crevice.

"Tight squeeze." Fjorm noted as they moved slowly through the corridor. "We're almost scraping both sides."

Alfonse nodded as he spotted the end. "It's why only locals know about it. Regular travelers wouldn't even glance at this crevice, let alone try and traverse it."

"Well, at least we're not losing supplies." Laevatein sighed.

Alfonse didn't answer. He'd exited the corridor and was taking in the sights. Once the girls were out as well, they got their first look at this 'hidden gem' as Alfonse called it.

It was an odd formation where a single waterfall emptied into what looked like a smooth bowl, the tributary it formed coiling around the ball and off to the side, likely to rejoin the Ptolemy. Thick vegetation and a cornucopia of fruits and flowers surrounded the water, forming a picturesque grotto where the walls of the bowl turned the mist into a rainbow all its own.

"Wow…" Fjorm breathed, awed once again. "This… this is amazing. Tell me, Alfonse, how did you learn about this?"

Alfonse scratched his head and laughed. "I heard about it from Commander Anna, believe or not. I got to visit a couple years ago with my family, and I was so impressed I memorized how to get here. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Fjorm gushed, cantering over to a tree and picking a ripe orange from its branches. "I mean look at this bounty! And all this color as well! Why, I never knew such vibrancy could exist!"

Alfonse was tickled by Fjorm's glee, but he looked to Laevatein next. "And you? What do you think of this place?"

Laevatein was… stunned. She'd heard tales of Muspel before it was engulfed in never-ending flame, when only a single volcano gave the land its name. It was a time described as golden, where flowers and fruits of every color filled the earth and people were happy. Friends and family living good lives…

This… this was like looking into a fairytale. One she'd long stopped believing in.

"Laev, come here!" Fjorm called, snapping Laevatein from her reverie. "There's cherry trees and peach trees! I've only seen these in the castle gardens, what luck!"

Laevatein blinked a few times before dismounting and handing her reins to Alfonse. "It's… like a fairytale. I almost don't believe anyone would ever use such a place just to bathe."

Alfonse scratched his head, cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Well… there's another reason people use this place. It's a popular place to propose, but only at night when the moon's full. Some superstition or something, but that's the other reason."

Laevatein looked very amused, but she dropped the subject. "Well, let's get these beasts tied and fed. Then I want to see where this bathing happens."

Alfonse agreed and, after retrieving a giddy Fjorm who'd already collected lots of fruit, they got the horses tied and resting. Once done, Alfonse instructed them to grab towels and whatever they used to bathe and follow him.

He was more than a little amused that the girls had such varying brush sizes, with Laevatein having a much longer brush compared to Fjorm's. They all brought various soaps, towels, and other bathing necessities as well, enough to fill their arms.

The walk to the bowl was just as uneven as the crevice they'd entered, but it was much shorter and led to the center of the bowl where the waterfall fell over a sharp rise of smooth rock that split the stream into two distinct pools that in turn merged outside the bowl to form the tributary.

When they ventured into the bowl, Fjorm noted how high the rock wall was. "You know, this place looked… smaller when we first arrived."

"It tends to." Alfonse laughed, having to raise his voice over the roar of the water. "Remember, we entered on level with the fall, so the bowl didn't look that big. Now that we're here, you see each pool can hold almost ten people, but we're in luck with no one here. Do you prefer a pool?"

"Whichever one you're in," Fjorm muttered, the words lost to the falls.

Laevatein heard it though, which made her burst into giggles. She calmed down quickly when Alfonse looked at her, but a knowing smile was plastered on her face. "We'll take the left pool, Alfonse. Feel free to call over the wall if you want to chat."

She made for the pool but brushed up next to him, a tease in her voice. "We'll come join you too… if you want."

Alfonse damn near leapt into the pool he'd been given, Laevatein's laughter filling the air. Fjorm didn't hear the tease, but she looked away as she passed Alfonse. "I uh… would love to hear more about this place. I think I have a story to tell about something like this, if uh… you want to hear it."

Alfonse gulped and nodded. "That would be… nice. Um, let's go ahead and wash up, I want to make something nice out of all this fruit."

Fjorm grinned at him and hurried after Laevatein, who was already getting an area set up. Alfonse didn't overstay his welcome and disappeared behind the wall, his preparations soon done. A quick glance around showed no animals considering joining him, so he stripped and slid into the sun-warmed water with a sigh of relief.

He never noticed the two pairs of eyes peeking over the edge of the rock wall, red and blue taking in the sight before them with varying reactions.

"He does train," Laevatein almost purred. "I'd like to get a feel for those shoulders, they look nice and solid, same for that back. Got a cute little butt too, I'm jealous you got to cop a feel."

Fjorm was almost steaming, her face was so red. While she was nearly drooling at the sight of the wet Alfonse before her, an ingrained sense of propriety was doing its damndest to make her heart explode out of her chest.

…Even if he was sculpted… and had a cute butt…

Oh damn it, she was turning into Gunnthra!

A splash made them duck down, but Alfonse was just stretching under the fall. And… showing off everything in the front…

…At least his waist was still below water.

Laevatein felt something wet trail down her lip and she dabbed at it to find she had a nosebleed. Add on the flush in her cheeks and the heat that suffused her skin, she needed to duck down, or this would end poorly.

Fjorm was letting out strangled squeals at the sight, sounding like a tortured monkey. She was even losing control of her innate powers like Laevatein, the steam her fiery counterpart created condensing and freezing on her skin.

Alfonse apparently heard one of the monkey growls and, in a dazzling display of speed and accuracy, sent two small rocks flying straight into the peepers' foreheads. He didn't see what he'd hit, but the noises stopped, so he was relieved. "Sorry if any rocks landed on you girls! One of those thieving capuchins showed up but I took care of it."

He received calls of thanks and went back to his bath.

Laevatein and Fjorm, meanwhile, were nursing their sore heads. They hadn't even disrobed yet, so strong was their desire to see Alfonse in the buff. Considering they were still blushing and more than a little worked up, the pain was worth it.

Laevatein was the first to recover, disrobe, and dive into the pool, steam rising from her body as she cooled off. Fjorm was swift to follow, letting the water wash away her thoughts and uncomfortable urges.

The pair swam around on their own for a few minutes as they got their heads on straight, knowing that they were safe from Alfonse returning the favor. It was likely bad that they were taking advantage of his kindness, but they'd gotten a show for it at least…

Well… that just wasn't fair was it?

Laevatein came up for air and swam to the shore, pulling herself onto the bank she'd placed her towel. With most of her body soaked, she grabbed her soap and a small towel with scouring powder. Then she cleaned herself thoroughly as Fjorm came up next to her and began to do the same.

"So," Alfonse called over the wall. "What was that story you had Fjorm?"

Fjorm jumped, but calmed down and leaned back, gazing at the waterfall. "Well… there's a legend in Nifl about a cave that holds a place of infinite food and drink, free from the cold. It's said that spirits would lead the worthy to this cave on their quests and allow them to rest, only to find themselves back amongst the snow the moment they awoke."

She chuckled and leaned forward to hug her leg. "I just thought this place resembled how the legend described the cave. Truly, it's a beautiful place, and I can already feel my skin growing softer and stronger."

Laevatein glanced over and poked Fjorm's arm. Ignoring her startled yelp, Laevatein then pinched her own arm. "You know… you're right. I never really cared all that much previously, but it appears to be working. Also, Fjorm, you're cold to the touch, you know that?"

Fjorm shrugged and poked Laevatein. "And you're hot to the touch, so I guess something came from our kingdoms. What, did you think I'd freeze you if you touched me?"

Laevatein shrugged and started brushing her hair. "Not really… just wondering if you knew. Um… do you want to embarrass Alfonse now? We uh… kind of owe it to him now, but at least we'll get a laugh."

Fjorm glared at her. "It was your idea to do that in the first place, and I'm ashamed I followed. But… I can stand the embarrassment so long as he doesn't see too much."

Laevatein chuckled and stood, almost taunting Fjorm with her smooth chocolate skin. "Well, as I said yesterday, we'll see if he likes chocolate or vanilla. There won't be a cop out answer this time."

Fjorm stood and stepped forward, almost nose to nose with Laevatein. She smirked as she realized that she had superior assets in one place at least. "Then we'll do it, but at least I know I'll win if he's more for the cups and thighs then the ass."

What Gunnthra would pay to hear that said again.

"Is the Ice Princess telling me I have the better butt?" Laevatein teased back. "Besides, we're both attractive, we know it. All that training just made it more so. I'm more interested in seeing how far his jaw drops personally, knowing his preference would just be a bonus."

Fjorm growled, but it was too hammy to be serious. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me willing to act like this, but…"

She smiled and laughed heartily. "I admit, it's refreshing."

Laevatein started to laugh too and they had to hold each other up as their mirth filled the air. Once they were through, Laevatein guided Fjorm back to their towels and strategically placed the extra cloth for maximum sex appeal.

She knew that at least, just never expected to use it for pranking and seduction at the same time.

Once she was sure they were in the perfect risqué positions, Laevatein nodded to Fjorm. Fjorm in turn let out an impressive scream. "Get back here you thieves, how dare you make off with our things!"

Judging by the splash that followed, Alfonse almost leapt out of the pool. He then proceeded to vault over the rock wall, which meant he ran up the thing in bare feet, and looked around wildly. "Where'd they go, that capuchin must've gotten his friends!"

His mind caught up a moment later, first noticing that the girls' items were right where they belonged. Then he found the girl's themselves, Fjorm with a cloth positioned to cover the important areas while showing off her stomach, thighs, and size if not shape of her bust. Laevatein was similar, but her entire back was being showcased in addition to her thighs and butt.

Alfonse couldn't help but stare for a moment before he turned on his heel, ran back up the wall, and dove straight into the pool, the girls laughing heartily at the explosion of red they'd seen bloom across his face.

"Sorry, Alfonse!" Fjorm called over to him. "We couldn't pass up the opportunity! We'll make it up to you somehow!"

No response came over the wall, which made Fjorm a little nervous. "Um… you don't think he's too upset, do you?"

"I don't think so," Laevatein said as she tossed aside the cloth and walked into the pool again. "But I want one more swim before I get dressed. We'll worry about it after we're done."

She looked back and smirked. "Besides, it looks like he does like chocolate and vanilla. We'll have to figure out something else to win him over, because we're at a tie with our bodies."

Fjorm hid her face in her hands, almost crying again as embarrassment set in. She really needed to stop letting Laev drag her into these hairbrained schemes, no matter that it was just Alfonse.

If anything, that just made it worse.

Regardless, they finished bathing and went back to the horses. A clearing in the trees marked a campsite, likely made by the locals that came to the grotto, but the girls didn't see Alfonse. Even after they'd set up a small fire and gathered a selection of fresh fruit, the prince was nowhere to be seen.

Worried, they searched the area until they found him sitting atop a ridge overlooking the grotto. Alfonse was silent as he stared off into the sky, apparently not noticing the sun slowly descending, and he didn't react when Fjorm put a hand on his shoulder. "Alfonse, are you ok?"

Alfonse gestured to the ground next to him, the girls taking a spot on each side. Alfonse remained silent for a time before he sighed. "Fjorm, have you ever wondered why, with all the mischief the Order gets up to, something like today hasn't happened?"

Fjorm blinked, not ready to hear that. "Um… no? I just assumed no one found that humorous."

Alfonse shook his head, suspecting as much. "In truth, it's because we had an incident before you joined that rendered the very idea taboo. As you know, we have a wide variety of personalities and that includes those that take action where otherwise thought is preferred."

Fjorm had to agree with that. There were those in the Order that thought with their swords first.

"The thing is, about a month before you joined, Princess Camilla wanted to embarrass her brothers." Alfonse continued. "She wanted to do something grander than her usual teases, so she convinced Nowi and Fae to switch the bathing times after some of the women had gone in. Even paid Commander Anna to keep quiet."

Fjorm and Laevatein did not like the sound of this.

"Thing is, the women that had gone in were the likes of Minerva, Sully, Serra, and so on. The ones that are prone to jumping to conclusions. So, when some of the guys saw that the baths were open earlier than usual, they went in."

Fjorm started fidgeting and Laevatein sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

"I witnessed it as I was with that initial group. At first, it was just a lot of yelling, then objects started getting thrown. It didn't matter what it was, we got pelted with it, but I fell unconscious after taking a stool to my head. According to Corrin, the women proceeded to get their weapons and chase the unfortunate men throughout the castle threatening grievous harm if caught."

Alfonse leaned forward and sighed again. "They went through with it too. Leo and Gaius were so bruised they couldn't sit up and Ike needed a cane for a week. Those were the worst, but everyone that went in was injured in some way, and it set off a witch hunt for anyone that would dare 'trick' the women."

The roll of his eyes said it all. "The actual tricksters found it hilarious at first, but then accusations against people like Robin and Marth were getting taken seriously. Add on the so-called convicts getting used as training dummies and Fae couldn't confess fast enough. Problem was, no one took her seriously, believing she just wanted all the yelling to stop, and even Nowi adding her confession didn't help."

Alfonse pinched his nose. "Anna had enough when Frederick was brought into it, and Camilla couldn't stand it further when accusations turned to outright slander. The problem with the stubborn determination of the Order is we get an idea in our heads and refuse to let it go, even when the wiser heads on both sides tried to stop the idiocy. The truth was finally realized after that, but when the ones that had jumped to the conclusions offered no apologies, they were shunned, and no one spoke to them. Xander screamed at Camilla with more anger than I've ever seen and my father personally revoked Anna's salary for an entire year for letting such a debacle occur. Fae and Nowi were banned from all fun activities and made to do every chore, more being added if they complained."

Alfonse looked back to the sky as he finished the story. "From then on, the men and women got to use the baths in the morning and at night only, women in the morning, men at night. That's how it's been since, and it only took a week of being shut out from the Order for the stubborn women to realize they'd been… complete bitches to put it bluntly. You've never seen people that proud grovel for forgiveness, but it took them having a turn as training dummies to be forgiven."

Fjorm and Laevatein were quiet, the fire princess the first to speak. "We're… sorry, about that. I didn't… think something like that had happened."

"Same," Fjorm muttered. "We just wanted to do something fun, embarrass you a bit. I didn't think a similar event had led to… that."

Alfonse leaned back on his hands and shrugged. "Well, so long as you're sorry, I can live with it. Also, considering I didn't find any trace of our local monkey friends, I think the headaches I gave you both are punishment enough. Honestly, I just came here to think."

The girls darkened in embarrassment, knowing they were caught. Then Laevatein picked up on something. "Wait… then why did you do that stretch if you were just expecting monkeys?"

Alfonse shrugged with a small grin. "I felt eyes on me, all curious, so I thought to show something so long as I stayed half in the water. Did you like what you saw?"

Fjorm steamed next to him, a nod the only way to convey what she wanted to say. Laevatein was far… smoother. "Quite, Prince Alfonse. The results of your training and exploits in battle speak for themselves."

She gestured to Fjorm and herself. "And us? Did you like what you saw too?"

Alfonse's cheeks flushed, but he nodded. "I mean, what sane person wouldn't? I don't know if I've said this before, but you're both lovely. Beautiful in fact. I just, uh… don't feel seeing either of you in such a state is respectful."

The girls silently wondered how no one had already tried to claim the prince as theirs. He was handsome, sculpted by dedicated training, talented in the arts, and a kind soul that would do anything for those close to him.

Fjorm took the next step and leaned in to peck his cheek. When Alfonse looked to her in shock, Fjorm giggled, pink still dusting her cheeks. "That's very kind of you after we pulled that stunt. I think that kindness deserves something."

"I agree," Laevatein said as she pecked his other cheek. "In fact, why not let us try and make lunch today? Think of it as our apology, and I think I'm ready to try that song Fjorm sang at the festival, the one she did with the other woman."

Alfonse didn't know who to look at, so he gave up. "Alright… if you're sure. I look forward to seeing what you put together, and I'll play the tune as we ride. Sound good?"

The girls nodded and they left the ridge, chatter filling the air once again. Unfortunately, when they returned, they watched as a monkey made off with the last of the fruit they'd gathered.

"You know… I thought you were joking about the monkeys."

Alfonse shook his head at Laevatein's question, Fjorm slumping in defeat. "No, they're quite a problem. Come on, let's get more fruit."

They set off once more into the trees, an hour passing as they gathered another bounty. Once together again, Fjorm set to chopping the fruits while Laevatein restarted the fire. After another ten minutes of preparations, they began to cook several cakes in the pan while several of the chopped fruits were sprinkled with sugar and wrapped.

The fruit was left to roast over the flame while the cakes cooked, Laevatein watching them carefully before pulling them from the fire. The fruit was soon done, and the wraps were removed to reveal the soft flesh of the fruit boiled in their own juices. A little more sugar was added to the soft fruit before it was mashed into chutney and rolled into the cakes and served.

They partook merrily, the sweet fruit and sugar a delight to eat after the day's activities. Jokes and friendly ribbing were had as well, each memorizing the scenery as best they could before returning to the road.

Each princess silently hoped they'd return one day for a more… private stay.

Regardless, they were back on the road in short order and Alfonse had his violin ready to go. "I believe I know the song you've chosen, so I'll do my best to keep up. Whenever you're ready."

Laevatein and Fjorm did a few warm-ups before they began the song, the lyrics drifting through the air mournfully.

 _Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

 _Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

 _Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

Fjorm took the first solo, eyes going to the horizon as she pictured home.

 _I wish I were on yonder hill_

 _'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill_

 _Until every tear would turn a mill_

 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Laevatein returned as they sang the chorus, each lost in an old memory that leant its grief to their voices.

 _Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

 _Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

 _Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

Fjorm almost sighed her part, leaning back into Alfonse to reassure herself he was there.

 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Laevatein took the next part, leveraging her slightly deeper voice to add warmth into the somber song.

 _I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel_

 _I'll sell my only spinning wheel_

 _To buy my love a sword of steel_

 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Again they came together, Alfonse deciding to lend his own quiet voice to the duet in addition to the harmony of his violin.

 _Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

 _Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

 _Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

Laevatein glanced over at Alfonse and sighed, ruing that she did not have him on her horse.

 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Alfonse played his solo with all the respect due a somber song, but he was curious who would take the last part in this. It was, after all, traditionally done as a trio.

He was answered when Fjorm nodded to Laevatein, a lighter tone filling the air this time.

 _I wish, I wish, I wish in vain_

 _I wish I had my heart again_

 _And if anything could not complain_

She paused and took a breath, whatever she was recalling stalling her voice. Then, with an encouraging nod from her friends, she continued.

 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

The chorus returned, all lending their spirit and tones to the last part of the song.

 _Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_

 _Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_

 _Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

A pause, all too brief, filled the air. Then, the girls laid the song to rest.

 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín… slán (1)_

The air was still and quiet for a moment before Laevatein began to cry, the party coming to an immediate halt.

Alfonse dismounted and ran to her side, beyond worried to see such a break in her demeanor. "Laev, talk to me, what is it?"

Laevatein can't stop the tears, for she knows not where they come from. She didn't even know it was possible to cry, for tears had long dried in the heat of her country and the life she had led.

So… why now? What had brought this surge of heartache?

"Let's call it a day." Fjorm said as she joined Alfonse in trying to comfort their weeping friend. "We've made enough progress, even with our detour. I think it best we make camp and let Laev calm down."

Alfonse agreed and they found a place to rest near the road, Laevatein doing her best to help despite her swirling emotions. Alfonse and Fjorm though were adamant she rest and sort through this upwelling of grief, at least until they were ready for the night.

Then the camp was silent for a time, the sun half-way below the horizon when Laevatein finally gave voice to her thoughts. "That song… I didn't think much of it when I heard it, but as I sang… I remembered my mother, and my family when I was small."

Laevatein looked to the ground, hair hiding her face. "My home was… so different back then. Father was more interested in botany and architecture than war and conquest. My sister was learning to be a lady and heir to the realm and my mother… she sang and cared for all of us like a gentle flame."

Laevatein heaved a deep sigh. "She was frail though… always frail. Sick in bed more often than not, she'd still attempt to play with me whenever I visited after lessons. Father tried his hardest to see her healthy, ever more exotic brews and poultices made in his apothecary's office. Then, she took ill with the fever that would be her undoing…"

She wiped her eyes, silently thankful when Alfonse and Fjorm took a seat next to her. "She begged Father to be kind to us, to raise us as examples that our culture of martial strength was not the only way. Yet, in the grief that followed her death, Father lost his way and discovered the rage that slept in his blood."

She tried to hide the tears that fell at her next confession, even as the weight on her mind eased with each word. "Sister tried to reason with him, but… we swiftly learned that his word was law. Any disobedience, no matter how slight, was punished severely. I forgot my mother in those years, forgot the warmth with which she filled that place. I'm… I'm ashamed to have forgotten the one I so aspired to be…"

Alfonse and Fjorm embraced her, that same warmth Laevatein so missed making her tears pour forth as rivers. "I… I have been a weapon to a lost soul… but I still love my sister and the father I once had… is that wrong of me? To still care for those that have committed such crimes? Is it wrong for me to feel any remorse now that I realize how I have betrayed my mother?"

"Not in the least." Alfonse whispered as he stroked her back. "We all have regrets, it just depends how we deal with them. I have more than a few myself, but I work to rectify them as best I can."

Fjorm stroked Laevatein's hair, heart going out to this girl she'd once called an enemy. "You have done nothing worse than I have, Laev. I wish retribution upon the monster that slew my mother, but that is not your father. Hold onto that image, the one where your family is happy. I fight for something much like that, and I know that you've been searching for the same."

"No, I wasn't." Laevatein hiccupped. "I was too afraid, too numb to the harsh world I'd seen since that day. I didn't care that Loki showed up and started fanning Father's fanatic flames into egomania, didn't care when we started invading lands that had done nothing to us and burning everything in our path. I… I didn't even care that my sister would stare at me so sadly… heartbroken…"

Laevatein sobbed, but she felt… free. Confessing such feelings, long buried and forgotten, was an act of liberation and rebellion she never thought she'd be capable of without her mother. It was… amazing.

"Take all the time you need," Alfonse whispered. "We have many days ahead of us where you can process this and come to your own conclusions. If you need help, feel free to ask either of us, we'll do all we can."

Fjorm leaned down to look Laevatein in the eye, a gentle smile on her lips. "As he says, give the word, and all we know will be there to help."

Laevatein swallowed thickly and looked up, voice shaky. "…Please… teach me…"

"Teach me how to live… so that I may rebuild what I lost…"

"Please…stay with me…"

And they did. Even as Laevatein wept herself to sleep, Alfonse and Fjorm remained beside her, offering all the comfort and understanding they could. Though, when it was clear they'd have to repeat the previous night's sleeping arrangements, Alfonse couldn't help a joke.

"Why'd we even pack three tents in the first place?"

Fjorm chuckled as they lay to sleep, Laevatein snuggling close to Alfonse while Fjorm took his other side. "I don't think any of us could have dreamed this would happen. Two weeks, at most, and you've somehow turned a stoic commander into one seeking redemption. Truly, your kindness is a power all its own."

Alfonse chuckled and stroked Laevatein's ear, gaze tender.

"Did… you mean what you said, at the grotto?" Fjorm asked after a comfortable silence. "When you said we're… beautiful?"

Alfonse blinked and looked to her, rendered silent by the hope shining in her eyes. After a moment to collect his thoughts, Alfonse nodded. "I meant every word. You may not see it, Fjorm, but in my opinion, you outshine everyone I've met. Only Laevatein matches how beautiful you are, and that's not just my tired mind speaking."

Fjorm's smile held an emotion he could not describe, even as her cheeks flushed red. "Oh, Alfonse… there are days I wonder if you realize the impact your words have."

She leaned in close and nuzzled his neck, her cool skin combining with Laevatein's warmth to make Alfonse drowsy. "I said kindness deserves a reward… and you've shown enough today to get another one."

Alfonse barely felt the kiss she pressed to his cheek, already drifting off. "You… don't have to do that…"

Fjorm giggled, not speaking until she was sure he was asleep. "Alfonse… I wish to give you so much more. Not just these little pecks and compliments…"

"I would give you all of me."

Fjorm sighed and returned to nuzzling his neck, content for tonight.

All ignorant to the pleased owl that departed soon after, her mission complete. Now it was time to report to Gunnthra and see where to go from here.

They had to choose some time to break the news after all.

 _Ch. End_

 **That's all she wrote folks! For those of you curious of the song at (1), it's called 'Siúil A Rún', an Irish folk song. This version can be found in the 'Destiny' album of the artist group 'Celtic Woman'. Also, for anyone who's wondering at the OOC nature of this fic, FE:Heroes gives little in the way of overall world-building and backstory, so I'm making up things as I go in regards to pasts and legends. I also placed Nifl, Askr, and Muspel on the same planet, just different continents, which is solved by the whole portal creation powers.**

 **That and we're here for fluff and laughs, cohesive background narrative isn't as important.**

 **Regardless, review time!**

 **Sothe17: If anything, I'm the one who feels honored! I do hope you like this chapter, and feel free to point out anything outstanding you liked, I always love to discuss!**

 **G: I don't do OT3s most of the time either, but I simply cannot choose. Thanks for the compliment too! As for my personal Summoner/Kiran ships, I go with either Gunnthra or Sharena, though I'm not quite sure why. Maybe I just prefer the gentle/peppy attitudes they have? Who knows.**

 **I will see you all next time, wish me luck on my summer final!**


	7. The Sea

**Another day, another chapter. I really don't know where my love for this is coming from, but darn I'm enjoying myself! I really hope everyone else is too, because we are at the greatest of all summer clichés!**

 **Beach town!**

 _The Sea_

Fjorm was the first to wake up this time.

As she blinked away the remnants of a pleasant sleep, a laugh passed her lips. The first sight to greet her was the first sign of bedhead that Alfonse had ever shown, his hair tousled like a bunch of weeds. It was just so funny to see since he usually woke up with perfect hair.

She would admit to just a twinge of envy considering hers was always such a mess.

Fjorm laughed again and looked to the tent above them, watching the sun stream through the canvas as it rose. While she still very much preferred a proper bed to sleep on, there was something about the way morning arrived in the wilderness that simply couldn't be matched.

Alfonse shifted and Fjorm looked back to him. It was embarrassing to think about how bold she'd become on this trip, but it had been so much fun she didn't want to stop. The only problem was if Alfonse eventually got annoyed with her antics.

What would she do then? Go back to their relationship before this trip where only war and battle filled their time? Where they'd barely so much as smiled or enjoyed themselves, let alone together?

The very idea was terrible.

A yawn broke Fjorm's thoughts, Laevatein sitting up on Alfonse's other side. Her hair was just as much a mess as Alfonse's, and likely Fjorm's, which made her head look like Feh decided to use it as a perch. Fjorm held back a fit of giggles, but she had to bury her face into Alfonse's arm to do it.

Laevatein though, heard the suppressed mirth. "Would you look at that… we beat Alfonse for once."

"Well, we all look like a twister came through." Fjorm said, sitting up too. "Besides, how are you doing? Did a good night's sleep help?"

Laevatein paused before looking to Alfonse and smiling gently. "Yes… it did. I apologize… for getting so emotional last night."

Fjorm nodded and stretched. "Then how about we surprise Alfonse this morning? And I mean breakfast, not another risqué idea that'll get us in trouble."

Laevatein chuckled and leaned down to peck Alfonse's cheek, something shining in her eyes. "I'll save that for the sea, if the opportunity arises. For now, I wish to thank both of you for being here. I… wish my sister was as well, but that likely wouldn't end well considering yesterday's stunt."

Fjorm shivered at the thought of Princess Laegjarn seeing such a scandalous scene, with her own sister at that. Gunnthra, for her part, would have been shocked before passing out from laughter. Laegjarn likely would've ended Alfonse to try and preserve her sister's 'purity'.

That would put a damper on both their plans of white dresses and doves.

Laevatein stood and patted her clothes of imaginary dust. "No matter, we should get ready. We likely only have so long before he wakes, and I don't like the idea of him seeing me in such a state."

Fjorm silently seconded the idea and they picked their way out of the tent. The fire was swiftly restarted, and they set to work, but Alfonse didn't stave off his usual wake-up time for very long.  
The moment they heard a rustle in the tent, the girls hurried to organize their belongings and appearances, but Laevatein swore revenge as Fjorm had to wrestle out several rat nests in her hair.

They just finished looking casual when Alfonse ducked out of the tent, a flick of his head somehow fixing his bedhead. As they stared at him in silent envy, Alfonse took a deep breath. "Ah, that smells like breakfast. Sorry for sleeping so late, don't know what made me so tired."

"Having such a heart-to-heart is bound to exhaust everyone." Fjorm said as she passed him some jerky. "Though, we'll need to do some shopping in town, we don't have much left here."

Alfonse took a bite out of the morsel and nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Probably should've kept some of that fruit from yesterday, but we don't have the means to dry it. Laev, how are you doing? Good night's sleep help?"

Laevatein smiled at him and sipped her water. "It did… thanks. Having someone close certainly did wonders."

"In fact, I never want to sleep alone again. That was the best rest of my life."

Alfonse flushed and looked away while Fjorm groaned. Right where they left off, which was both annoying and encouraging.

"At least give me a response." Laevatein laughed, enjoying the way her mind almost breezed along. "Geez, Alfonse, can't you take any teasing?"

Alfonse shook his head and cleared his throat. "W-well, that's a different type of tease, and you know it, I can see it in your eyes. I'm much less… used to such things."

"Considering what we've been like the last few days, that surprises me to no end." Fjorm noted wryly, making Alfonse's blush deeper. "Though I have had the best few nights since this started, I won't lie. Maybe we should make these arrangements permanent?"

Alfonse could tell he was outvoted by a quick glance to Laevatein. He threw up his hands in mock frustration. "Why the hell did we bring three tents then? Sure, it makes sense if Sharena and Commander Anna screwed up our lodgings in the towns, but what'll we use the extra canvas for?"

Fjorm had a dozen ideas pass through her mind, but she came up with one that was bound to work. Later though, better to keep it a surprise. "I'm sure we'll think of something. Let's finish up and get on our way, I want to make the town before noon."

Alfonse shot up and ran to his tent. "Then we mustn't delay! Quick, we must get our things together and be on the road shortly, it's two hours to the town and I just remembered there's a whale migration passing by this week! We can't miss it!"

His panic swept the girls into a confused rush that set them on the road within ten minutes, though not quite as organized as the previous day. It was quite the sight with Laevatein strewn across her horse like fresh game for a dozen yards before everyone got themselves where they belonged.

Once set, they galloped off at best speed for the town. As they rode, Alfonse began to describe the city and what it did for Askr at large.

It was called Limerick and it was a small vacation city that specialized in relaxation and traveler accommodations. The inns were built along the seaside and offered wonderful views of the water while the city was full of stores that catered to everything vacationing parties could ask for. There were even private cabanas and boats, but the main docks were used to support the city's lifeblood of trade and maritime goods.

Alfonse was very clear that the city was much bigger than the village they'd visited, but it would still be a great place to stay and explore the next two days. Especially if they liked seafood, there was no better place to get it than fresh off the docks.

Fjorm was absolutely giddy at the idea. She loved crab and fish after a life of enjoying the bounty of Nifl's rivers, so this would be exciting!

Laevatein was more interested in the idea of sailing. Sure, she'd been out on boats before, but that was always an invasion fleet or some other military vessel. This would be the first time she'd done it for pleasure.

Oh, and she'd nail a fish this time. The very reminder of that damn catfish made her competitive streak flare up.

The rest of the trip was otherwise peaceful, the town gates popping up on the horizon before noon. As Alfonse had said, the city was clearly bigger than the village and much better off with solid stone walls and iron gates to hold out any riff-raff.

Or invading armies, considering the times.

Regardless, they were greeted by the guards. "Prince Alfonse, a joy to see you again! Lady Anna let us know you were due sometime soon."

Alfonse nodded at them. "Good, then we're right on schedule. Would you mind directing us to the Spring Hen? I haven't been by for some time and we need to make sure my sister didn't sabotage our reservations."

The guards took one look at the girls and shared conspiratorial grins. "Of course, Prince Alfonse. The Spring Hen's on the beach, so go down the main road and turn left at the main square. Once you reach the intersection, turn right and head for the statue of your grandmother. The inn's in that square, should see the sign right away."

Alfonse nodded and gestured to the gates. "Thank you. May we pass?"

"Of course, Prince Alfonse." The guards said in concert. "Enjoy your stay!"

The clatter of chains filled the air as the gate was cranked open, the party cantering through into the lively streets of the city. There were so many more people than the village, and it took some close-calls on Laevatein's part before she was able to navigate the chattering crowds with Alfonse's grace.

Oh, right, he was directing Fjorm's horse today.

Anyway, they followed the directions and turned left at the main square, the girls marveling at the massive market that had sprung up around a large stature of the Askran kingdom's sigil. They cantered through the stalls and merchants that lined the next road, everything from jewels to fish on display, but Alfonse could tell everyone was whispering about their little party.

It wasn't a big secret what it was about either.

"Is that Prince Alfonse? What's he doing here?"

"Who are those women with him? They're gorgeous!"

"Don't tell me the Prince is courting them!"

"Our prince? Are you mad, the lad's too upstanding for such Casanova antics."

"But look at them, how else could you describe traveling with those two?"

"Order business maybe?"

And so on. Really, why did everyone assume this was an amorous venture? Sure, the girls had given him some good-natured, and not so good-natured, teasing…

…Yeah, best not to dwell on it. He may start thinking they were actually trying to flirt and catch his eye. Like that would happen on a trip like this.

Laevatein and Fjorm were silently admiring his willpower while cursing it in turn. While it was admirable Alfonse had yet to relinquish the idea of this trip, both girls wished he'd realize this trip had turned into a mostly-friendly race for his heart.

That would let them be a lot more open.

Their thoughts disappeared as they rounded the corner, the statue at the far end grabbing their attention. It was of a woman standing atop a great serpent, a winged spear that looked a lot like Sharena's in hand and ready to impale the roaring creature.

"That's my grandmother." Alfonse sighed as they got closer. "She was known for her eccentricities and tall-tales. Everyone loved hearing one of her yarns and she frequented this town often after Father took the throne. So much so they built that statue in honor of her best story."

Laevatein really wanted to hear that story, but Fjorm started gesturing excitedly as they entered the square. "Look, Laev, the beach! Wow, it's beautiful!"

Laevatein followed her friend's excited gestures and felt herself stare. The beach was a wide stretch of white sand that stretched for miles in every direction, trees forming islands of shade while various awnings and other shelters dotted the sand. There were a lot of people wandering around in swimwear and enjoying the water, but just as many were lounging in the shade or on towels.

Then there was the sea, a sparkling field of rippling blue that stretched to the horizon. Sails and ships of all sizes and colors reached into the sky, their courses taking them where wind and tide wished. Laevatein would later swear that the entire view sparkled as a stray cloud moved away and allowed the sun to reveal its full splendor.

"In case you're wondering." Alfonse said as they approached a building with the words 'Spring Hen' written across a large sign. "This is actually a natural bay. The beach may stretch for quite a while outside of town, but it gives way to land again after that. The actual ocean is another three day's travel from here, but believe me, it's much rougher weather."

Laevatein shook off her shock and looked the inn over. It was a stone, four story building that looked to be a great deal… classier than the humble lodgings they'd had in the village. "Does this place have a stable as well?"

"I see it." Fjorm said as she dismounted, sneaking another pinch on Alfonse much to Laevatein's amusement. "It's around back, with guards too. Alfonse, I thought you only took us nice places."

Alfonse shrugged, barely noticing the pinch on his rear. "It's more for formality than anything. Recruits get assigned to stables all around the city to learn discipline and awareness. The veterans like to stage false raids and burglaries to keep them on their toes and it's a big source of amusement for the locals."

Fjorm giggled and took the reins from the others. "That's bound to be a sight. Come on, I'll get these poor things stabled. You two get us checked in, I want to see those whales."

Alfonse laughed and dismounted, helping Laevatein off and guiding her into the inn while Fjorm went to the stables. The interior of the inn was higher class than the village inn, the foyer dedicated to lovely sofas, chairs, and a botanical garden with a chandelier lighting the room. It even had a dedicated reception counter and what looked like a separate room for dining.

Laevatein whistled. "Big change compared to the last place. How'd you get reservations?"

Alfonse grinned and strode towards the reception counter. "Well, Sharena did, but my family has a standing invitation being royalty and all. If I remember correctly, we got rooms with balconies."

He nodded to the receptionist when they were close enough. "Good afternoon, I'm here to check in. Should be under Volrung."

The receptionist stiffened and put on his best air of service. "Of course, Your Majesty. We've been expecting your arrival, and you're just in time for the start of marlin season. The fishing's good from what the anglers have said."

Alfonse shook his head. "Enough with the formalities. Could we ask one of your employees to help my friend in the stables? She won't be able to carry everything we need up in one trip."

The receptionist nodded and rang the bell next to him. After explaining the request to the bell-boy that ran up, he started rummaging through his desk. "We'll see to it, milord. As for your room-"

Alfonse slumped in defeat, his worst fears confirmed. "Damn it, Sharena, you did it everywhere didn't you?"

He waved away the frightened receptionist's apologies. "Don't worry about it. I was expecting rooms, plural, but no need to kick someone else out on our account. We'll take the one you have ready, it'll be fine for just three."

The receptionist glanced to the impatient Laevatein standing behind Alfonse and bowed. "Very well, milord. The room's on the fourth floor and has a breathtaking view of the sea. Also, should you wish to dine with us tonight, dinner is served at six."

Alfonse smiled and laughed. "Thank you, but I think we'll end up on the town tonight. We're a little late to go out on the beach, but I did promise we'd go whale watching."

The receptionist gave his best professional smile in return. "Well, the next excursion leaves in a couple hours, milord. It should be no trouble getting you and your compatriots on the boat so long as you wish it."

Alfonse nodded and, after making arrangements for the tour, set off for the stairs. Laevatein followed behind, though by barely half-a-step, and observed everything that caught her eye. "You know… how do they make those chandeliers?"

"Lots of glassmakers and smiths." Alfonse said as he glanced to the lighting fixture. "Takes them months to work out the details, parts, and put it all together. Then you have the candlemakers that supply this place having to make a lot more than usual. It's a big investment."

Laevatein hummed in thought, but Alfonse stopped before a pair of doors before she could say anything. "Alright, we're here. Let's take a look."

He inserted the key and opened the doors, Laevatein taking in the room with a curious gaze. It was large, with a sitting area and dining table to one side while a large bed and sofa sat on the other. A large window led out onto a balcony that, even from the doorway, showed the sparkling sea.

There was also another door that, when Laevatein opened it to investigate, revealed an office. "What's this doing here?"

"Oh, that." Alfonse said as he joined her. "That's the office Father used whenever business came up while we were here. My grandfather had it put in because he needed somewhere to work whenever Grandmother was off doing something. There's a shower on the opposite side too."

Laevatein blinked. "What's that?"

Alfonse looked shocked, but shook his head. "I'll show it to you after Fjorm joins us. In the meantime, I claim the couch. Normally, Sharena and I would have our own room, but she screwed us over, so here we are. Take your time and relax, we've got a few hours. Heaven knows I need a nap."

As he went off to do just that, Laevatein had a thought. "Say, what time does that boat you mentioned leave?"

"Two hours." Alfonse called back as he settled onto the couch, not bothering to change. "Fjorm should be up shortly, so relax and get settled. We'll head out once everything's ready."

Laevatein nodded and Alfonse was soon asleep. It was almost too tempting to stroll over and drape herself over him and join the world of dreams, but she could hear voices closing in and she preferred only Fjorm see that scene. Better to draw out the competitive streak and generate ever more amusement.

"Thank you for your help." Fjorm said as she entered the room with the bell-boy from earlier. "I appreciate the assistance. Let me put this down, I'll give you a good tip."

"No need," Laevatein said as she flipped the bell-boy a gold coin. "That should do, so please leave your load over there next to that chair and be on your way. Doubtlessly lots of guests to attend to."

The bell-boy stuttered a thank you, but Laevatein glared and he hurried to deposit his load and almost fled the room. Fjorm, after shutting the doors, sighed. "Come now, there was no need to be so harsh. I was going to shut his little infatuation down anyway."

Laevatein shrugged and took a seat on the couch arm, stroking Alfonse's hair with a mischievous smile. "Well, better to nip it right now. I'd rather not have some envious kid get in more trouble than its worth over this."

Fjorm frowned and marched over to the balcony. "Well, regardless, I think you could've been kinder. Also, please stop doing that, you'll wake him."

"But I want to." Laevatein whined, which made Fjorm stare at her. "And so do you, Ms. 'He may as well give me the ring.' Come on, admit it, you two act like a married couple already. I have to be quick to catch up."

Fjorm looked to the sky and groaned. "Laev, we've had this talk. We act like friends, which is what an ideal married couple would look like. That doesn't mean he so much as realizes either of us love him, so why act like he's dating us?"

Laevatein continued to stroke Alfonse's hair, eyes glazing over. "I just… want to be like normal, I guess. Every experience, every tease and action, it's all reminding me how to live. If that means being the flirt in this triangle, so be it. Who knows…?"

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I may even come out on top."

Fjorm was silent before almost gliding over and pressing a long kiss to Alfonse's cheek, a smile on her face when she looked to Laevatein. "Well, whatever you think works best. Though, I have wondered something."

"What if, no matter who wins, the relationship doesn't work out? What happens then?"

Laevatein tilted her head, confused. She'd never really given it that much thought, considering this tour was basically a long string of dates disguised as a journey of self-discovery. Heck, Laevatein could already see what the Order was fighting so hard for just from the village festival.

The question for her was if she could make her family see reason, but that was for another time.

"I don't think it will come to that, personally." Laevatein said, reaching out to take Alfonse's hand. "After this trip is over and we return to the Order… we'll have seen a lot of each other. Good, bad, and ugly. If that can't lay a foundation for something to last a lifetime… I don't know what can."

Fjorm looked to her friend before pulling her into a hug. "You're very insightful, I'd dare call you wise. Were it not for my sister, I'd name you Maid of Honor."

Laevatein laughed but returned the hug. "Now who's getting ahead of herself? Let me see you with a ring on your finger, _then_ we'll talk."

They laughed and started unpacking, chatter filling the room while Alfonse rested. After they were done, a look to the clock above the doors showed they needed to get going. However, Alfonse would not be roused, not even when the girls threw all caution to the wind and sat on him.

So, they picked him up, put him over their shoulders like a log, and went on their way. Alfonse didn't wake even as they jostled him or as the crowds started speculating if he was being kidnapped, but the sound of waves crashing against docks finally roused him.

"Look who joined the living." Fjorm laughed as he sat up. "Heavens Alfonse, you should've told us you were so tired. We'd have told you to hold off on the tour."

Alfonse laughed and the girls helped him to his feet. "Yeah, sorry about that. Um… how did we get here?"

Laevatein pointed back with her thumb, a great complex of docks and wharfs stretching out behind her. "We didn't want to be late to that excursion you reserved, so we carried you here logger-style. Had to explain to some guards you weren't being kidnapped, but we made it on time regardless."

Alfonse looked around until he noticed the sloop that was tied to the dock next to them, a small crowd on board and milling about. "That's… embarrassing. Well, let's not keep everyone waiting."

Fjorm and Laevatein giggled, but followed him onto the boat. They were out on the waves shortly thereafter, the trio taking spots along the very front of the bow. For Fjorm, she enjoyed the spray of cool sea water and the breeze, feeling as if she was flying across the sea on the back of a pegasus.

Laevatein enjoyed it more for the visual spectacle. The sun had set a bit in their time waiting for Alfonse to wake up, so now the sea turned into a sparkling field of rippling light as the sun shined on it, the water closest to their boat clear enough to see into the depths.

Alfonse just enjoyed the salty air, reminiscing old memories.

"We're in sight of the reefs, ladies and gents! Take a gander, we'll be near the whales before long!"

Fjorm leaned on the rail and looked into the water, gasping at what she saw. "Laev, Alfonse, come look! It's beautiful!"

Laevatein leaned over the rail and gaped. It was like looking into a living rainbow, corals of all shapes and colors stretching across the rocks that rose out of the blue-green water. Fish of equal variety, and even more vibrant colors, swam and whipped around the reefs with in-born grace that made the water a living painting of unparalleled glory.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Alfonse asked as he put himself between them. "So much life below the waves, more than we could ever hope to comprehend. If you're curious enough, we'll head out here tomorrow after enjoying the beach."

Fjorm cheered and hugged Alfonse tight, already looking forward to it. "That's a great idea! I've always wanted to go diving, but the ocean back home's too cold even for me!"

Laevatein patted his shoulder, sympathizing with his blush and weak requests to be let go. "I'm not the strongest swimmer, so I don't think I'll be able to go in with you both. I'll still be able to watch though."

"Good," Alfonse sighed as Fjorm let him go and went back to her sightseeing. "Wouldn't want to leave you out of the fun. Are you enjoying the ride so far?"

Laevatein leaned on the railing and looked to the sea. Right as her gaze settled on the horizon, the first whale breached the tranquil waters, paving the way for the rest of its herd. Everyone began to ooh and awe at the sight, but Laevatein leaned into Alfonse and wrapped her arm around his.

Fjorm did the same on his other side. "It's beautiful… they're so majestic."

Alfonse nodded as they sailed over the herd of whales, several surfacing near them. The whales slapped the water with their fins and tails, anyone caught in the spray laughing or screeching in glee. All the revelry was soon over though as the whales moved on, but everyone knew the trip was worth it just for that.

Fjorm and Laevatein slowly entwined their fingers with Alfonse, the poor prince blushing as he felt their grips tighten. Carefully, he returned the grip, making the girls smile and glance at him.

The trip was peaceful from there, the captain and crew wishing them a goodnight when they returned to the docks. It was well into the evening by that point, the low sun turning the sea to liquid gold, so most everyone started for their lodgings.

Alfonse, Fjorm, and Laevatein did the same, but for a different reason. They'd seen many stores and stands setting up for the night market and it would be remiss of them to not partake in the festivities.

So, they returned to their room and changed into clothes befitting a night on the town. Alfonse found a collared shirt colored in red and blue that Oboro had snuck into his things and a pair of dark pants that let the shirt draw the eye. His travel boots finished the look after he gave them a quick clean and polish.

Fjorm went with a blue shirt that faded into white cuffs, a small collar around her neck that drew the eye to the sapphire earrings she'd brought along with a gold circlet, though it had no jewels in it. An equally blue skirt fell over her legs, a white fringe at the end, with dark stockings underneath that went into her polished boots.

Laevatein found another dress in her bags, the fabric a deep scarlet that fell just past her knees and had straps that formed an X over her collarbone. She wore black stockings underneath the dress with her boots, also polished, but she pulled her hair into a low ponytail and added a silver-lined hairband.

Once they were ready, they set off into town, chattering and laughing. The lights were lit shortly after they left, and the town was even livelier than the day now that the cool night air had settled in. Sights, sounds, and smells aplenty danced about them as workers and visitors turned out in droves to sample the day's bounty.

Alfonse was sure to grab his fair share of the bounty, treats and fruits he purchased shared among all three. Then, when the buzz of the streets became too much, they took a quick break in a quaint restaurant where Laevatein had her first taste of seared marlin.

"It's like steak!" She exclaimed after her first bite. "Fishier, obviously, but wow! It's really good!"

Alfonse laughed and took a bite of his food, a platter of boiled lobster and butter. "I knew you'd like it. Marlin's good for anyone that's not a big fan of seafood, so it's a good choice for first timers. Fjorm, how's yours?"

Fjorm almost mewled as she took a bite of her meal, baked tilapia with lemon and a salad. "The fish is so fresh. You can tell they must've caught it today, and the lemon makes it all the better!"

Alfonse laughed again and leaned back, looking out into the street. The restaurant was small, but popular, a line forming outside. Most people were making for the main square, surprise-surprise, but Alfonse couldn't help but be curious why. It wasn't like they had big performances there, right?

"What are you looking at?" Fjorm asked as she looked over his shoulder. "Any more flirts trying to steal us away?"

Alfonse groaned at that reminder. The problem with being in a city like this was not everyone was the brightest. That included a group of guys around their age that, while attractive from a physical standpoint, clearly didn't realize the girls they were trying to flirt with and take from Alfonse could whip their hinds easy.

Same with the group of girls that tried to seduce Alfonse only to meet the fiery and icy glares of those far higher on the social ladder than them.

Funnily enough, Fjorm gave the fiery glare promising hellish retribution while Laevatein gave the icy glare promising a swift death.

The irony wasn't lost on Alfonse.

"I want to see the market." Laevatein said, her plate clean. "That Oboro lady may have solved my clothing problem, but there's other stuff I want to see. Like… what kind of souvenirs can you get in a seaside town?"

Alfonse could see Fjorm perk up in interest and he had to admit some curiosity himself. "Why don't we take a look after Fjorm and I finish up? There's bound to be all kinds of things."

Laevatein nodded and sat back, admiring the décor while her friends finished. Once ready to go, the girls looped their arms around Alfonse and they set off, stopping to examine any stand or store selling knick-knacks and souvenirs.

Eventually, they reached the main market, a big stage set up in the center with a troupe of some sort performing on it. The trio paid it little attention at first, more interested in baked sand art on offer nearby, but Fjorm spotted someone familiar.

"Lady Azura? What are you doing here?"

Alfonse looked up and blinked. Indeed, the songstress was walking towards them with her husband in tow, Corrin looking sheepish enough for the both of them.

"Hello, Princess Fjorm." Azura greeted, polite as always. "Same to you Prince Alfonse, Princess Laevatein. I was informed by Lady Anna your travel party may pass through here around now, but I didn't expect to run into you."

Corrin scratched his head at the curious looks. "I promised her we'd visit while the weather was good, but it's only been two days and I'm exhausted. Azura wants to do a performance on the big stage before we leave though, so here we are."

Laevatein kept her distance from them, clearly wary, but Alfonse had an idea. "Actually, if you don't mind a few extra hands, we can lend some help. Fjorm's shown she has a wonderful voice and Laev's no slouch. I even have my violin on me if you need an accompaniment."

Azura and Corrin exchanged a surprised look before Azura nodded. "It would be nice to have a few more vocalists, if only to widen the selection. Alfonse, if you could grab your violin and meet us back here, I'd be glad to have you all help."

"I'll go with him." Corrin said, noting the crestfallen Fjorm and Laevatein with an amused grin. "Get him up to speed on what's happening. You can explain what's happening with the ladies in the meantime."

Azura nodded and began to explain what Laevatein and Fjorm would need to do. While she did that, Corrin guided Alfonse away and stuck up a conversation. "So, it looks like your idea's working out well. I never thought you'd get the Searing Steel to warm up to you so quickly, pardon the pun."

Alfonse sighed and shrugged. "Neither did I, but it looks like just treating her like a human is doing all kinds of good. I'm pretty sure I could call this mission a success right now."

"So why don't you?" Corrin asked as they approached the Spring Hen. "Surely you're eager to get back to the front. Princess Laegjarn's been on the warpath trying to get into Askr and search for Princess Laevatein."

Alfonse sighed. "I knew that would happen, but… you should see how she acts now. Relaxed, laughing, talking, it's amazing. She'd even made friends with Fjorm and me, to the point she's shared things long buried. I don't want to end that prematurely."

Corrin nodded and followed Alfonse into the inn. Once they were in the room and Alfonse began his search, Corrin came to a realization. "You're having fun too, same with Princess Fjorm. Is that why you don't want this to end? Do you not want to… disappoint them, or yourself?"

Alfonse paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm not sure myself, but… I haven't been this happy in a long time, not since Zacharias disappeared. Nor have they been this happy in so long, it's heartbreaking. I… I really want to give them some of that joy back before we're forced to fight again."

Corrin shook his head with a smile as Alfonse found his violin. "That's noble, sounds like something I'd do too. 'Sides, it's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, just wanted to make sure you had good reasons."

He turned and walked out of the room, Alfonse close behind.

"Now let's go show them a good time, yeah?"

Alfonse didn't answer, and the walk back was quiet, only the chatter of the crowds filling the air. By the time they returned to the main market, Corrin was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Don't take my silence as displeasure, Corrin." Alfonse sighed as they spotted the stage. "I was just lost in thought. I do wish to have a fun night, just needed my mind in order."

Corrin relaxed just a bit. "Good… sorry, you were just so quiet I didn't know what to say. Come on, they're bound to be impatient by now."

Alfonse nodded and they hurried behind the stage. A variety of performers were milling around the prep-area, but it was easy to spot Azura's hair amongst the various colors. Once they reached her, they found Azura coaching Fjorm and Laevatein through some more complex scales and rhythms.

"You both have quite the talent." Azura praised as they finished the harmony. "Fjorm, you should join myself and the other performers when we practice, I'm sure they'd love to have you. Princess Laevatein, you too have a predilection for this, I look forward to working with you tonight."

Fjorm and Laevatein were clearly embarrassed by the praise, but more so Fjorm because she'd seen Azura in action. "That's very kind of you, Lady Azura, but we can't hold a candle to you. We'll do our best, but you'll be the star of the show."

Azura shook her head, but spotted Corrin and Alfonse. "Well, it will be what it will be. Our friends have returned, and just in time. Our spot was coming up."

Corrin chuckled and scratched his head. "Well, what can ya do? Let's get up there and knock their socks off, then it's time for food. I'm getting hungry."

Azura rolled her eyes and stood. "There will come a day when your stomach doesn't rule your mind, but today is not that day. Come along everyone, we'll be doing a song that you all know. Alfonse, before you ask, The girls said that you know this one."

"Which one?" Alfonse asked as they made for the stage, an assistant waving the last act back through the curtains. "I can tell it's not a solo."

"Níl Sé'n Lá" Azura answered, making Alfonse blink in surprise. "I've been studying Askrian folk songs in my spare time, and I've been interested to try a few. This is a good one considering the time, place, and people present."

Alfonse could only nod, the piece popping into mind. It was a good party song, and the area outside was nothing if not a party. Why not?

They hurried to their hastily prepared spots, Corrin taking up residence on some drums while Alfonse took a spot to the side with his violin. Azura took center stage while Laevatein went to her right and Fjorm took her left.

An assistant gave them a countdown before the curtain was lifted and the sound of the city rushed over them once more, making the inexperienced performers gulp down their nerves.

Corrin started them off with a beat, the familiar rhythm soon gathering an even greater crowd that began to hum and sing along. Alfonse joined in with his violin, even more joining in. Fjorm and Laevatein were clearly nervous, but as Azura strode forward and began to sing, they took solace in her natural charisma.

 _Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
Is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna  
Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor  
Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile"_

 _I came by a house last night  
And told the woman I am staying  
I said to her:  
"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"_

Alfonse launched into a brief solo, the crowd cheering for him. The energy was enough to give life to the girls feet, a dance all their own carrying them across the stage.

 _Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is glowing  
Fill my glass I'll sing a song  
And will start the music flowing_

 _Never mind the rising light  
There's no sign of day or dawning  
In my heart it's still the night  
And we'll stay here till the morning  
Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

Fjorm, in a fit of bravery and daring, took over the next part.

 _It's not day nor yet awhile  
I can see the starlight shining  
Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

All three chimed in, the cheers and dance of the crowd giving them all the energy they needed.

 _Fill the glasses one more time  
And never heed the empty bottle  
Turn the water into wine  
And turn the party up full throttle!_

Alfonse launched into a much longer solo this time, Laevatein bounding over to dance around him while Azura did the same with Corrin. Fjorm kept the crowd's attention by taking over center stage, the song quieting the moment Alfonse was done.

 _Don't go out into the cold  
Where the wind and rain are blowing  
For the fire is flaming gold  
And in here the music's flowing._

The entire crowd began to sing as well, Alfonse spotting kegs getting pulled out and food getting passed out.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

The girls took their last round, voices rising to the shining moon above.

 _Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is gleaming  
Fill my glass, I'll sing a song  
And we'll keep the music streaming  
Until all the songs are sung!_

Everyone was singing at this point, the energy of the night and the song sweeping everyone along like the tide. And not one would dare call it a bad thing.

 _Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh! (1)_

The song came to an end with thunderous applause and cheers, the crowd continuing to sing and dance with wild abandon. It was such a change from the steady energy of the market that the guards had to step in and calm some of the rowdier celebrants.

"That… was amazing." Azura panted, sweating from exertion and adrenaline. "I've not had so much fun performing in some time. Congratulations, all of you, that was wonderful."

Fjorm bowed to the songstress, panting much harder as relief flooded her veins. Laevatein did the same, though with a smile that showed as much joy as anyone. Alfonse bowed too, just glad he hadn't screwed up.

"And that's a reason to eat if I've ever heard it." Corrin laughed as he looped his arm around Azura's waist. "You guys go have fun, there's more acts coming up. Don't think they'll beat us, but there's drink and dance to be had!"

Azura giggled and bid them farewell, Alfonse waving while Fjorm ran up and gave Azura a hug. Laevatein simply nodded her head before they left the stage and parted ways.

Once amongst the crowd, Fjorm took Alfonse's hand. "Shall we have a dance then? I want to see if Laev actually taught me something."

Laevatein took his other hand. "I can say the same, Fjorm. There's a whole night left to see if we're decent teachers, no?"

Alfonse sighed as they gave him looks that would broker no argument. "My legs will have a break someday, I just know it. Let's get to it."

Fjorm and Laevatein cheered before dragging Alfonse into the crowd, taking their turns to dance with every song that came up. It was exhausting, but Alfonse reveled in the laughter and happiness that suffused the air, even as the night began to wind down.

It was just him and Fjorm as the last song played, a slow tune on a piano. They were just swaying, waiting for Laevatein to return with some refreshments before calling it a night, but Alfonse was holding Fjorm up she was so tired.

"It's… been a great day." Fjorm mumbled, leaning further into Alfonse. "Didn't expect the performance, but… I had fun."

Alfonse hummed as he took on more of her weight. "It has been an enjoyable day. The best part is, there's still more to come. I know it."

Fjorm put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye, her light-blue irises sparkling in the fading light of torches. It wasn't just happiness in those eyes, but Alfonse dare not give voice to what he believed it to be.

"That's something I always admired about you." Fjorm whispered, her voice only for Alfonse. "That confidence, your generosity, your caring soul, everything about you… I've always felt drawn to you, ever since we met."

Alfonse gulped, his cheeks heating, but unable to look away. "Um… I've always admired your determination, Fjorm, as well as your kindness and patience. It's been great, getting to know you, and I've… never had a better friend."

Fjorm chuckled and pulled Alfonse close, almost nose-to-nose with him. "Alfonse… do I really have to spell this out?"

Alfonse gulped, but didn't speak, pretty sure his face was a torch all its own.

Fjorm, fueled by adrenaline and exhaustion removing her reservations on speaking her mind, smiled widely. "Alright then… I don't just admire those parts of you, Alfonse. I…I love them"

"I love you."

Three words. Three words that, in all his life, Alfonse never truly expected to be said to him by anyone but his family. Nor did he expect this to come about from Fjorm, his friend, on a trip that should have had nothing to do with romance.

Yet, as he stared at her in shock, Fjorm did all she could to let her feelings show through. It was a real weight off her chest to tell him, and a petty part of her reveled in taking the initiative from Laevatein, but that didn't matter.

"I… I don't know what to say."

Fjorm leaned in closer, breath tickling his lips. "You don't have to, I know it's a bit to take in. Just… know that I love you, Alfonse, and I have for some time. It's taken a lot to say these words, but I'm glad I have."

She crossed the distance.

"Now I have no regrets."

And she kissed him.

Alfonse froze, mind grinding to a halt. He didn't know what to do, not with Fjorm pressing into him and k-kissing him! It was pleasant, and his heart was soaring at the sensation, but what did he do?!

Fjorm just enjoyed the fruits of her bravery, even as Alfonse tried to figure out what to do. Internally, she was crying at her boldness and hoping Alfonse wouldn't want to distance himself from her. So, she just let the kiss linger as they tried to figure themselves out.

The sound of dropped cups and the splash of liquid separated them, their gazes going to find a wide-eyed Laevatein.

"Uh…" Alfonse droned, still dazed by what happened. "I'm… very confused."

Fjorm broke into hysterics, laughing heartily with tears in her eyes at the blasé response. "I just gave my all to that, heart-felt words and everything, and that's how you respond?!"

She started gasping for air in her mirth. "Oh Alfonse, never change you goof! I love that about you too!"

Alfonse was still dazed, but he saw Laevatein droop, just enough to notice. "Are… you ok?"

"Yeah," Laevatein sighed, voice stoic. "I'm fine. Just… tired. Can we go back?"

Alfonse nodded dumbly and guided the recovering Fjorm back into the street, Laevatein stalking ahead of them. She seemed really upset, but Alfonse was still too frazzled by Fjorm's confession and kiss to think straight.

It was otherwise quiet on the way back, no one talking as they returned to the inn and entered their room. Laevatein disappeared into the shower, which both girls had marveled at when Alfonse first showed it to them, and Alfonse was so dazed he flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Fjorm, being on cloud-nine, was the only one capable of doing what needed to be done. So, she tested the entrance to the bathroom, found it open, and went inside. "Laev?"

She shut the door the moment she heard sniffling, worry icing her euphoria. "Laev, are you ok?"

"Go away," Laevatein snapped, another sniffle lessening the bite. "Let me nurse my heartbreak in peace."

Fjorm smiled and shook her head, stepping across the bathroom and into the stall where Laevatein was leaning against the wall, head in her knees. "Laev… I may have done that, but that doesn't mean he answered me. For all I know, I'll wake up tomorrow and get told we're just friends."

Laevatein didn't look up, so Fjorm took a seat next to her. "It's not time to give up just yet, alright? I know there's too much of a fire in you to do that, too much stubborn will. Is one thing really going to make you give up on pursuing him, even if I just took a bit of initiative this time?"

"A bit?" Laevatein asked, eyes peaking out to glare at Fjorm. "You took a leap over the gorge. That's not initiative that's… cheating or something."

Fjorm giggled and patted Laevatein's knee. "Laev, I was hopped up on adrenaline and exhausted at that, I'll be mortified beyond reason in the morning. I've just taken the next step is all, but I can say it's a relief to get it off my chest."

Laevatein kept glaring, but her voice was a tad hopeful. "So… you're not a couple?"

"Of course not." Fjorm laughed. "He'd actually have to say: 'I love you too' and agree to go out with me first. You still have plenty of room to catch up."

She stood and helped Laevatein up. "Now, I have to go to sleep. I'm wavering as is, and I'll crash when the adrenaline runs out. Let's get changed and on to dreamland."

Laevatein shook her head and gestured to the shower. "I actually want to give this a shot. Go ahead without me, I'll be done before long."

Fjorm gave her friend a hug before leaving the bathroom and changing. She'd bathe in the morning, she was too tired otherwise. With a quiet goodnight to Alfonse, who'd fallen asleep in his daze, Fjorm went to bed and dreamed pleasant dreams.

Laevatein did take a shower, letting the water wash away her bitter thoughts. Fjorm had no reason to lie, and now that she was coming down from the emotional high, Laevatein could tell that Alfonse had been as shocked as her.

There was still plenty of opportunity to make his heart her own.

So, when Laevatein was done, she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. If Fjorm had stolen Alfonse's first kiss, then perhaps Laevatein had to take an even bolder step to make up the difference.

The question was, could she overcome his chivalry?

There was only one way to find out, so she steeled her nerve and strode up to Alfonse, his breathing deep and even as he slept. Laevatein took another breath before straddling him, a hand holding up her towel while the other stroked his cheek. "Alfonse."

Her whisper did little to rouse him, but a flirty pinch on his neck made his eyes open blearily. "Laev… what is it?"

Laevatein smiled seductively, her hand trailing down his neck and chest. "Oh… just wanted to have some more fun is all. The moon's still bright, and I have… ideas I want to try."

She moved to drop the towel, but Alfonse's daze cleared and his hand zipped forward to hold it up. "What are you doing?"

Laevatein wasn't expecting him to come around so quickly. "As I said… I have ideas I want to try."

Alfonse stared at her, eyes intense and unbelieving. "Laev… is there something you want to tell me?

Laevatein looked away, her half-brained scheme already going down in flames. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you… it's not something anyone with any sense would."

"I've been told I'm not very sensible." Alfonse answered. "So that excuse is gone. Please, tell me. Does it have to do with what happened with Fjorm? Why you were upset on the way back?"

Laevatein sat back on her thighs, disbelief clear in her face. "Really? Can you not tell what's going on here? Why I've been trying to flirt with you almost since this trip started? Are you really that dense?"

Alfonse kept his gaze steady. "I've been called dense before, but I simply don't believe that someone could feel… something special towards me. I'm nothing special, even as I try my best, so why should I think anyone could ever love me as anything other than a friend?"

Laevatein looked away, silence stretching for a time before a whisper met Alfonse's ear. "Fjorm loves you like that… even I could tell, from the first time I saw you two together. And, despite how short this trip and our time together has been…"

"I love you. So… so much, to the point it hurts."

She sniffled as Alfonse took her hand. "Seeing Fjorm take the initiative… I was just bitter. I thought I'd… never get the chance to say it at that point. But, I have now… and I feel so much lighter, even if my delivery could be better."

She laughed, but it was hollow, devoid of joy. All she could do was look through the window at the moon and wonder aloud: "Where did this terrible idea come from? Why would I ever think you'd be so base as to accept such a lurid advance, when your chivalry and kindness won me over in the first place?"

Alfonse didn't get to answer, Laevatein swooping in to kiss him deeply. She pressed her body into him, soaking in the contact until she was satisfied. When she was done, she pulled back and stood. "I've said my piece now, Alfonse. I feel lighter than air yet crushed as well."

She looked to him, her form almost glowing in the moonlight. "You don't need to tell me anything tonight, just like what Fjorm told you. We're willing to wait for you, Alfonse, because we love you. Even should you want us to be nothing but friends, we'll accept that."

"Just… think on it, ok? We're here for you, no matter what."

Laevatein winked and disappeared into the shadows to change, Alfonse looking back to the ceiling as he pondered his situation.

After who knew how long, on a whim, he looked to the bed the girls were using and felt his breath catch. They'd gone to sleep, but the light of the moon shining on them made their hair and skin shine, looking all the world like angels.

As if possessed, Alfonse stood and went to the bedside, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. They smiled at the contact, their dreams growing ever more pleasant, while Alfonse returned to the sofa and began to think.

How does one choose when their heart is split in two?

 _Ch. End_

 **(1)** **This is Neil Se'n La by Celtic Woman.**

 **And that's the chapter ladies and gents, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Quick, review responses!**

 **WarriorofLight12: Thank you!**

 **Sothe17: I really hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **I'd say we have… four more chapters? Five maybe? Then there's an epilogue and we're done. Hope you'll all enjoy the rest of the ride!**

 **See you next time!**


	8. Sun and Surf

**Alright, I promised a beach episode and by heaven I will deliver.**

 **I've settled onto four chapters after this one, mostly to cover two more destinations and their return before the epilogue. While those confessions last chapter may have rushed the relationships a tad, I do feel that Laevatein would be one to react more than take initiative considering her otherwise passive personality.**

 **That and Fjorm was tired, and we all know tired people aren't the best at keeping their mouths shut.**

 **Justifications aside, let's get to the story.**

 _Sun and Surf_

Alfonse woke up right as the sun poked over the horizon, sleep fleeing from him far faster than it had come. It wasn't surprising really considering he'd spent most of the night staring at the ceiling.

Everything had gone so… differently than he'd been expecting. Laevatein had come around to their view with little effort besides treating her like a human, essentially ending the mission in barely a week. Then there was Fjorm becoming friends with the Muspel princess when at first she'd been considered a mortal enemy.

If that had been it, Alfonse would have marched back to the Order with a spring in his step and a song in his heart. Instead, he'd somehow done some great deed and won the hearts of the two that slept so soundly right that moment.

How? How did it make any sense that this trip would confront him with something that had previously never been entertained? Not even his parents had started pushing potential matches forward and he was two years past the point that tended to happen.

Then there were his own worries that came with the idea of love. Love meant being totally open with someone, to hold no secrets, and in many ways to accept them into the deepest recesses of one's life. He'd done that once before with Zacharias, the one he'd proudly called brother, only to have everything torn from him.

Who was to say he wouldn't lose these two as well? Was he willing to go through with opening himself to them, only to lose at least one for sure? Could he continue to grow closer to them, only to break the heart of one of them, and his in turn?

He envied several of the Heroes that night. They'd met their loves well before something like this came about, so he doubted they had to deal with this conundrum.

Deciding laying on the couch would do nothing further to clear his head, Alfonse rose and dressed quietly, not wanting to disturb the girls. Once he was ready, with swim trunks, a light shirt, and sandals, he left the room.

Quietly closing the door, Alfonse used hard learned skill to sneak out of the inn and onto the streets, nary a soul to be found. It was quiet save for the sounds of the sea, Alfonse following the gentle roll of waves on sand before arriving at the beach itself.

The sunrise painted the water red and orange, Alfonse picking a spot beside a tree to set himself down. While he'd gladly take a swim in the great sea to distract himself, Alfonse knew that he had to sort out his thoughts and feelings a bit more less he get distracted and ripped out to open water by the tide.

 _Let's start by separating the issue into pieces. First, I've never had romantic feelings for anyone before, so that's not helping me process what's going on. Second, I've been taught that confessions must be met with an appropriate response, it does no one any good to let hopes rise. Third… I'm torn._

That was perhaps the biggest issue. Alfonse was fine with learning how to process romantic feelings and he would be sure to give his best answer to Fjorm and Laevatein when he saw them next. The problem was, he was torn between four possible decisions and the consequences they held.

One had him tell both girls they were just friends, that he was beyond flattered they felt that way, but he wasn't interested in either of them. It was the safest option, but Alfonse refused to tell such an abject lie.

The next had him deny Laevatein but accept Fjorm. They'd been beside each other both on the battlefield and off for over a year, sharing much of their lives and worlds. She was his closest friend since Zacharias left and dating her would be a blessing he could never discount.

The one after that had him deny Fjorm but accept Laevatein. While they didn't have the long-developed rapport that he had with Fjorm, Laevatein had a charm and vigor that always grabbed Alfonse's attention. She was also eager to learn and knew how to have fun as she opened up. Such fast friendship bespoke of a chemistry and mutual understanding that Alfonse knew he craved.

Problem was, that same understanding already sat between him and Fjorm, which he was loathe to strain.

That led to the last option, which he found the most distasteful. He could ask the girls if they were agreeable to Alfonse dating both, seeing where things went, and then deciding. It reeked of cowardice and wishful thinking if you asked Alfonse, especially since it was likely each girl would want him alone.

Then came the more… grand consequences. Were he to choose either of them, and the relationship bloomed to the point of marriage, Askr would be bound to either Nifl or Muspel for generations. Blood feuds or even wars could be born from the scorned kingdom, but Alfonse doubted either country would accept him taking two wives should that fourth option go so far.

Alfonse leaned his head against the tree and sighed. "What am I thinking? Their words have me so confused, yet here I am pondering the possibility of having both. What a terrible man they have chosen to bare their hearts to, for I seek the easy way out."

Alfonse continued to gaze at the sea, even as the sun slowly painted it gold as it ascended. He knew it would take time for the girls to find him, and he hoped to have an answer by then…

Now if only his chest didn't burn with grief at the thought of breaking either of their hearts. It would make choosing one of them easy, maybe even allow the trip to proceed smoothly as he swore to help whoever's heart he broke to find love on pain of death.

But, as he thought and thought, his mind sourly settled on what he had to do. His heart revolted at the very idea of saying they were all just friends, but it was equally against saying yes to only one. It was just so damn confusing that he couldn't just make a choice and stick with it.

 _I hope they don't think me a lecher._ Alfonse thought as he stood and stretched. _Yet I cannot deny that I'm attracted to them both, almost painfully so. I don't know if I'd say I_ love _them, but this… feeling I have is certainly stronger than my bond with Sharena._

With his course of action decided, Alfonse pulled off his shirt and sandals before wading into the water. Other beachgoers were starting to arrive, but Alfonse wanted to get a quick swim in before facing the music.

Cool water and waves did wonders to soothe the nerves.

And so, he swam, diving beneath the waves every once in a while to observe the life around him. Even this close to the shore, so many fish and corals thrived, though not quite as vibrant as the reef they'd seen yesterday.

Eventually, he returned to the shore and the tree he'd left his things by. Only it now had a trio of towels set up and what looked like the tarp of a tent acting as a hammock a short way away. No one was there, but he recognized the seashell clip he'd given Fjorm the previous summer laying on one of the towels.

"Time to give the decision." Alfonse muttered, glancing around to try and spot the girls. "When they show up, I'll give my answer. Gods grant me strength."

No response was forthcoming, so Alfonse settled onto the towel next to his shirt and sandals. Were he not waiting for the inevitable, the sight of the sun sitting over the sea with the sound of waves crashing on sand would've been worth the entire trip.

"Oh, there he is! Laev, come here, he found the spot!"

Alfonse swallowed the lump in his throat as Fjorm jogged up to him, all smiles. She was in a sundress and sandals that showed her pale skin while a floppy straw-hat covered her hair. "Alfonse, I know going to the beach is exciting, but no need to go it alone."

Alfonse laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Well… they do say it's best to come here at dawn, but I didn't want to wake anyone. Sorry…"

Fjorm kept her smile and shrugged. "It's fine, better to be here early anyway. The receptionist said this area won't be too busy because of how big a party last night was, so you chose a great spot!"

Laevatein joined them, hair tied back and in a sundress of her own. Though, hers was red where Fjorm's was white. "Alfonse, good to see you. Did you get something to eat or did you take a swim on an empty stomach?"

She said it with a smile, their cheeriness making Alfonse's heart sink. Why oh why did he have to ruin it with his choice?

…No, the choice could wait for later, they had a day to enjoy.

"I wanted to beat everyone to the water, so I didn't eat." Alfonse laughed, his stomach grumbling on cue. "Did you two grab something?"

Fjorm nodded and started to rummage through a bag she'd brought. "We did, but I suspected you didn't eat, so here's some nuts and fruit. Chomp on that and we'll plan out the day."

Alfonse took the snack and gulped it down, Fjorm taking the towel next to him while Laevatein leaned against the tree. "So, what're you girls thinking for today? We're about as free as can be."

Laevatein pointed to the sea. "If we could rent a boat, I'd like to head out for the reef again. I may not be able to join you in the water, but it'd be fun just getting out on there again."

"I want to go for a swim and take a nap in the hammock I made." Fjorm chuckled. "I just knew there'd be a use for that extra tent, and here we are! Beyond that… do they allow cooking on the beach?

Alfonse nodded and Fjorm cheered. "Yes, then we'll have a roast on the beach! We'll catch our dinner."

"We're terrible fishers." Alfonse reminded, making Fjorm droop. "But I do know there's plenty of fish out here that are really good eating. I've been in the kitchens enough times to know what they look like, so just say the word."

Laevatein giggled and pushed off the tree, eyes set on the sea. "Let's have our own swim first yes? I have never had the pleasure of enjoying the sea for fun, so would you teach me what to do on such a holiday?"

Alfonse stood and rubbed his neck. "Sure, but uh… you don't plan on going swimming in a dress, do you?"

Laevatein gave him a sultry smile. "Of course not, Prince. You must thank Lady Oboro when next you see her, she thought of everything."

"She did." Fjorm muttered, cheeks pink. "Won't even take us long to change, we just wore the swimwear under these dresses. Thank heaven there's not that many people, I don't want so many staring at me."

Laevatein laughed. "Come now, Fjorm, we all know who you want to stare at you. Regardless, since we're already in our swimwear, getting ready is a simple matter."

She proceeded to push the straps off her shoulders and pull the entire sundress off like a shirt, Alfonse looking away instinctively. He noticed Fjorm stand up, his eyes on her feet, but her sundress soon met the ground, folded neatly, followed by her hat.

Alfonse kept his eyes to the sand, heart thundering as he resisted temptation. He would not be caught off guard like this, not again, not after that prank at the waterfall.

"Alfonse, you can look." Fjorm muttered. "It's not like we've only a towel to keep decent."

Laevatein's bare shins entered his vision, her voice amused. "She's right, we're here to swim, there's no need to be chivalrous. You've seen plenty of us already too, what does swimwear compare?"

Alfonse grudgingly conceded the idea if not the principle. "I… simply wish to show the respect you're due, and that includes averting my eyes when a lady isn't decent."

"Dork," Fjorm sighed, nerves melting away as Alfonse continued to stare at the sand. "Just look and get the shock over with for all our sakes, time's wasting."

Alfonse groaned, but wanted to make sure. "No one's gonna get upset with me, right?"

"Considering the stunt we pulled at the waterfall, this is nothing." Laevatein stated, getting annoyed by his stalling. "Now would you man up already?"

Alfonse took a deep breath before looking up, only for his jaw to hang open.

Fjorm was in a white bikini with ice-blue ribbons at the hips, the top tied together by a bow of the same color. It complimented Fjorm's skin and hair wonderfully, almost making her glow on her own were it not for the faded scars she bore. It also did its best to accentuate her bust and midriff, the strong curve of her thighs a guilty bonus.

Laevatein was a tad racier. Her bikini was black with gilded borders, the top clasped in front by a silver seashell ornament. The bottom though exposed her hips between gold strings and the dip of her groin before the black fabric returned. Laevatein caught him staring at that feature and did a twirl, the back thankfully covering a good deal more.

"I need to thank Lady Oboro once again." Fjorm giggled, blush deepening. "Her every outfit she gave us has done exactly what we wanted, though…"

She gave Laevatein an exasperated glare. "Did you have to chose the one where it looks like you're trying to prove your natural hair-color but changed your mind?"

Laevatein gave her a smug smirk. "And you're showing an awful lot of cleavage for the one hemming and hawing about wanting a more modest suit. You had a one piece, but you chose that."

Alfonse cleared his throat, shock and embarrassment fading. "Let's, uh, get into the water. I'll see if I can find a board or two, give surfing a try. The waves are starting to pick up, so when better to learn?"

The girls stopped giving each other playful glares and nodded, each taking an arm and dragging Alfonse to the water. The next few hours were spent playing in the surf, more than a few big waves catching Fjorm or Laevatein off guard and sending them tumbling, only for them to come up laughing hard.

They built sand-castles, buried each other in the sand, chased off flirts, played catch in the surf, and altogether had a joyous time. An outside observer would even say they were like children reliving a long-lost childhood amongst the crashing waves and sparkling sand.

Then came time for them to take a break, the heat starting to get to them and hunger calling. Alfonse volunteered to venture into town for their lunch, but the girls tied their sundresses around their waists and followed him into town.

It was extremely weird for Alfonse to receive so many envious mutters, despite getting several that day already. Even more so when they settled for a store selling fruity drinks and flatbread covered in cheese and assorted toppings. One of the things was large enough to feed all three of them!

The reason it was weird is because, as they laughed about Fjorm getting pinched by a crab, someone dumped an entire glass of water over Alfonse's head. He was shocked of course, especially when he looked back to find some smug looking schmuck standing behind him, but that's when it happened.

The smug bastard quite literally froze and caught fire in the same instant. It was a paradox in of itself to see the prison of ice burning, but Alfonse had to calm the girls down quickly lest they shatter the prison and the schmuck therein.

Considering several people who'd been giving Alfonse the stink eye proceeded to flee the store, Alfonse supposed leaving the bravely foolish idiot to thaw in the sun wasn't the worst outcome.

After that, Alfonse gave the girls a quick lesson in surfing. Well, wakeboarding, since the waves had gotten choppier than beginners could handle. It was fun though, especially since Alfonse had to help them stay upright the first few runs.

The girls were pleased because he kept them balanced by holding them around their hips, but they all got a load of laughs after each spectacular wipeout. Even Alfonse had a few despite riding the waves smoothly.

He was tired by that point, so he directed the girls to a wharf further down the beach that rented small boats for sailing and fishing gear. While they went to procure the necessary items for the latter half of their day, Alfonse returned to their spot and decided to test out the hammock.

Where he promptly fell asleep.

It wasn't a deep sleep by any stretch, but Alfonse was exhausted. If he wanted to keep up with the girls, he needed the rest, and this was the perfect time.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted after what felt like too short a time by the addition of another presence, the hammock swinging. Alfonse tried to ignore it, but Fjorm's indignant whisper was heard all the same. "Laev, what are you doing?! Can't you see he's trying to rest?"

"And he shall rest soundly." Laevatein whispered back, a hand stroking Alfonse's stomach lightly. "And admit it, you want a feel of these abs too. Take the chance, Fjorm, there's enough room here."

Alfonse was more than a little shocked when he heard Fjorm sigh and felt her weight settle on his other side, two busts now pressing against him as delicate hands roamed over his upper body. Praise be to heaven for granting him such great control lest nature give his cognizance away.

People would kill to be in his position, but he'd kill to be out of it.

"So… you ended up confessing last night?"

Fjorm's question made Alfonse's ears perk up. How his eyes were still closed, and his breathing even escaped him, but maybe this was his chance to glean the girls' viewpoint in this mess.

"I did." Laevatein whispered back, hand coming up to stroke Alfonse's cheek. "I kissed him too, after trying to seduce him in some misguided desperation. He rebuffed that, thank the gods, but I told him I'd wait."

Fjorm hummed softly and stroked his cheek too. "Look at us, heaping this on him so suddenly. It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't interested and just wanted to be friends…"

Alfonse almost dropped the charade at how heartbroken she sounded.

"It wouldn't surprise me either." Laevatein agreed. "Or if he turned me down for you. It's… it hurts to think it, honestly, so I'm kind of hoping he takes a while to think. It'll let me enjoy the interim."

Alfonse felt Fjorm reach across his chest and take Laevatein's hand. "Hey, don't say that. You've become friends with him so fast, even faster than I did. That says something about how you understand each other, it means something. For all we know… he'll choose you."

Fjorm choked on those words, clearly torn between hurting and trying to comfort her friend. Alfonse had to admire her, for it sounded like she'd support Laevatein if Alfonse gave his heart to the Muspel princess.

"Why not just let him date both of us." Laevatein tried to jest, touched by Fjorm's words. "I mean… there's no law against that right?"

Fjorm giggled and rested her head on Alfonse's chest. "That'd be the easiest, without doubt, but I don't think we'd be able to convince him or our families. Not to mention we'd probably get jealous about having to share his time."

"We do that already." Laevatein reminded. "And while I was determined to monopolize my time with him at first… it would feel weird not having you there with us. I don't even mind you being amorous with him now that I've had a night to sleep on it."

Fjorm was gaping at her if Alfonse had to guess. "You… come to conclusions remarkably quickly. Do you just process it better than most?"

"I don't like frivolity." Laevatein answered. "Nor do I like unnecessary steps. As such, when I have a problem, I ask myself to describe it in one word. After I have that word, the rest is easy."

Alfonse had to applaud the idea. Were it that he could sort himself so well.

Fjorm had the same opinion. "That's quite impressive actually. So… you'd be ok sharing him? Even if it meant he had to one day choose between us?"

"I don't mind overly much." Laevatein agreed. "It's… weird to bring up though. I mean, with his chivalry, he probably thinks dating more than one girl is vulgar."

Fjorm huffed. "It kind of is, considering no likes being with a two-timing jerk. It's just… this is Alfonse, we've made him uncomfortable enough as is. What right do we have of doing that to him when he's bound to want to give us an answer today? His honor will demand it, and I'm beyond amazed at how he's held off this long."

Laevatein was silent, obviously pondering those words. "…We'll still be friends after, right?"

Fjorm sat up, Alfonse feeling the shift in the hammock. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"Just… thinking on that story from a couple nights back." Laevatein answered, hand gripping Alfonse's arm. "I don't want us to end up like that."

Fjorm chuckled quietly. "We're not exactly at each other's throats, Laev. Besides, Alfonse may rule one day, but our siblings will take the crowns of our kingdoms long before that happens. There's not as much pressure on that end I guess."

Laevatein laid her head on Alfonse's chest, voice lowered in an unknowingly futile attempt to be quiet. "Then let us leave it there and hear his decision. At the very least, we may enjoy the rest of this day before reaching that point."

"If he agrees to your idea, I'll eat my hat." Fjorm giggled. "It'll be just another sign that we were meant to be friends at some point I guess."

Laevatein chuckled in agreement before they were silent, simply enjoying each other's company and the warmth of Alfonse's skin. Alfonse himself kept up the charade of sleep for another few minutes before motioning he was soon to awake.

The girls didn't move, their eyes meeting his when he opened them. "Um… what are you doing?"

"Resting." Fjorm answered, smiling sweetly. "We have the boat rented and ready to go, same with our supplies."

Laevatein giggled. "They're just waiting on us. You looked so comfortable though, we had to see what was up."

Alfonse knew quite well that wasn't the case, but he'd be mad to reveal himself now. "Just… let me know next time, ok? I'll be glad to hand it over so we're not jammed in like this."

Fjorm had a flirty look come over her. "I certainly don't mind. I've had a look, but to feel the training you've put yourself through… I feel like I should thank someone."

Alfonse pinched his nose. He was honestly wondering where the shy and unsure Fjorm he remembered had gone. "Let's… just get ready. It'll be dark by the time we get back and I don't want us falling asleep on the wharf."

Fjorm was disappointed he didn't react like she wanted, but got out of the hammock. Alfonse followed, only for Laevatein to yelp as the sudden shift in weight sent the fabric spinning and her to the sand. When they went to check on her, she was face down in the sand, stunned.

"Sorry, Laev!" Fjorm said as she leaned down to help her friend. "I didn't think you were that far on the edge."

Alfonse did the same and they pulled her upright, though they got some sand spat on them as Laevatein cleared her mouth. "Ugh, should've expected that. Now I've got grit in my teeth, anyone have water?"

Alfonse handed her a flask, Laevatein swishing the liquid before spitting it out. "Thanks, sorry about that. Now then, let's get on our way, I have fish to catch."

"We have fish to catch." Alfonse corrected with a chuckle. "Actually, take the hammock with us, we can use it as an awning after setting anchor."

Fjorm liked that idea and took down the hammock while Laevatein put her sundress back on. Alfonse grabbed his shirt, ignoring the disappointed mutterings of the girls when he put it on, and gathered the rest of their things. "Ready to go?"

Fjorm nodded after pulling her sundress on, her hat returning to its perch. "We are, let's go! I can't wait to see that reef up close, it'll be magical!"

"I call the wheel!" Laevatein shouted back, already setting off for the wharf. "I was taught how to steer a vessel in case of emergencies, so just direct me and I'll get us there!"

Fjorm and Alfonse gave chase, the trio indulging in a short race once everyone was caught up. Despite carrying the most items, Alfonse just barely came in second while Fjorm ended up losing because of the tarp she was carrying.

"Next time," She panted as they walked towards the boat they'd rented, "you carry the tarp. It's only fair considering you just had bags."

Laevatein giggled. "Fine, fine, I'll do it next time. Wouldn't want to burden our dear prince here with that as well."

"I don't mind carrying things," Alfonse said, "I mind carrying them while running. Regardless, if I may ask, what has you so interested in sailing Laev?"

Laevatein hummed as they boarded, the wharf crew helping them unmoor the boat. "Well… it's freedom to be frank. I've flown before, yes, but not with the mount under my command. With this ship, or any ship I sail, then the freedom to choose is mine. That, and I like the way the water flashes by, same with the wind in my hair."

Alfonse could already picture her hair whipping behind her like silk. "I see… and you Fjorm? I never did ask why you're so excited to see the reef."

"I… always admired life and its ways." Fjorm answered, Alfonse helping her set the sail. "In Nifl, you grew up appreciating the many ways life found to survive in the cold, yet I've only ever dreamt of such natural beauty as I've seen thus far. Just the idea of all those creatures, living in harmony, with such vibrant displays… it makes my very soul shudder in awe."

Alfonse was not expecting such a spiritual answer, but he appreciated the honesty. "I see… I too was always impressed by the land I call home, both for the water we now sail on and the life it holds. It's very freeing to go out amongst the wind, whether that be on the sea or the fields, and see what the world holds."

Fjorm gave him a grin, hands tight on the rope as Laevatein directed them into the sea. "I'm sure I've said this before, but you and Commander Anna truly chose well. It's been an honor to be with you on this trip, and I can't wait to see where we go next."

"Same!" Laevatein called, handling the wheel like an old hand. "Gods, this breeze is amazing! Fjorm, give that rope a tug, let's speed this up!"

Fjorm did, the sail catching the breeze and sending the boat flying. Fjorm stumbled a bit at the sudden change, but Alfonse caught her, everyone laughing at the exhilarating feel of the sea zipping past beneath them and the wind whipping above.

Fjorm, ever brave, went to the side of the boat and laid down, her hand going into the water. "Wow! Alfonse, try this, it's like I'm cutting the water!"

Alfonse laid beside her and did the same, chuckling at Fjorm's glee. "It's amazing no? It's almost like we can understand how a fish swims."

Fjorm laughed and swooped her hand through the water, imitating a fish. "Indeed… go ahead and help Laev, Alfonse, I'll keep an eye out for the reef."

Alfonse gave her a surprised look but stood and went to check the rigging. Fjorm remained where she was, gazing into the water dreamily, so Alfonse felt secure in turning his attention to their erstwhile skipper.

"What do you think?" Laevatein asked when he stepped up beside her. "Told you I could steer a ship."

Alfonse nodded absently, preferring to watch her ponytail whip in the wind. "That you can. Whatever doubt I held, you've long expunged with this showing."

Laevatein shot him a roguish grin. "You know, I wouldn't mind living this life, after everything's done. Obviously, we must return at some point, but… I feel like there's something to look forward to out here on the water."

She winked and looked back to the sea. "We shouldn't be much longer to the reef at this speed. If you wouldn't mind managing the sails, I'll weigh anchor after they're furled."

Alfonse tilted his head at the dismissal but went to the sails. Not ten minutes later, Fjorm started shouting in glee as they arrived at the reef. Alfonse quickly furled the sails and wandered to the back of the boat where Fjorm was watching Laevatein kick the anchor into the water. "Are you sure that won't hit anything?"

Laevatein shrugged as the chain clattered into the water before coming to an abrupt stop. "I chose a spot where the reef drops into sand, it'll be fine. Beyond that, want to take a dive right quick and see how far down the reef is? Last thing we need is you two not getting a close look."

Fjorm looked to Alfonse for confirmation before taking off her sundress and hat. Then she kicked off her sandals and jumped into the sea, treading water for a moment before her head went under and she started to dive.

"It shouldn't be too far down." Alfonse mused as they waited for her return. "When we saw the whales, the captain of that ship had to go around since the reef was close enough to run aground on."

Laevatein shrugged and looked to the mast, eyes calculating. "Once she's back, mind helping me get the tarp set up? I'll get to fishing while you two swim."

Alfonse nodded, and they settled in to wait, chatter flowing for a few minutes before Fjorm surfaced. "Guys, it's amazing! The reef's only five feet under the keel and looks to go down for another twenty at least! There's so many fish!"

Alfonse breathed a sigh of relief. They'd come close to hitting the reef. "I'll be down in a second, just need to help Laev with the tarp. Be warned, she's going to fish!"

Fjorm laughed and swam to the boat's edge, hands latching onto the edge. "Fine by me, just don't hook us!"

"I'll try my best." Laevatein replied dryly. "Just don't be mad if I hook a real big sucker."

Alfonse had finished turning the tarp into an awning by then, his shirt and sandals settling next to the mast. "You don't need help getting the rod and bait set right?"

Laevatein was already on it. "Don't mind me, go and enjoy. I'll have my fun later."

Alfonse didn't want to leave her out of this, but Laevatein looked determined to make up for the catfish fiasco at the start of their trip. "Alright, just let us see where you cast so we can avoid it."

Laevatein gave him a flat look before pointing to the side of the boat opposite where Fjorm was floating.

"Alright then." Alfonse sighed, finally seeing Laevatein wanted him off the boat. "We'll join after a little while, but feel free to take a nap or join us. There's a lot to see."

Laevatein shook her head with a smile and took a seat on the deck, hands playing with the hook. "I'll think about it. Now shoo."

Alfonse chuckled and hopped over the railing and into the water, Fjorm paddling up to him excitedly. "Come on, there's so much to see! Oh, I think I see a parrotfish!"

Her head disappeared with a splash, Alfonse taking a deep breath before following.

His eyes beheld wonder as Fjorm swam ahead, colors of all kinds stretching out before him. Fish and coral of all sizes and purpose filled the water with life, a sea-turtle poking its head up over the reef only to get bored and swim the other way.

He looked to find Fjorm waving him closer to the coral, pointing to an anemone with a family of orange fish swimming about it. Alfonse nodded in appreciation before pointing at something else, the pair swimming off.

Their adventure went on for what felt like hours, Fjorm and Alfonse growing so comfortable in the water together that they started to swim around each other very closely, almost touching at times. They had laughs whenever a fish scared one of them or a particularly absurd crab did a dance for them.

They beheld beauty when a school of rays flew by, cutting through the water like birds in flight, followed shortly by a huge school of mixed blue and green fish that the reef funneled. Then they spotted octopi and squid going on their merry way, one of the octopi even changing color before their eyes.

Fjorm even played peekaboo with the turtle Alfonse spotted earlier.

They also spotted a few marlins pass through the area, the speed of their hunt aweing them both. It was so amazing, the life in this place, that on their last dive before taking a break, Alfonse led Fjorm toward the bottom of the reef.

Curious, she followed beside him, only to nearly gasp in surprise when Alfonse moved aside some kelp to reveal an entire bed of clams. The sheer number of them packed into the small space between the coral was impressive enough, but their shells were a cornucopia of swirling colors and designs.

As a few opened, she even spotted pearls.

Alfonse was more than pleased with Fjorm's reaction, he even gave her a teasing flutter with his eyes and clasped his hands before his chest, as if imitating a starstruck maid.

Fjorm punched his shoulder before gesturing to the clams.

Alfonse blinked in surprise before nodding and choosing three clams. As they opened, he reached forward and grabbed the ones that held his prize. One held a resplendent white pearl, the next holding a silky black pearl, and the last held a pink pearl.

He stowed the black and pink clams before turning away and prying the last clam open. It was sad he had to do it, but the creature refused to open wide enough to take the pearl out.

Once done, Alfonse turned back to Fjorm and held out the pearl, her eyes widening and hands flying to cover her mouth in surprise.

Alfonse gave her a smile and beckoned her to take the pearl, which Fjorm did carefully. She examined it for several moments before smiling at Alfonse and kicking close to him.

Alfonse was surprised at the intrusion, but was even more so when Fjorm wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the pair floating in the water tranquilly.

Then the need for air broke the kiss and sent them back to the surface, both gasping and coughing as air filled their lungs.

"What…" Alfonse gasped as they made for the boat. "Was that?"

Fjorm panted as they made the boat, each holding onto the wood tightly. "It… was a thank you, Alfonse. For this pearl, for this trip, and frankly for continuing to treat me so well after last night. You're a true friend, no matter what, and I wanted you to know that."

Alfonse couldn't help but touch his lips in confusion. "Ok, but… a kiss? You could've just hugged me, wouldn't have given me a heart attack."

"Call it selfish." Fjorm muttered as she pulled herself onto the boat, pearl still cradled in her grip. "But I know you and your honor. I know you've been taught to give an answer to something like what I and Laev did last night as soon as possible. It speaks to your character that you wish us to have fun first."

Alfonse sighed and pulled himself onto the boat as well. "Fjorm… I will give an answer, as you say, but let us continue to enjoy the rest of the day. Leave this until its time, that's all we can do."

Fjorm looked to the pearl in her hand and nodded. "…Alright. Thank you for at least giving me one more day, Alfonse. No matter what ends up happening… I can at least look back on this trip fondly."

She scooted over to him and kissed his cheek one more time before standing. "I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind. Hey Laev, catch anything?"

"I caught a marlin!" Laev cheered as her friends joined her, the great sailfish strung up next to her. "Got a bunch of other white fish and some weird fish with red scales and a hooked nose. Alfonse, can you tell me what this thing is?"

She held up the fish in question, Alfonse recognizing it instantly. "That's a salmon! That's weird, they don't usually travel through this area."

Laevatein's eyes sparkled. "I know salmon make great food, even if I've never seen the fish before now. We'll have a real good time back on the beach."

Alfonse agreed, a quick glance showing Fjorm already laid out under the tarp with her towel beneath her and her sundress an improvised blanket. She was asleep.

"Let's get this preserved." Alfonse whispered, gesturing to a pair of barrels next to the wheel. "That is brine right?"

Laevatein nodded and they started gutting the fish. The guts themselves were given back to the sea while the meat was carved and placed into the brine so it wouldn't spoil. Once they were done and the local predators had their fill, Alfonse had an idea.

"Hey, Laev."

Laevatein looked up from cleaning the carving knife she'd used only to blink when Alfonse scaled the mast. "What… are you doing?"

Alfonse held up the pink pearl, almost laughing when he saw Laevatein's eyes lock onto it. "I found this on the reef while diving with Fjorm. I gave her one for helping me find the clams, but now if you want this…"

"You'll have to catch me."

Laevatein cocked out her hip and stared at him coolly. "Really? You want me to chase you around this little boat just for a pearl?"

"Here I thought you liked a competition." Alfonse teased, starting to enjoy this bold idea. "And I know you're more than capable of catching me. Could it be… you're afraid of falling into the water?"

A fire lit in Laevatein's eyes, her sundress flying off dramatically along with her sandals and hair tie. "Bring it, Prince. I'll take that pearl off you and make you bow to your better."

"Big words," Alfonse teased back, body tensing in preparation. "Let's do this."

Laevatein leapt forward and bounded up the mast, Alfonse dancing out onto the sail's spar. Laevatein gave chase, the two flying and leaping amongst the sails and rigging like pirates from a fairytale. How Fjorm slept through the creaking and slam of flesh on wood was a mystery, but both participants soon forgot the purpose of this chase.

They were having too much fun to take it too seriously, even if Laevatein really wanted to wipe that grin off Alfonse's face.

Eventually, after nearly tearing the sail and sending the ship a shaking, Laevatein had Alfonse cornered at the very tip of the boat, nowhere for him to escape as she stalked forward, a smirk on her face. "Looks like I got you now, Alfonse… that pearl's mine."

Alfonse was glancing around furtively, trying to find one last escape route. "Are you sure about that? Far as I can tell, the pearl's still in my hand."

Laevatein gave him a lazy grin, assured of her victory. "Let's change that, shall we?"

She was close enough to reach for Alfonse's hand, the pearl sparkling in the dying light of the sun, but Alfonse pulled it out of reach. Laevatein frowned and tried again, Alfonse jerking it away once more.

This continued for several minutes, Alfonse using his slight height advantage and longer arms to keep the pearl out of Laevatein's grip, even as she started to whine in annoyance.

"Stop that!" She burst, lunging for the pearl.

Alfonse was expecting the attempt and leaned away again, arm going around her waist as they tumbled over the side and into the water. Laevatein came up sputtering while Alfonse laughed. "See, you can swim!"

Laevatein glared at him in annoyance, but begrudgingly noted the sea wasn't that much harder to swim in than a lake, considering how gentle the waves were. "Fine… you win. We need to go soon, is there anything else on your mind?"

"Come and see the reef before the light fades." Alfonse answered, making Laevatein's eyes widen. "The water may sting your eyes at first, but you get used to it quickly. Laev, it's so beautiful, I can't let you pass up this chance."

Laevatein looked back to the boat, her hair floating languidly in the water.

Then she sighed and nodded. "Very well… but only a few minutes, I'm getting hungry."

Alfonse chuckled and swam over to her, taking her hand gently. "Alright, on three. One… two… three!"

On cue, they took deep breaths and dove, Laevatein wincing as the salt-water stung her eyes. It left shortly after and she beheld the reef in all its glory, creatures of the night starting to make their presence known through flashing lights of their own making.

The color, grandeur, and sheer amount of life that Laevatein now bore witness to was staggering. To think so much beauty and vibrancy existed where so many never thought to look.

Alfonse was pleased with Laevatein's clear awe, the princess glancing about furtively trying to memorize every last detail. Alfonse though was more enraptured by her, the fading light making her chocolate skin glow while her hair hung in the water like spider's silk, almost ephemeral despite its volume.

It was right up there with the joyful glow Fjorm was suffused in during their dives, the light and colors of the reef dancing across her skin while her hair shown gold and cerulean. He was even sure a few guppies had mistaken her hair for coral at some point.

Kind of like how the small fish that Laevatein had been staring at started darting in and out of her hair.

Laevatein shook off her wonder as her lungs demanded respite. Pointing up, she kicked for the surface with Alfonse right behind, the two surfacing next to the boat.

"That… was amazing." Laevatein panted as she grabbed the deck's edge. "Such color… so much life… it was beautiful."

Alfonse grabbed the deck and laughed. "Glad my little chase paid off. I was going to give you the pearl anyway, but I had to come up with something to get you into the water."

"Why do you think I stripped?" Laevatein asked rhetorically. "Anyway, that was something else. I'm glad you decided to show me, I may have been too stubborn otherwise."

Alfonse chuckled and held out his hand, the pink pearl shining. "Here, take it. I swear I won't pull it away."

Laevatein shook her head with a smile and reach out to take the pearl.

Only to grab Alfonse's wrist and pull him close, her other hand cupping his chin. While he floundered, Laevatein caught the pearl out of the air and kissed him deeply. Alfonse proceeded to ponder what he'd done in a previous life to earn this while surreptitiously noting how lovely Laevatein's hair was floating around them.

When she had her fill, Laevatein pulled back and sighed. "Apologies, but… I needed to do that one more time. Fjorm said you've been taught to give an answer to confessions as soon as you can, and… I wanted to have that last kiss to hold on to. Just in case."

Alfonse didn't have a response so Laevatein continued. "I don't think I've said this, but you and Fjorm have become the closest friends I've ever had. Some of the things I've told you guys, not even my sister knows. I just really want you to know that I'll still call you my friend, no matter what."

She smiled sadly, the slap of water against the boat somehow making the sight even sadder. "And thank you, for believing I could change. That there was something worth saving when I'd long given up the idea of living. I can never put it into words how glad I am to have met you, Alfonse, and I doubt I'll ever meet another like you."

Alfonse sighed with a gentle smile. "Honestly Laev, I don't think I'll meet another like you or Fjorm. It's been a week, but we've had so much fun. If nothing else, just let tonight be a time of fun like the last few days. Leave this until its time, that's for the best."

Laevatein nodded quietly, her hand reaching out to touch Alfonse's chest. "I know… I know that… but please, can you do something for me?"

Alfonse tilted his head and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Laevatein didn't look at him, her voice tinged with sadness. "Please… make Fjorm happy, ok?"

"I… I can't be between you two anymore. It's not right."

Alfonse blinked in shock, but Laevatein shook her head. "Just… don't mention that to her please, I wanted to get that off my chest. I had all night and today to think about this Alfonse, don't try and dissuade me."

"Just let me have fun the rest of the night. I won't complain after you give your answer either, just let tonight be the best I've had. I'll cherish it forever."

Alfonse tried to stop her, but Laevatein pulled herself onto the boat and dashed to the tarp, the pearl cradled in her hands. Alfonse pulled himself up and made to give chase, but Fjorm had already woken up and causing a scene was a bad idea.

"Look at all that." Fjorm whispered as she walked p to him. "Life creating light all its own."

Alfonse pushed his worry aside and gazed out at the water. Indeed, the entire sea was full of twisting and twirling bands of light, from soft blues to foamy greens. Even as the sun sank below the horizon and the sight of torches drew them to the shore, their way was lit by the life of the sea.

The ride back was quiet, Fjorm admiring the glowing sea while Laevatein focused on their course. Alfonse in turn felt his answer solidify, for he could not go through with breaking anyone's heart.

Not after both had called him a friend and sworn to remain as such no matter the choice. Not after Laevatein had decided to throw away any possibility of being with him just so Fjorm could be happy.

He wouldn't stand for either of them to be sad.

With this determination set in his breast, Alfonse saw to getting the kindling and utensils needed for them to cook the fish Laevatein had caught. He kept quiet about the girls and their wants, not wanting to tip them off, but laughed and joked with them as usual.

Even when dinner was done, after they'd soaked the fish to remove the salty brine flavor of course, he bided his time until the girls were satisfied. Admittedly, that took going through another race along the sand and several dances using distant music as a guide, but he could tell both girls were satisfied with their day by how they looked to the stars.

"Do you remember that story I told you girls a few days ago?"

They looked at him confused before Alfonse pointed to a familiar trio of stars. "I just wanted to say I'll be doing more research on that when we get back. If the story's shared across our kingdoms with only slight changes, maybe I can find something more concrete to help our relations."

Fjorm nodded in interest. "That would help immensely yes, showing we're all not so different."

"It would help my sister, should that day come." Laevatein agreed. "I still don't know how you plan to defeat Father, but is it bad of me that I'm kind of hoping you do?"

They laughed and went silent again, Alfonse internally growling at the stall in conversation. It looked like he'd have to bite the blade and be done with it.

"Fjorm, Laevatein, can I tell you both something important?"

The girls looked at him, each resigned and believing they'd be rejected. It was mature of them not to get their hopes up, but Alfonse hoped this would give them joy instead. "When I was in the hammock this morning… I heard your talk."

The girls went wide eyed, but Alfonse pressed on. "I heard you discussing my possible answers and how you'd still be friends afterwards no matter what. That you'd support each other no matter what I decided. I even heard you jest about sharing me."

The girls laughed nervously, Fjorm speaking for them. "Yeah, we were kind of caught up in it. You should've told us though, now I feel rude."

Alfonse took a deep breath. Moment of truth.

"What I'm telling you is that I'm ok with that."

Laevatein and Fjorm stared at him in abject shock, Laevatein the first to find her voice. "…Come again? I just heard something impossible."

"Call me a coward or a lecher if you must." Alfonse said, tone hard as steel. "Call me spoiled or whatever horrid title you wish. All I know is that my heart cannot decide between the two friends I have before me, who have in their own way taken hold of my heart. To choose one would split me in two, yet I am too much a coward to let you both go. That is my decision…"

"I want to court both of you."

Fjorm and Laevatein's jaws dropped, neither of them expecting Alfonse to want to court both of them. Their joke had suddenly turned serious, especially when they'd just passed it off as wishful thinking.

Yet, here they were.

"Are… are you sure?" Fjorm asked incredulously, hope rising in her breast. "I mean… I thought you'd be against something like that. I know my family certainly won't agree, and yours likely won't either."

"My sister would castrate you." Laevatein stated, equally confused. "I mean… it's just noy what either of us were expecting."

Alfonse shook his head with a smile. "Of course not, who would? It's just… talking to you both out on the sea made me make up my mind. Fjorm, you were so set on continuing to support Laev, even if I chose her over you, that I couldn't bear to break your heart."

Fjorm gripped at her dress's hem, not sure what to say.

"And Laev," Alfonse continued. "You were willing to set your own feelings aside if it meant Fjorm was happy, you were even set on supporting her like Fjorm would for you. I couldn't break your heart either after so selfless a choice."

Fjorm gasped and looked to Laevatein. "Laev… you were willing to let go of your feelings for my sake? That's… I don't know what to say…"

Laevatein looked away, voice bitter. "I said this soon after this trip started, but you've known Alfonse for so long. I forced myself in thinking it'd be a matter of seduction, but I've seen how you look at him."

She glanced to Alfonse. "You look at her the same way you know. It's warm and its loving, whenever you gaze at Fjorm, and I… I felt like I would never be looked at that way. Thus, I decided to step aside."

"T-that's not true!" Fjorm stuttered, surprising Alfonse and Laevatein. "He looks at you like that too, so warm and caring, it made my heart clench with jealousy! I thought he was falling for you, and after becoming your friend, I wanted to be supportive if he did. I… I just…"

She started to get emotional, but held out her hand when Alfonse went to comfort her. "I… I'm so… _happy_ … and I don't know why…"

She looked to Alfonse, tears swimming in her eyes. "Maybe… it's because we don't have to be like the people in the story. Maybe we can be the ones in the version Sharena likes. Honestly…"

"I don't care if I have to forsake my heritage if it means being with you, Alfonse."

All was silent at Fjorm's declaration, Alfonse looking her dead in the eye and searching for any sign of deceit. He almost collapsed when he found none, wonder leaking into his words. "By heaven, you mean it. You'd… truly give up everything… just to be with someone like me…?"

"I don't understand."

Fjorm shook her head, but Laevatein stood, determination writ across her face. "If revelations shall continue to fall, then I'll throw in my own. I have found life with you both, as I've said, but I would do anything to hold on to that life and these friendships. I would do anything to be with Alfonse as well, even forsake my heritage and live a life in obscurity."

"…I would even help you against my father."

Alfonse was utterly floored. He was expecting many things, perhaps even joy if he were being arrogant, but to hear these girls willing to forsake their heritages, even their families, all for him…

"Alfonse…" Fjorm whispered, walking over and leaning next to him, her hand wiping away his tears. "As I said last night, I love you. I love you so much… but are you willing to do this? I know you said you wanted to court both of us, but… how do you feel now that we've told you this?"

Laevatein went to his other side and patted his back, a warm smile gracing her lips. "If you wish to court us both, then you feel the same as we do. There is no shame in admitting it, Alfonse, and know that we would never consider such actions for a man that didn't deserve them. You have earned our hearts, and we seem to have earned yours too."

She sat next to him and leaned into him. "It wouldn't be bad to get the happy ending, right? We may not be the Loves from the story, but maybe we can have what they couldn't."

"What do you think?"

Alfonse continued to cry, but in joy not sadness. The girls were more than willing, didn't think less of him, and his heart was soothed. He couldn't ask for more if he tried.

"…Thank you."

Fjorm took a seat on his other side and turned his head to face her. "Of course, Alfonse. It's as much a dream for me as it is for you."

She pulled him in for a long kiss, savoring the sensation now that she didn't have to hide. Her feelings could at last be on full display, and it didn't take Gunnthra to make it happen.

When she pulled back, Alfonse was guided into another deep kiss with Laevatein, the Muspel princess almost glowing with joy. She'd successfully captured Alfonse's heart, but for herself, not Muspel. It made the sensation all the sweeter, and she licked her lips when they parted.

Alfonse, after regaining his wits, couldn't help a low chuckle. "You know…"

He looked to the smiling girls, a dopey grin on his face.

"I think Sharena's gonna faint when she finds out how this worked out."

Fjorm and Laevatein started to laugh, the new lovers deciding to clean up the remains of their fire and meal. Once they were done, the girls latched onto Alfonse and they returned to the inn, where he was in turn forced to share the bed with them.

The day had been exhausting enough that all three fell fast asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows, a lone owl watching the scene amused.

It was so cute to see Alfonse with a grin on his face after years of hiding it away. Even more so when Fjorm claimed his chest as her new pillow barely ten minutes into her sleep while Laevatein snuggled into his neck.

It wouldn't be just Sharena that fainted, Feh knew that much.

It would probably be everyone in the Order.

 _Ch. End_

 **That's a nice long chapter after so long. I apologize for the wait everyone, I got busy shadowing a surgeon. Let me tell you, healthcare has so much more paperwork than Grey's Anatomy would ever dare show. Not much drama when half your day is spent filling out forms and reports.**

 **I got to see a lot of cool stuff though! It was a great time and the surgeon, and his staff were super cool.**

 **Anyway, review responses!**

 **Sothe17: I hope you enjoy this too!**

 **That's all folks, see you next time!**


	9. Plays and Travels

**Well, that last chapter was something to see. In the time we've been gone, I've drawn Laegjarn, but have yet to draw Laevatein herself. Wish me luck on that!**

 **(I'm ignoring most of the dialogue from the last story chapter, this story runs off of my headcanon anyway.)**

 **Now then, on with the show!**

 _Plays and Travels_

For the first time on the trip, Laevatein woke up before anyone else.

Maybe it was because she took the side facing the window, or maybe it was something else, but it was across her eyes the sun's rays fell. Laevatein frowned as the light banished the dream she was having, her eyes opening to gaze blearily at the lump in front of her.

 _Oh… Fjorm…_

She blinked a few times before noticing that her arms were wrapped around something. Her bleary vision followed the outlines of her arms to the lump, and she felt confused.

 _Was… Fjorm that giant snack… I was snuggling?_

That was embarrassing. She never really dreamed of snacks before, but a bar made of something sweet had been wrapped in her arms throughout the dream. It was a good thing she woke up first, Fjorm wouldn't be able to speak with her normally the rest of the day otherwise.

 _I wonder what Alfonse thought of my… idiotic seduction last night? I… kind of hope that it'll work out like the first part of my dream._

Laevatein blinked a few times before noticing that the lump she thought was Fjorm had what looked like a hedge of dark-blue strands poking out of the top of the blanket. Unless a petty curse had occurred overnight, Laevatein knew that Fjorm was blonde.

That meant one of two things. Either those were tassels from the blanket all bunched up, or the first part of her dream wasn't a dream at all.

Deciding to test the idea, Laevatein freed one of her hands from the lump. She then carefully pulled the fabric away until she could see the identity of her erstwhile bedmate.

The back of Alfonse's head met her eyes and Laevatein felt herself gape.

 _By heaven… that wasn't a dream…_

Did… did that mean she was… dating Alfonse… and Fjorm?

Laevatein shook her head, axing that thought. She was friends with Fjorm, and knew she was beautiful, but Laevatein was in no way attracted to her fellow lady. Why would she be when there was Alfonse to stare at all day?

Regardless, if her dream was reality, they could puzzle out how to work within this odd dynamic later. For now, Laevatein let a sneaky grin cross her face.

 _So cute… and so wide open…_

Laevatein took her hand and started to stroke Alfonse's hair, giggling silently as she made it into more of a mess. He had pretty hair, dark like the night before lightening into blonde at the tips, almost like the promise of sunrise. Soft too, which made her wonder if he used anything to keep it that way.

If not, then life seemed to have given him the lottery when it came to his appearance. Or, the parts that she cared about at that moment anyway.

Laevatein contented herself with running her hand through his hair for several moments before squirming closer to him. She smiled at the short distance that separated them, all too glad to close the gap and have her fill.

Diving in, Laevatein pressed her lips to his, the action not disturbing Alfonse's rest. Smiling into the kiss, Laevatein started to run her hand through his hair again while kissing him softly. A brief pull away, another kiss, and repeat.

Eventually, she started whispering to him after she'd had enough. "Alfonse… how will we do this now, I wonder? We've got a rhythm going, I suppose, but… I have no idea how a courting is supposed to work, let alone with two maidens."

Laevatein leaned into the crook of his shoulder, gazing at his sleeping face with a tenderness she'd never known. "But, no matter what… I still love you, my sweet prince. I can at least know that…"

She leaned in and almost purred as she kissed Alfonse one more time before her arms wrapped around him again and she dozed off. Not a moment later, Fjorm woke up, a lazy yawn filling the quiet air.

"Ah, morning." Fjorm hummed as she snuggled into Alfonse's back. "What a day we had… and what a thing to wake up to."

Fjorm chuckled as she took her turn to run a hand through Alfonse's hair. She wanted to turn him around and kiss him, as she was now able to without remorse, but she could feel the strong arms of her friend holding him in place.

"Laev, sheesh." Fjorm laughed under her breath, settling with pecking at Alfonse's ear. "I dreamed that I'd wake like this one day… minus Laev of course, but life finds a way."

She chuckled lowly again and pressed her forehead into the crook of Alfonse's neck. "How are we going to make this work? Yes, we already spend most of the day together, but… can that be called courting? What if… something happens?"

Alfonse seemed to stir, but he only rolled over, Fjorm staring at his closed eyes. It was that face of peace, with slightly swollen lips, that made Fjorm drop her worries for now. "Laev, you sneak."

Taking her turn, Fjorm dove in to take her fill, though hers were lighter and more chaste. She snuck in a few deeper kisses as she ran a hand through his hair, but she pulled back with a smile. "We'll figure it out, I know it. We still have the rest of this trip before us, what better time and place to do it?"

She wasn't expecting Alfonse to smile and open his eyes, a tender sparkle in their depths. "I couldn't agree more. Oh, and good morning to you."

Fjorm flushed and hid her face in his shoulder. "Jerk."

Alfonse chuckled and embraced her, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. "Why would I want to interrupt either of you? I'm worried too, I said as much last night, but we can do this. Well, hopefully without any outside interference."

Fjorm didn't look up, but she knew he meant their friends in the Order. That, and her sister, who was bound to become… determined once she heard about this.

Alfonse pecked the crown of her head. "Come on, we need to get Laev up. Still have things to do before we head off to our next destination."

Fjorm nodded into his shoulder and pulled out if his embrace, her feet settling on the floor quietly. "Should I go get the bell-hop to help?"

Alfonse smiled at her. "Yes, that'd be for the best. Here's hoping Laev won't be too much trouble to get up."

Knowing her, it would be. Fjorm just chalked it up to one of her friend's quirks and got dressed. Once she was done and out the door, Alfonse rolled over to look at Laevatein, her eyes closed.

And a small smirk on her lips. "Stop pretending."

Laevatein opened one eye, smirk widening. "But it was so cute, seeing you reassure her. As for outside interference, that's not going to stop me."

She proved it by flipping Alfonse over and straddling him, a coy grin replacing her smirk. "I don't have to try and be subtle any more, and neither does Fjorm. We'll figure out what we must do in this triangle, no one else will decide it for us. After all, you're used to defying expectations compared to us, and this will be another chance to do so."

She swooped in and kissed him again before Alfonse could get a word in. He wasn't protesting the action, but as Laevatein deepened the kiss and started to run her tongue over his lips, Alfonse pulled back. "Whoa there! Laev, let's not jump the horse, I'm nowhere near comfortable going that fast!"

Laevatein stared at him with hungry eyes but got off of him. "Alright, if you say so. Just know that I'll be more than willing when you're ready to… make this a more physical engagement."

"Why are you such a flirt?" Alfonse sighed, making Laevatein giggle. "I mean, would you be ready to do something like that if I was that forceful?"

Laevatein shrugged. "I doubt we'll ever know, you're not the type. As for being a flirt, well, I've always been very straightforward with my intentions."

She winked at him and hopped onto the floor. "I won't be changing that part of me any time soon. You'll get used to it, but why not get dressed and help me start packing? Fjorm should be back soon."

Alfonse shook his head and got out of bed, the pair sorting out their souvenirs and clothes before Fjorm returned with the bell-hop. Four pairs of hands got everything put away and organized before long, and they tipped the bell-hop well before going into the inn's dining room for breakfast.

"Alright, may as well mark our next destination." Alfonse said after they got their meals. "We're going to a valley that's home to one of Askr's larger cities and a good friend of my family. They own an estate just outside the city limits where we'll be staying."

Fjorm hummed in thought. "A valley you say? What are we to do there besides meet your friend?"

"It's home to a variety of springs and entertainment venues." Alfonse answered, Laevatein and Fjorm perking at the mention of the springs. "Askr's greatest opera house lies within its walls, and we're going to be there just in time for the opening of a new opera. From what I've heard, our very own Selena from the Order composed the score with help from her sister."

Laevatein had to mention one point. "And the springs? Are they from which the city draws its water?"

Alfonse shrugged, guessing at what she wanted to know. "They get their water from a variety of the largest springs, yes, but the estate we'll be staying at has a personal spring over a vein of slow-moving magma. As they were the first settlers of the valley, it was decided they'd get to keep the hot spring for themselves so long as the ash-rich soil around their land was used for the city."

Laevatein nodded in answer, their meal at an end with no one noticing. "Then how long will we be on the road? I assume it's a journey."

"It is." Alfonse sighed. "It'll be a week's ride at a decent clip, mostly due to the rough terrain we'll encounter. The main roads are out of the question from the patrols clogging them, so I had to chose a less traveled path."

The girls frowned in answer, but Alfonse placated them by pointing to another spot on the map. "Thankfully, there's a rest point at the half-way point. It's an old stopping place for travelers ever since Askr was founded, so it's very popular for wandering plays and storytellers to settle for a night and share."

Fjorm silently wondered if they had any ink and parchment. She'd made something of a habit of recording whatever stories she'd heard back at the Order, so maybe she could indulge again.

Laevatein was more interested in the plays. "If we arrive when one such play is occurring, would it be alright to watch? I've seen much music and dance at this point, but a true play has yet to cross my eyes."

"Of course, I'm hoping for it." Alfonse said as he rolled up the map. "We'll make it a date, but there's still three days travel before us. We ready to go?"

Everyone noticed the empty plates at that point and went to the counter to pay. Giving the inn their best, the group mounted their steeds and left Limerick behind. The sound and smells of the sea slowly faded behind them as they ventured inland, only chatter and curious sights distracting them.

Alfonse found himself trading horses every few hours though. Laevatein had groused that Fjorm could hold him close and whisper private comments whenever she pleased while Laevatein couldn't so much as get close to him with her horse.

Of course, she took the chance to sneak in a butt-pinch when he acquiesced and took the reins of her horse and she settled in behind him. Played with his hair and shared a few personal jokes at Fjorm's expanse when her fellow princess got excited by a new sight too.

Then when night came, they shared a tent. Nothing scandalous, Fjorm and Alfonse were simply not ready for something like that, but Laevatein greatly enjoyed teasing the two with poorly disguised innuendo.

At least until she fell asleep and immediately wrapped Alfonse up like a blanket. That got chuckles out of her love and friend before they too fell asleep, Fjorm content to curl against Alfonse and soak in his warmth.

Alfonse was frankly just glad they slept so well. He was fine since Laevatein's heat countered Fjorm's cold, so comfort was no issue for him, but he remembered seeing them haunted by nightmares he'd dare not attempt to understand. If rest came so easily to them now that they'd agreed to his outlandish idea, then he too could rest easy.

And so he did, the routine of making breakfast and setting out in the morning repeating for the next three days. They delayed when Fjorm's horse stumbled along the path, which led them to a small cave filled with red and blue gems that set them all gaping.

They couldn't delay long though, so after filling a small sack with samples and marking the cave on their map, they continued. Again, they played out the various hijinks and shenanigans as only those in love could, the girls giving friendly jabs whenever the other dragged Alfonse into something romantic.

At least, until the time came they spotted their stop. "Is that it?"

Laevatein's confusion wasn't unfounded. The stop could only be generously called a town, with maybe twenty buildings all told surrounding a central square. It was all clean stone though, even the street, so it appeared far more affluent than the size belied.

"As I said, it's a stopover." Alfonse said as they cantered towards the square. "There's only a few permanent residents that keep the place clean and running. The story tellers and troupes that visit bring their own equipment and items while most in the audience are here only a single night."

He pointed to the largest building, a four-floor tall monolith of stone. "It's why the inn is bigger than just about anything else."

Laevatein didn't respond, so Fjorm found the next oddity. "Is that the stage over there?"

Alfonse followed her gaze to another large stone structure that took up an entire side of the square, people buzzing around it like bees in a hive. "Indeed, it is. The stage can hold all kinds of plays and performances, big and small. Not quite to the level of the opera house we'll be visiting, but grand enough."

Conversation stalled as they cantered into the square proper, people milling about as the stage was prepared for the night to come. There were several vendors getting set up along with a steady stream of visitors going to and from the inn, but it wasn't terribly crowded.

"May as well check in." Alfonse said after they had a look around. "Do either of you want to see what they're putting on tonight or are we relaxing inside?"

The girls started to make for the stables beside the inn, a brief discussion flowing between them before Fjorm gave the verdict. "Why not take in a show or two? While I'd love nothing more than to lounge with a good book after being on the road, we'd be remiss to ignore something the locals pride themselves on."

"That, and I spotted some kind of treat made from ice." Laevatein chuckled, gesturing to the vendor in question. "That's something I've never seen before, and Fjorm insists its delicious. That'd be worth being out of a room."

Alfonse shook his head ruefully. "It's always food."

"Of course," Fjorm giggled as they entered the stable and started getting the horses settled. "It draws people together and even the most stubborn of mules will leave its stable for oats. Add on a show for free and you have the perfect selling hook."

Alfonse chuckled in agreement before they got swept up in the process of grabbing their things, checking in, and getting settled in their room. Sharena had struck once more with the reservations, but no one was bothered with the accommodations now.

Especially when they found out the show and vendors wouldn't open for another several hours. With nothing but free time on their hands now, Alfonse started teaching a few games to pass the time. The one they ended up settling on was blackjack, the dealer rotating with each game and their bets made in dried fruit.

Laevateins stoicism served her well when she was playing, but blackjack ultimately came down to luck. It was certainly interesting to see her and Alfonse play poker, but Fjorm wasn't quite as good at maintaining a mask so it stopped being fun after a while.

Lunch came and went, Alfonse wandering down to learn the name of tonight's play, while Fjorm taught Laevatein how to play Cat's Cradle. "Ok, so it's basically making string figures. If you mess up the figure, then the other person wins."

She created the figure the game was named after with some extra thread they had on hand. "This is the starting figure. From here, you can go into almost a dozen others, and then another dozen from there, and so on."

She demonstrated several such figures to the curious Laevatein before unraveling the thread and handing it to her friend. "Now, give it a go. Take it slow and you should be fine."

Laevatein stared at the thread before slowly tying it around her fingers and manipulating it. As the seconds turned into minutes, Fjorm had to stop herself from giggling as Laevatein started to get frustrated.

"This is foolish." Laevatein muttered after getting her fingers knotted together. "Why would anyone attempt to play this?"

Fjorm helped her untie her fingers before answering. "The idea is to encourage creativity and nimble fingers. Or, that's what my sister and brother told me when I was taught. Dexterous hands have all sorts of uses, no?"

Laevatein felt a smile rise on her face, a few ideas passing through her mind. "Most certainly… alright, I'll keep trying."

Fjorm spotted the flash of mischief in Laevatein's eye and she silently hoped it wouldn't lead to anything too out of the ordinary.

Another hour passed as Laevatein started to get the hang of the game, Fjorm eventually joining her for the pair's version. By the time they successfully completed a complicated figure after almost a dozen alterations, Alfonse had come back.

"You two are good at that." He noted as they deliberated on the next figure, making them jump. "Not as good as Sharena or Lady Ninian when they choose to play, but good nonetheless."

Laevatein took that as a challenge. "Then we'll have to see who is truly superior upon our return. I'm sure another couple weeks of practice will see my skill eclipse that of your sister."

"Quite the boast." Alfonse chuckled as Fjorm untangled herself and walked over. "I wish you luck on that. As for the news I went to find, the show tonight is a rendition of an old tale. It's about one of my ancestors' and her journey to defeat an ogre warlord."

Fjorm had never heard of such a thing. "An ogre _warlord?_ Was Askr truly beset by such things? I thought only Corrin's world had them."

"Nah, they existed." Laevatein said as she freed her hands, sauntered over, and threw herself into Alfonse's lap. "Muspel has all the bones to prove it. Some of the generals like to use them as decorations, for reasons I can't begin to understand."

Alfonse grunted from the impact while Fjorm shook her head. "Laev, don't do that. Anyway, do you think they'll mind if I write down the overall tale. I'd like to add it to my collection back at the castle."

Alfonse glowered at the smirking Laevatein before nodding to Fjorm. "Of course, most of the other storytellers in the crowd will be doing the same. They even offer parchment and ink downstairs if your own supplies aren't enough."

Fjorm gave off a pleased hum. "I'll be sure to take them up on it. Should we wear something nice though? I don't believe this is formal or anything."

Alfonse shook his head and started to play with Laevatein's hair, a purr rumbling in her throat. "…I won't comment on you purring, Laev. As for dress, we're fine as we are. Everyone here is a traveler and the fare is made to be eaten with your hands. Best we keep ourselves in something that won't stand out and can be washed."

Fjorm looked down to her current dress, the garment splotched with dirt and grass stains. "…True enough. We've all got spares last I checked, but I'll get changed first and go get my supplies."

She went to her stack of items and started searching, Alfonse watching her contently while continuing to stroke Laevatein's hair. Once she had her spare dress, she went into the other room for a few minutes before emerging with a grin. "Alright, good to go. How long until the play again?"

Alfonse was still… petting Laevatein like a cat. "Not for another hour when I asked. The stalls and vendors will be open in thirty minutes though, we'll have time to grab snacks."

He whispered for Laevatein to go change, the princess doing so with much overly dramatic motions and sighs. She even shot him a gaze that looked all too similar to a grouchy kitten when their owner had to leave.

Once she was tucked away in the room to change, Fjorm took a seat next to Alfonse. "I think Laev's part cat."

Alfonse guffawed at the observation. "No, really? And here I thought the stray cats we ran into yesterday were just friendly."

Fjorm gave him a playful glare. "She saw that kitten and started playing with it immediately. The mother didn't even hiss as Laev picked it up and cuddled it. If that doesn't show some feline attributes, I don't know what does."

Alfonse chuckled and pecked her cheek, Fjorm blushing in confusion. "You're both adorable when you want to be. Laev may get all mushy with cats, but I know someone who gets _very_ excited about every new patch of trees we pass."

Fjorm pouted. "That's not… entirely true. I only get excited when I see something new, like those badgers we saw."

Alfonse kissed her cheek again and took her hand. He held it up to show a small bandage on the back. "Yes, quite cute and lovely to observe… not attempt to handle, hm?"

"You've made your point." Fjorm muttered, blush deepening. "It's not my fault the mother was so quiet."

This time Alfonse reached out to cup her cheek and pull her into an actual kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling at her red face. "I agree that badgers are normally very loud, but you grabbed the baby. No time for warnings at that point."

Fjorm muttered something before they heard the door open and Laevatein walked out. She took one look at them and sighed. "I'm gone five minutes."

Laevatein sauntered over and pulled on Alfonse's cheek with her finger. Once he was looking at her, Laevatein leaned in and kissed him, Alfonse returning the affection before pulling back.

"Just like a cat." Fjorm laughed with a shake of her head, blush fading. "Are we spoiling you, Laev?"

Laevatein gave her a lazy smile. "Of course. Everything you've done since day one has been spoiling me, and now I have the freedom to show my feelings to the one I love."

Fjorm took the opening and wrapped her fingers around Alfonse's hand. "As do I. That doesn't mean you don't act like a cat, Laev. I've seen how you lounge and pose, just like a kitten trying to get attention."

"You're a puppy then." Laevatein countered with a smirk, no malice in the jab. "Always sticking close to our lover and constantly calling for his attention. Never have I seen you part from him for too long, unless escorting me of course."

Alfonse shook his head in amusement. "Girls, enough, I can't dodge all these arrows. I love you both, as you know, and I'll do my best to show that. No need to call each other dogs and cats."

"We're not being mean." Laevatein chuckled, throwing Fjorm a wink. "Just teasing. You are like an old- hand on a ranch, my love. Patient while trying to wrangle wildly different animals."

Alfonse sighed in exasperation. "Let's leave the animal talk for later, yes? I believe there's a play to see and snacks to sample."

Fjorm giggled and clicked her teeth at him, as if biting something. "I don't know, I feel the need to chew on something. Maybe this puppy wants a treat?"

The sheer saccharine tone made Alfonse and Laevatein gape at her.

"What, too much?"

Alfonse nodded slowly. "Yeah… I mean, if you want a snack that bad…"

Fjorm flushed and hid her face in her hand, stifling an embarrassed squeal. "Damn it… Laev, you were supposed to back me up, this is mortifying!"

Laevatein shrugged helplessly with a laugh. "Fjorm… I had no idea you were going to do that. I'm supposed to be the flirty type who uses way too much innuendo."

She smirked and twirled a finger through her hair. "Speaking of, this kitty wants her catnip. Shall we get a move on?"

"Let me change." Alfonse laughed, giving a kiss to each before entering the side room. Once he was gone, Fjorm groaned and sunk onto the couch. "Do you think he'll still respect us at the end of this?"

"I… think so." Laevatein hedged. "I mean, assuming you don't continue to think I can read minds."

Fjorm sighed and shook her head. "I thought all that talk about cats and dogs would be right up your alley, that's why I went all flirty. You know, double team him, get him off balance."

Laevatein looked confused before a smug grin came to life. "Sneaky woman, you wanted to bed him."

Fjorm almost leapt off the couch in denial. "No, I don't! I 've told you a thousand times, this relationship just started, I'm not ready for… that! I just thought it'd be fun!"

"Sure… sure." Laevatein drawled, not believing Fjorm in the slightest. "Then that mumbling I heard when you were humping his back two days ago didn't mean anything at all."

"Laev!"

Laevatein laughed as Fjorm charged her, the pair running about the room for a few minutes before Alfonse came out and stopped the pursuit. Once they were settled down and the girls claimed an arm each, it was time to get snacks and drinks.

"I should've never given you access to my books." Fjorm muttered shortly after they'd left the inn. "It's given you way too many ideas."

Laevatein shrugged. "It's not my fault you brought so many romances and adventure stories. If anything, you should question your taste in literature."

"In Fjorm's defense, you had no taste in literature to start with." Alfonse reminded gently, Laevatein looking away. "But I'm glad you've enjoyed the stories during our down time. Now, you both mentioned ice, where at?"

Laevatein was relieved he didn't think less of her for that and pointed to the stall in question. Truthfully, she did greatly enjoy Fjorm's books, but most of her innuendo came from the stash that Fjorm though she kept hidden in her rucksack.

Who knew such a kindhearted young woman would enjoy such steamy erotica? Maybe that's where Fjorm had gotten the idea of double teaming their lover.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, Laevatein felt herself stare at the stand Alfonse had led them too. There were several buckets filled with milk and ice and a bowl where the ice and milk were being mixed into some kind of concoction alongside sugar and oil. "What… is that?"

"Ice cream!" Fjorm cheered when she got a good look at it. "Even back home we didn't get this often! It's vanilla and they have a lot of fruits and nuts and sauces!"

Fjorm then happily ordered a cup with three scoops of the treat along with a sauce made from strawberries and a few of the tasty fruits on her treat. Alfonse ordered three scoops as well, but with a chocolate sauce that the vendor was offering only that day.

Laevatein… didn't know what to order beyond the three scoops. "What do you… recommend for someone who's never had this treat?"

"I'd go with chocolate sauce and cherries." Fjorm answered as she took a bite. "Mm, so good!"

Alfonse was a little more thorough. "It really depends what you'd pair with vanilla. I like the chocolate sauce since it makes the treat richer and they pair well. If you prefer a lighter touch, then just go with strawberries, or add grapes with it if you want a little bit more juice."

Laevatein had a dozen dirty comments pass through her mind, but she somehow held off the urge. "Then… I'll take strawberries and grapes, with three scoops."

The vendor gladly filled the order and gave her the treat with a little spoon sticking out of it. Laevatein stared at the spoon for a moment before pulling it out and gathering the treat and fruit into one bite.

As she bit into it, flavor blossomed on her tongue and she knew a favorite treat had been found. "Wow… you weren't kidding, this is great."

"I know!" Fjorm sighed dreamily, already half-way through her serving. "I try to savor it, but I just can't! The way it melts into sweet cream and the fresh bite of the fruit, oh I'm in heaven!"

Alfonse gave her a smug look. "Now I know why Gunnthra forbid anyone from making this back at the castle. You'd eat the whole thing if given half a chance."

Fjorm smacked him with a frown. "That is no way to talk to a lady, let alone one of your paramours."

Alfonse rubbed his sore arm with a smile. "I'm not saying no one would join you, it's just your reaction is so… you. I love seeing you get all excited, just as I love seeing Laevatein discover new things."

Fjorm and Laevatein couldn't help but smile at him, though Fjorm's was fonder than her friend's. "You must stop being so romantic, my love. Our poor hearts can only take so much on any given day."

"He's not trying if he doesn't push the boundaries." Laevatein said before pointing to the seats that were beginning to fill. "Now that we've pushed them, let us take in the play. I believe recording the story shall calm your racing heart, and I shall learn all I can from the performance."

Alfonse took a bite of his treat and nodded. "Let's go then. If either of you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Fjorm and Laevatein looked to each other and nodded.

"We will, don't worry."

 _-Night-_

Boy did they ask questions.

The play itself was well done, the performers hitting all the high notes of the story with the appropriate skill and flair. Alfonse would even say that, for a traveling theater troupe, they were good enough to settle in just about any city in Askr.

Fjorm was enraptured by the story soon after the play began, quill almost smoking against parchment as she strove to copy every word and action. During breaks and interludes, she'd turn to Alfonse and bombard him with questions about the characters, their pasts and histories, and so on. It was kind of impressive, seeing that passion up close, but Alfonse knew it came from her love of tales and stories.

It was one thing she could always show, no matter the time or place.

Laevatein had a barrage of her own, mostly centered around the reasons for the characters' action and the history behind them. She had a few cultural questions too, but her enthusiasm was a great deal more subdued compared to Fjorm's giddiness.

She was a little too content from her icy treat and the chance to lean into Alfonse for hours on end.

The play did eventually close to resounding applause and the lovers returned to their room. Fjorm was still very much awake and was happily reciting her notes to Alfonse when they glanced over and found Laevatein splayed across the bed, dozing off.

"Tired?" Alfonse asked as he stood and walked over to her.

Laevatein mumbled something that Alfonse took as agreement. "I see, then go ahead and rest. We'll be on the road again in the morning."

Laevatein pawed for his hand and Alfonse gave it, his lover bringing it close for a light kiss. "…Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Laevatein's breath slowed and her grip slackened as she fell to dreams, Alfonse stroking her hand until he was sure she wouldn't wake up. Once free, he went back to Fjorm, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "You're taking well to this."

"Is… that a bad thing?" Alfonse asked as he took a seat across from her.

Fjorm drummed her fingers on the couch, not sure how to answer. "I mean… yes and no. Yes at the fact you've been doing your best to make sure you're not playing favorites and showing affection to us like I _believe_ courting should be…"

Alfonse didn't need to hear the other part. "Are… you concerned I'll start looking for others?"

Fjorm looked ashamed. "Honestly… a little bit, yes. You just kind of fell into this triangle, but you act so natural that I can't help but think we accidently woke up your inner Casanova. You're so sweet, but… I really would prefer it be just me and Laev at most."

Alfonse smiled at her, even as Fjorm preferred to stare at the hem of her dress. "Fjorm… I understand, thank you for being honest with me. In return, I'll be honest with you."

He stood and strode to her side, taking a seat and her hand at the same time. "Fjorm… I've had my eyes drawn to you since we've met. Beauties of legends have walked through the halls in which we live, but never once did I feel my gaze stray from you. It wasn't until I first caught sight of Laevatein did I feel my gaze turn, but even then, you eclipse even Princess Camilla and Sonya."

Fjorm blushed at the effusive praise. "T-that can't be true. Princess Camilla and Sonya are practically goddesses, not to mention the likes of Lady Cordelia and Lady Kagero. Surely you've stared after them at least once."

Alfonse leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Only before I met you. Passion and drive go a long way with me, and you have it in spades. I'd have fallen for you even were you a troll."

Fjorm pouted and glared at him. "Hmph, a troll you say? I put so much effort into looking nice, are you saying I shouldn't try?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Alfonse said, seeing through her bluff. "I speak only the truth, your soul is beautiful. It's simply a blessing that you can be beautiful both outside and inside, the latter of which I find far and away more important."

Fjorm kept her pout, but the glare lessened. "…Fine, you're off the hook."

Alfonse chuckled and kissed her cheek again. "I've never heard such good news. But, just to be sure, know this Fjorm."

He leaned in and rested his head against hers. "The most beautiful women in all the worlds are in this room, and I have been able to give my heart to them. I know for certain no other will stand before me and shine so brightly as you and Laev. That's… that's why I really hope this works."

Fjorm closed the distance and kissed him. After a moment, she pulled back to speak. "Me too, my love, me too. Though… I have to ask."

She leaned away and smiled at him, a spark of humor in her eyes. "How long have you been practicing those cheesy lines?"

Alfonse hugged her close with a sigh. "More than I care to admit."

The lovers held the embrace for several minutes, enjoying the presence of the other for as long as they could. Then Fjorm looked to the windows and saw the moon shining through. "It's late, we need to rest."

Alfonse nodded and stood, Fjorm going with him. "I'll take care of the lamps. You go ahead and turn in, I'll join before long."

Fjorm embraced him again before slipping into the side room to change. Alfonse extinguished the lamps and candles quickly, but even he wasn't quick enough to finish before Fjorm returned and slipped into the bed.

 _As fast in safety as in battle._

Alfonse shook his head ruefully and went to change. He may not have been as fast as Fjorm, but he was ready to go in short order, only to find Laevatein sitting up when he returned. "Laev, what are you doing up?"

Laevatein looked to him before patting the spot next to her. "You've had the middle every night since we started this… new step. It felt weird not having you here."

Alfonse popped his lips in realization. "Oh, you're right. I apologize, has my absence caused you any discomfort?"

Laevatein shook her head with a sigh. "No, dork. Just get over here so we can sleep."

Alfonse chuckled and went to the bed, Laevatein graciously getting out so he could slide into the middle. Once everyone was situated, Fjorm doing so unconsciously as she'd already dozed off, Alfonse felt Laevatein embrace him. "Comfortable now?"

Laevatein cupped his cheek and claimed a deep kiss. A moment later, she was done. "…Mostly."

Alfonse didn't get to reply before she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his shoulder.

"…Now I am."

Alfonse chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, Laevatein snuggling in further as he oyed with a strand of her hair. "…You looking forward to the next destination?"

Laevatein hummed sleepily, already dozing off again. "Certainly… I'll be there with you… and Fjorm… only having… my sister… would be better…"

Alfonse nodded silently, Laevatein's mumbles falling off as she went back to sleep. Fjorm was deep in her dreams, so Alfonse was alone with his thoughts.

 _Even should we work, somehow, what will we do with our families. Sharena's going to be just fine, probably Gunnthra too, but what of Laegjarn and Hrid? Or Ylgr for that matter? I'm sure they won't take this well._

He'd only met the older Nifl prince and younger princess briefly before they'd gone back to the front and went into hiding respectively. They quite obviously cared deeply for Fjorm, and Hrid was almost like Alfonse in his seriousness and determination to protect what he cared for.

Laegjarn, based on past actions, considered her sister something worth more than her life. She too would want to protect her sister at all costs.

That kind of determination and the current situation was a volatile mix, to put it lightly.

 _I really shouldn't think on it too much, but there's only a few more stops before we return to the castle. I… I'm going to have to sit them down after we leave the city and figure this out._

He sighed and settled back, Fjorm unconsciously taking hold of his arm. That was going to be a fun time, no doubt, but there were still a few days before that happened.

Best to rest and wake with a fresh mind.

 _-Three Days Later, Outside City-_

The next three days passed peacefully, the lovers meandering through the mountains of Askr on their journey to the next stop. Seeing the vistas and life that sat upon the great monoliths further showed the Askr was indeed blessed with bounties beyond anything the girls had seen.

That didn't mean they didn't consider their own mountains lesser. Alfonse spent two straight nights listening to them describe how the mountains of Nifl almost glowed in the sunlight while auroras danced around them and how the Muspel mountains were always draped in a dazzling dance of embers and liquid fire.

He also witnessed Laevatein singlehandedly wrestle a bear into submission when the creature had wandered by their campsite and tried to sneak off with some of their food. For all their battlefield experience and training, it still amazed Fjorm and Alfonse that she could suplex something twice as tall as her and five times as heavy.

Fjorm did something equally impressive. They'd arrived at one of the mountain rivers in the midst of a salmon run, the normal bears gone after eating their absolute fill. They'd be back tomorrow, but Fjorm took the time to use her innate powers to freeze a portion of the river and haul the makeshift salmon trap out of the rapids.

They ate well that night.

Finally, not to be outdone, Alfonse took care of a large boulder tin their path. It was easily the size of a small house, but with a little ingenuity and liberal application of a shovel, the great rock was pushed out of the road and into a ravine.

They'd have been more hesitant to do that if the ravine in question wasn't a natural dumping site for the rockslides that occasionally rolled down the mountains.

Regardless, the city came into sight around noon, the party arriving at the gates soon after. Laevatein had only seen a city this large once, back home in Muspel's capital, so she felt the need to ask. "How many people call this place home?"

Alfonse looked at her as the gates passed by. "Almost fifty thousand last I checked. The valley's fields are rich with produce and travelers come far and wide to see the opera house. It's only natural so many would choose to settle here."

Fjorm was looking around in awe, the streets more crowded than any she'd ever seen while the buildings almost exploded with the decorations of their occupants. "Amazing that so many could call one place home. Though… I thought you said this friend lived outside the city."

Alfonse nodded, his steed acting as a guide through the crowds. "He is, but there's a place I wish to ring you before we go meet him. It's a favorite of mine and I feel we should take in a meal before heading out again."

Fjorm hummed, her arms around Alfonse's waist. "That sounds nice. What kind of food is served?"

"Steak," Alfonse answered, making Laevatein perk up. "That's their specialty, but they also do all kind s of meats and vegetables. Sharena swears by something called a veggie wrap, but I usually go for a regular steak."

Fjorm licked her lips in thought before Alfonse gestured to a building they'd cantered up to. "This is the place. They have a set of stables since so many travelers stop by, but I don't know if any will be open."

Laevatein dismounted and strode to what she thought was the stables in question. "Let's see… it looks like they've got two open."

"Then we'll need to make this a meal and run." Fjorm sighed as she dismounted, Alfonse leading his steed to one of the open stalls. "I don't want to leave these poor things crowded together for too long."

Alfonse voiced his agreement and they went into the main area of the building after stabling the horses. One of the waiters recognized Alfonse and swiftly procured a table for them, the lovers making quick decisions on their meals.

Only a short while later, the sound of sizzling meat met their ears and the waiter returned. Laevatein and Alfonse had a steak with collared greens while Fjorm had buckled and gotten the vegetable wrap Alfonse had mentioned.

They had to eat quickly, but the girls swiftly understood why Alfonse enjoyed the place. The food was fantastic and the dining room in which they sat was filled with rustic decorations that gave it a homey feel.

Very comfortable, considering the rowdy crowds outside.

They finished, paid, and were soon back in the city. Squares, streets, guards, and all the panoply of a city surrounded them for the next few hours, Fjorm and Laevatein pulling Alfonse here and there at each curiosity. They were amazed at seeing so many merchants and artisans around, but what especially impressed them were the buildings.

It was like walking among giants of stone and metal, especially the city hall and garrison that looked like a mansion and castle all their own. They even caught sight of the elegant arches and facades of the opera house they'd be visiting that night.

Alfonse eventually wrangled their curiosity and got them out of the city and towards the manor of his family's friend. They passed many farms on the way, the lovers reminiscing on their time in the field at their first stop, but eventually the manor came into view.

"It's quite the manor." Fjorm noted when she saw it. "It even has several other buildings beside the main house."

Laevatein agreed. "I've seen the rivers that feed this place, but I have to assume the hot spring you told us about is housed in one of those buildings, correct?"

"That you are." Alfonse said, pointing to a small building poking out from behind the main building. "It's behind the manor itself. If we're lucky, they won't be doing maintenance and we can use the spring."

Laevatein and Fjorm shared conspiratorial grins. Now that they were open about their relationship and feelings, repeating the stunt at the falls was bound to go over far better.

…Well, that's what Laevatein was thinking. Fjorm just wanted to do the first part where they snuck a peek on Alfonse.

They were not, however, greeted by Alfonse's friend. Instead, a group of four familiar faces came out of the manor as they cantered up to the doors.

"Sir Robin, Lady Cordelia?" Alfonse asked when he got a good look at the first two. "Lady Selena and Morgan too? What are you doing here?"

Selena flipped her hair back and stared at the trio. "We're here for the opera that's opening tonight. It'd be a little odd if the writers weren't there for the opening, don't ya think?"

"I'm _so_ excited!" Morgan cheered, though her eyes were flitting between the three before her. "Sis and I have been working on the darn thing for months, it'll be great to see it put on!"

Cordelia decided to get the ball rolling. "I see that the mission is going well, yes? You trust her to ride alone after all."

Alfonse glanced back to Laevatein. "Indeed… she has shown no inclination as to wanting to attack us or anything like that. In fact, she's quite looking forward to the opera tonight, same as your girls."

"Truly," Robin mumbled as he noted Fjorm tighten her grip on Alfonse's waist. "Well then, I'm sure you'd enjoy joining us for the opera. We're quite proud of our daughters and the lord of this manor was so ecstatic about the show, he even let us have run of the place tonight."

Fjorm saw the chance she'd been waiting for. "Alfonse told me there's a hot spring here. Is it available for use?"

Cordelia looked to her daughter and the clearly eager Laevatein before nodding. "We were actually discussing if we should use it. If you're interested, we'll head over right at sun down. The show won't start for another few hours after that."

Fjorm nodded eagerly and Robin strode forward to take the reigns from Alfonse. "Alright, with that settled, let's get you all inside. We'll help you get moved into rooms before catching up."

As the party dismounted and started unloading their things, Selena looked ot her sister and started to whisper. "You don't think that letter on Feh was true, do you?"

Morgan shrugged, a silly grin on her face. "Who knows? Oboro was super sure about what she saw, kept saying it no matter how hysterical Gunnthra and Sharena got at the implications. At least now we can see if it's true."

Selena huffed and scowled at her sister. "If it's true, I'll eat my coat."

 _-Sundown, Baths-_

"I'll have you know, I like how my coat tastes."

Morgan guffawed, the ladies lounging in one of the hot spring's pools. The spring had several pools of varying heat, with about half set aside for women and the other half for men. A tall wall separated the pools so no one would have any bright ideas.

The girls had barely settled into the baths and started to relax when Cordelia asked if it was true that Fjorm and Laevatein were in competition for Alfonse's affections. It shocked the two in question that Cordelia would be so blunt, but their answer that Alfonse was actually courting both of them had sent jaws into the water.

"I'm just as shocked as you." Morgan muttered, arms crossed under her breasts. "I was expecting a competition, not a literal triangle straight out of Aunt Sumi's romance novels."

Fjorm was in the next pool over, not able to handle the hotter bath the other women were in. "Well… it just kind of happened. I was tired and exhilarated after getting dragged into a performance with Lady Azura, so I up and confessed to him as we were dancing. Kissed him right there."

Laevatein only had her legs in the water, a over her lap. "I walked by, sulked for a while, and tried to seduce him that night in some misguided belief I could claim a stake. Boy were we surprised he gave us such a fun day after that."

Cordelia was leaned back in the water, staring up at the sky painted with the colors of sunset. "But how did you decide a three-way was going to work? I was curious enough to find out the customs of all your lands and courting more than one person is heavily frowned on."

"We'll spare you the details." Fjorm sighed. "Just know that Alfonse asked us if we'd be ok trying this kind of relationship after a lot of thought. We agreed so long as there would be no hard feelings if it doesn't work, and here we are."

Selena scoffed and stood, water flowing over her body. "That guy would get a piece of my mind if you weren't vouching for him. Personally, I don't like the idea, but you do what you want. I'm more concerned about getting this opera on the road."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her eldest. "Come now, there's no need to be rude. I know you and Lucina are bound at the hip, but some people just have other ways of doing things. Why, now that I know the truth, it reminds me of an old joke in the Shepherds before Emmeryn died."

Everyone looked to her, Morgan paddling over to give her mother puppy eyes. "What is it?! You almost never share what it was like back then!"

Selena tried to look disinterested, but she sunk back into the water regardless.

Cordelia smirked at them before turning her gaze back to the sky. "While I was dating my husband, it was well known amongst the Shepherds that Exalt Emmeryn enjoyed teasing him. Robin did his best to get used to it, but you should've heard how she'd flirt with him. Always got a laugh out of everyone."

Selena and Morgan exchanged glances, both crossing their arms and frowning.

"Ah, they've figured it out." Cordelia laughed as her glowering daughter, their naked state destroying any sense of anger they were trying to project. "But to continue, it was a joke that Robin would one day marry me because I was his first love while Emmeryn would marry him just to keep teasing him. I even had a dream a few weeks before I had a fight with Robin."

She looked over to Fjorm and Laevatein who were staring at her in disbelief. "In it, I thought I'd woken up to see Robin lying beside me, as I've done many times since we've wed. I knew it was a dream at that point and was just playing along until… well, I saw someone else sit up next to him."

"You dreamed that father and you slept with Emmeryn!" Morgan exclaimed, Cordelia dunking her head into the water to shush her.

Selena was aghast. "Mother, you can't be serious!"

Cordelia shrugged and let Morgan up for air. "Oh, that's not the worst of it. As the dream went on, I noticed that we each had wedding bands. They were different designs, obviously, but Robin had two on his ring finger to prove it. Emmeryn even… called me lover."

Cordelia shuddered in time with her audience. "I woke up at that point since I was just beyond embarrassed. Lady Emmeryn was beautiful, but I only ever had eyes for the guys, so that really freaked me out."

Fjorm chuckled after a moment and nodded to Selena. "Maybe that's where her lesbian streak came from. Tell me, did the idea of Exalt Emmeryn holding a place in Robin's heart like that truly disgust you?"

Cordelia looked at Fjorm curiously, ignoring her duaghter's indignant 'hey!'. "Well… I'd never share him now, I've had him to myself for far too long to ever be agreeable to that idea. The dream followed me until I went on that last patrol though, and…"

"Well, I wasn't all that against the idea."

Selena and Morgan started groaning in disgust, complaining about the very idea of calling Emmeryn mother. They'd grown up with her as an idol to aspire to and respect, they simply couldn't reconcile the idea of her being blood.

Or the idea of having even more siblings, the two of them had a hard enough time with each other as was.

Laevatein watched the family bicker quietly, curious as to how they could be so acerbic yet hold no venom. Fjorm, seeing this curiosity, got out of the bath and walked over to her. "What's up?"

Laevatein looked to her friend before pointing to the others, Selena and Morgan tackling their mother. "Is… this how normal families act? They're so sharp with their words and will even wrestle with one another, yet…"

She paused as the others came up for air, laughter coming from all of them despite Cordelia having Morgan in a headlock while Selena gave her a literal titty twister.

"They can laugh like that."

Fjorm chuckled as Cordelia delivered retricution for Selena's attack in the form of a drop kick, the other girl flying into another pool. "Honestly… I'm not sure. My older sister greatly enjoys teasing me, but my brother and younger sister are a great deal more serious and gentler. They treat me with kindness, yes, but they're not quite this… rowdy."

Morgan proved it by leaping up and wrapping her legs around Cordelia's head, blinding her. Cordelia didn't take it lying down and went into an immediate fall that ended with Morgan smacking her head against the poolside.

With Selena groaning in the next pool over and Morgan nursing a major headache, Cordelia roared her victory.

Laevatein blinked slowly.

"…I can only hope that, should this work out, our family isn't like that."

Fjorm shook her head with a smile and went to help Morgan. "Let's not count our chickens before they hatch."

"We have an opera to watch first."

 _-Alfonse-_

"Lord Robin… are your girls always like this?"

Alfonse and Robin were in one of the pools near the wall. They'd thought it'd be a good place to keep talking to them over the barrier, but now they were just listening as Robin's family wrestled.

"Not always, but often enough." Robin sighed, ruing their antics. "Honestly, I'm just glad they're not pulling me into it. Morgan doesn't understand that leg swipes on me won't work and her sister always goes for the jaw."

Alfonse grunted in response and they were quiet for a time. Then, he had to ask. "Tell me, Lord Robin, was what your wife said about Exalt Emmeryn true?"

Robin eyed him warily. "What part? If you're asking if she liked to flirt to get a rise out of me, you'd be correct. I didn't remember my past when I first met her and my flustered reactions to her flirtations were enough to keep her entertained."

Alfonse worked his jaw before sighing. "I meant if it's true what the others of your company were saying. Did you ever… feel attracted to the Exalt? Even when you started dating Cordelia?"

"I wasn't really dating her at the time." Robin grumbled. "Though looking back on it, we certainly were. To be honest with you, Alfonse, every single man in the kingdom was attracted to her. You've seen the portraits, but they do her no justice. Were it not for Cordelia speaking to me and catching my attention so early… who knows."

He sighed and leaned back. "Of course, all that speculation means nothing. Emmeryn died, no two ways about it. I never knew Cordy had a dream like that, but even if my wife and Emmeryn had been ok with what's happening with you, Chrom and Lissa would've had my neck."

Alfonse chuckled at the idea of the bubbly cleric and her brother bearing down on a cowering Robin with flames in their eyes. "Well, I fear such a thing may just happen to me. Can I count on your support should such an event come to pass?"

Robin laughed and shook Alfonse's hand. "Sure, and I'm certain you'll have Corrin's as well. Tell me, did he tell you he was in the same situation as you, but with three women? And it worked out?"

Alfonse stared at Robin before a memory came to him. "So… that's why Hana and Flora were so happy to see him."

Robin only laughed and stood. "Come on, we need to get changed. Knowing how my girls are, someone's going to need an icepack and a round with the healing staff."

Alfonse chuckled and followed, an easy grin on his face when he met up with Fjorm and Laevatein after changing. "You two ready to get this show on the road?"

Fjorm and Laevatein looked to each other and nodded before taking an arm each, their worries soothed.

"Of course," Fjorm started.

"We're always looking forward to a new show, so long as you're with us." Laevatein finished, Alfonse laughing as they dragged him along.

"You guys need to stop reading those romance novels, they're making you just as cheesy as I am."

The girls laughed and kissed his cheeks before dragging him to their rooms so they could model and force him to model. It was bound to be a fun couple hours before heading to the opera house.

 _-Meanwhile, Manor Balcony-_

Two figures watched the lovers leave the manor with the others silently, neither speaking until they were out of sight.

"So, it's true." One of them muttered as they stepped into the light to reveal Gunnthra. "But I certainly never thought my little Fjorm would confess after being with Alfonse only a week and a half. Nor did I ever expect her to… share."

Her gaze went to her companion, the figure stepping into the light to show Princess Laegjarn. "I didn't believe damn word after Father was defeated, yet here I stand, with Laevatein hooked around a man's arm and laughing. Were I not already aware of his skills, I'd have attacked him the moment they entered."

Gunnthra sighed and shook her head. "I'm surprised she appears to have agreed to share too. From what I've gleaned in our talks these last few days, Laevatein never sounded like someone who'd ever be selfish in the first place. Yet, after confessing, she's somehow been able to be selfish and selfless at the same time."

Laegjarn grunted. "It is certainly strange, but… she looks happy. I haven't seen her like this since we were smaller than Ylgr, and it's… strange but heartening at the same time."

Gunntrha chuckled and looked to the city, eyes warm. "Indeed… I don't know if this relationship they find themselves in will bear fruit, but I do wish them the best. It will certainly be entertaining to hear their stories upon their return."

"Right, Queen Laegjarn?"

Laegjarn remained stoic and sighed. "That it will be, but know that if either of them hurt my sister, there will be consequences."

Gunnthra's eyes sharpened. "The same goes for her, as I'm sure you know. Now then, let us turn to other matters while they take in the opera. We were just about to agree on my brother taking up the mantle of ambassador yes?"

Gunnthra turned away as Laegjarn answered. "Of course, Queen Gunnthra. I do believe such a choice is in the best interests of our kingdoms."

Gunnthra didn't need to hide her smile this time. Hrid and Laegjarn were such similar personalities and they already got along well in the short time since the war had ended.

And Gunnthra wasn't blind, not when she saw Laegjarn's cheeks color whenever Hrid joined a meeting.

…

She needed to find a paramour of her own, being third or fourth out of her siblings to find one would just be depressing.

But for now, matchmaker!

 _Ch. End_

 **I cannot begin to apologize for how long this took, I have been utterly swamped with school to the point I haven't been able to work on much of anything.**

 **To make up for it, if only a bit, I present this massive new chapter. I do hope you all enjoy as there's only two more chapters and the epilogue to go and we'll be finished.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I'll see you next time.**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Night's News

**Well, we're back in the saddle ladies and gents!**

 **Today, we get more fluff upon fluff for our little triangle, and get some news from back home.**

 **I'm honestly considering changing the title to Fire and Ice (and Death), I won't lie. Just imagine Fjorm and Laev's reactions to Eir entering this relationship, not to mention poor Alfonse.**

 **Sharena would just faint though, along with everyone else.**

 **We'll see though, I wouldn't put it past Henriette if she hadn't heard about the current situation.**

 **Regardless, on we go!**

 _Night's News_

It was a lovely opera.

The singers and players were the best in all of Askr, their performance met with thunderous applause and great cheers. So too was Selena met with great enthusiasm when she took the stage at the opera's end, basking in the praise alongside her family.

Alfonse, Fjorm, and Laevatein cheered with the crowd. They had expected something good since the lord of the city personally requested it be put to stage, but it was still a marvel to witness.

The story was that of a tale Alfonse had heard the heroes of Selena's world tell often. One of a gentle performer thrust into a tumultuous war for a throne he didn't want, only to fall to madness. His redemption came in death, delivered by those he'd wronged by his tragically warped actions.

It was all Selena for the music though, Morgan providing lyrics for the performers. They could see Robin and Cordelia practically glowing with pride as the audience let out, the family heading to the after party.

Alfonse was partial to joining them, they were dressed for it after all, but Laevatein was hesitant. "Are… you sure I won't be recognized?"

Fjorm smiled at her friend and did a little twirl, the blue-white silk she wore shifting with the motion. "Don't worry Laev, no one not involved with the frontlines will be able to tell. At worst, you'll get looks because this lot are pasty from too many parties while you've actually seen the sun."

Laevatein had a feeling she was being polite about the difference in skin tone, but mentally shrugged. What care did she give for those who saw only that when her love and friend were there? "Alright… but I'm not one for functions like this, don't be surprised if I wish to leave before long."

Alfonse smiled and took her hand, leading Laevatein from their seats and into the theater, Fjorm taking his other hand. "It will have dancing and food, Laev, just focus on that. Fjorm and I will deal with the gossipers."

"If we're not there, stick to the Volk family." Fjorm offered as they plunged into the crowds. "Selena and Morgan may be the center of attention, but their parents are more than capable of turning away any… less than subtle conversationalists. Without setting them aflame."

Laevatein gave her a look of mock indignation, making Fjorm and Alfonse laugh. With that settled, they had to navigate the crowds for almost half an hour before arriving at the after-party, Robin standing by the entrance to greet them. "Glad you guys could make it. We have a few things we want to talk about, but that's for later. Please, come in and enjoy."

They nodded their thanks and entered the ballroom, the venue separate from the Opera House and designed for splendorous functions. It was full of patrons too, their wealth clear in their dress, and Laevatein couldn't help but notice she drew more than a few eyes despite being unknown to the country at large.

"Alfonse!" Morgan called from the center of a throng of fans. "We're over here! Come on, what'd you think of the show?"

The prince guided his loves towards the excited red-head, the throng parting with bows of respect and whispers. Alfonse had reluctantly parted his hands from Fjorm and Laevatein, but their presence still set tongues wagging.

"That was a fantastic debut!" Fjorm gushed when she was close enough. "Your songs were wonderful, and your sister's music made the whole thing magical!"

Selena walked over to them, black-purple dress sparkling under the chandeliers. "Well of course it was great, we spent almost a year writing it _before_ we got summoned. I'm impressed by the turnout personally, didn't think so many would turn up for a new opera."

Alfonse took a glance to the crowd and gave the sisters a smile. "I'm not surprised at all, the people of Askr are always eager for a new show. We've had some truly terrible ones over the years, but even those drew in people just to see the wreck."

"Gee, thanks." Selena drawled, Alfonse scratching his head in embarrassment. "Glad to know all this work would've drawn a crowd even if it was hot garbage."

Fjorm cleared her throat and changed the subject. "That aside, are you and your family going to stay long? I glanced at the snack table and its less than fulfilling."

"Lucina and Owain are here, actually." Morgan answered, gesturing to the crowd at large. "Somewhere anyway. We were all planning on mingling and dancing for a while before heading back to the estate. They said there was something important they wanted to discuss with us, but it could wait."

Laevatein glanced around, vaguely recognizing the names. "I don't suppose a little music will be played? It's rather hard to dance without at least a drum."

"That's on its way." Cordelia said as she joined the group, her hair flowing and blending into her gown of red and gold. "As the crowds delayed Prince Alfonse and his loves, so too have they delayed tonight's music. Robin and Lucy are keeping an eye out for them, so for now, who's up for some food?"

She was met with several cheers and they wandered over to the snack table. It quickly turned into a question and answer session starring Morgan and Selena, the sisters nearly forced to explain their reasons for certain parts of the opera.

At one point, the band finally arrived and gentle music settled over the hall, Robin emerging from the crowd to retrieve Cordelia and lead her to the floor as the first dance of the night. Following behind was Lucina, her hair dyed grey for reasons she promised to elaborate on later.

As she took Selena out on the floor, Morgan stood back with Alfonse and Laevatein, Fjorm having volunteered to look for Owain. "I thought it was shocking when she showed up with her hair like that. Lucina looked so much like Aunt Sumia, Mom thought she'd come to visit instead!"

Alfonse had to agree. "It's quite the resemblance. When she's in her normal attire, it's obvious she's Chrom's daughter, but tonight… well, I'm sure Selena is more than a little steamed."

"She had steam quite literally rising out of her ears." Laevatein noted, watching the pair in question twirl about the dance floor. "I thought a spell had gone wrong."

Alfonse chuckled good naturedly, but could tell Laevatein was getting impatient. "Lady Morgan, will you be ok by your lonesome for a bit? It would be rude of me to deny Laev her turn on the dance floor."

Morgan rolled her eyes and waved them away. "Be on your way, I'll be here. Just remember that Fjorm's going to want her turn, along with every bachelorette in this crowd with an ounce of courage."

Laevatein took the chance to glance around as Alfonse excused them and led her to the dance floor. As Morgan had said, many of the young women in the crowd were eyeing them carefully, even those who were almost a decade older than Alfonse.

"Is this part of the reason you don't like these functions?" Laevatein asked as they reached the floor. "You said as much when Sir Robin invited us."

Alfonse sighed and started the dance after she placed her hands in his. "Indeed, though only because its exhausting. Father is quite sure to remind me of my obligations and need to think of the future, but it's difficult to see how indulging tittering socialites helps."

"They are your people." Laevatein reasoned as she spun under his arm. "To be royalty is to serve those who you rule, or that's what my sister says. In turn, they see you as a beacon and symbol to rally behind, which may partially explain why your father was against you joining the Order."

Alfonse shook his head and sent them into seemingly endless turns. "Were that the lone reason. I don't regret my choice though, I'd have never met so many people and experienced so much."

"Let alone found love."

Laevatein smirked at him as their turns ended in a flourish, the crowd applauding. "Just be yourself, that's all you can do. Wisdom and understanding, I cannot offer, but I'm sure you'll figure yourself out."

Alfonse pulled her up and bowed, as was custom. "Hopefully, time will tell. Would you care for another dance?"

Laevatein hummed in brief thought before another tune drifted over the floor and she took his hand. "Of course, dear prince."

And so they danced twice more, Laevatein soaking in their time together before she felt compelled to separate from him. It was mostly so Alfonse could have a break, but after she curtsied and returned to the snack table, Alfonse was subsequently swamped.

Fjorm was watching Alfonse get asked to dance by a variety of other ladies with an exasperated grin when Laevatein walked up. "I feel bad for volunteering now, just look at him."

Laevatein shared the grin as an eager girl dragged Alfonse out of the morass of dresses, the prince wearing his most polite smile despite his feet getting trampled shortly thereafter. "It's fine, you'll get your three dances no doubt. Hell, it's probably best you try soon so they leave him alone."

"Did you have a nice chat?" Fjorm asked rather than continue the banter. "I saw you speaking with him during the dances."

Laevatein bit her lip, not sure if she should share. "That's… probably for Alfonse to tell. Just ask about all the women that swarmed him and go from there, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"It's about his father isn't it?" Fjorm asked, sighing at Laevatein's shocked look. "Despite what you may think, I've met King Gustav and Queen Henriette previously. The Queen is like looking at Sharena all grown up, but the King is… stern and cautious. It took my sister and Lady Anna many weeks before he agreed to meet with us."

Laevatein looked back to the floor, Alfonse dancing with a woman a little older than his previous partner. "I suppose we all have family troubles, in one way or another. Maybe that's why he was so sympathetic to me when we first met."

"Admittedly, I'm at the short end with that issue." Fjorm muttered. "I barely knew my father before he died, so I can't understand how he feels there. Hopefully it'll resolve itself, and it's not like he lacks teachers and mentors to turn to."

She nodded to another part of the dance floor, where Robin and Cordelia were trying to talk themselves onto the band's platform. "Just Sir Robin is a wealth of experience to draw on, not to mention the many kings and queens in the Order. But that's an issue for a later date, there are other things to do right now."

"Like claiming your turn." Laevatein sighed in amusement, Fjorm shooting her an unashamed smile. "Go ahead, have fun. Oh, and find out the name of the one hanging on him like a courtesan, it's shameful."

Fjorm groaned but put on a determined face and marched onto the dance floor. She proceeded to verbally tear apart the woman trying to force another dance out of Alfonse before taking her rightful spot in his arms.

"You are surprisingly vicious." Alfonse noted sagely as he started dancing with her, Robin and Cordelia having commandeered the band's platform. "I should bring you to all these events, it'll save me so much time."

Fjorm smirked as they spun and twirled. "If you really want to get these girls off your back, I can do something a tad drastic. Nothing embarrassing, but you'd need to be ready."

"May we hold off on that plan for a bit?" Alfonse said with weary resignation. "I owe you two more dances and our hosts appear poised to take over for the band."

Fjorm glanced over and saw the Volk family had indeed stormed and taken over for the band, Selena conducting the odd congregation through a surprisingly well-done rendition of a more popular waltz. "Then I will wait. Besides, why do you sound so resigned? I don't recommend actions like this very often."

"No, only with me." Alfonse shot back, Fjorm giggling in answer. "Now let us enjoy the rest of our time here. I'll deal with the bachelors before we head out."

Fjorm rolled her eyes, affection clear. "Of course you will, dork. Your honor demands no less, even when I was quite able in fending them off myself. One of these days, you'll find yourself in a situation with no way to win."

Alfonse just smiled at her, their second dance passing peacefully despite the increase in mutters and whispers it generated.

Something Alfonse had failed to mention was that in Askr, the royalty's dances were carefully counted at whatever function they attended. One dance was polite and for strangers, two was for friends, three for close allies, and four stood for spouses.

Alfonse choosing to dance three times with two women sent tongues waggling.

It was at the end of the third dance that Fjorm enacted her idea, the pair ending their time on the floor with Alfonse dipping Fjorm into a lovely flourish. With great daring and bravery that in no way surprised Alfonse, she pulled herself up just enough to kiss him.

The gasps that filled the room were very satisfying to her.

A whistle cut through the air, making Alfonse and Fjorm stand and pull away to look at the perpetrator, Selena. "Alright you two, enough of that! We've done enough damage for one night, let's get out of here!"

The family abandoned the platform and hurried out of the ballroom as it descended into shocked chatter and speculation. Alfonse, Fjorm, and Laevatein hurried alongside them, the family acting as a shield to the people trying to ask Alfonse and Fjorm all kinds of questions.

Laevatein took advantage of the pandemonium and stole a kiss from Alfonse, no one noticing it amongst the press of bodies as the guards moved in to restore order. By the time it returned, the guests of honor were riding away aboard a carriage the lord had provided for them and rumors swiftly began to spread.

Alfonse would have a fun time when he got back to the palace.

They didn't think about that though, not when Laevatein had her first up close encounter with Lucina and Owain to distract everyone. Seeing her attempt to comprehend the sheer dorky nature of those two and their lovers was enough entertainment to make the entire brouhaha they left behind fade away.

At least until they arrived at the manor and found a pair of surprises lounging in the main hall.

"Gunnthra?!" Fjorm shouted upon sighting her elder sister, the Nifl princess staring at her companion with thinly veiled consternation. "What in the frozen hell are you doing here?!"

Laevatein was equally surprised by the other new guest. "Sister? I… I thought you were still at the border."

Laegjarn looked up from the cards she was holding, Laevatein's voice turning her attention away from the game of poker she was playing with Gunnthra. "Ah, good, you've returned safely. Earlier than planned admittedly, but I suppose it's a good time."

She smirked at the fuming Gunnthra. "At least now I won't have to see this stubborn woman start betting her modesty on a card game."

"You're cheating, somehow." Gunnthra groused before returning to her usual gentle personality. "It's good to see you Fjorm, Alfonse. We'll answer all your questions after everything's settled but be aware that much has happened in the time you've been away."

She was met with incredulous looks, everyone clearly saying 'no duh'. Only Lucina and Owain looked unsurprised by the appearance of the elder princesses, which Selena and Morgan were sure to start haranguing them on as everyone went off to change.

Upon their return, everyone got themselves situated on the couches. Much to Gunnthra's amusement and Laegjarn's ire, Alfonse had their sisters on either side of him.

"So, to start," Gunnthra began after clearing her throat. "The Summoner, bless his heart, heard the call to summon four days ago and went to the temple grounds. We followed along to greet the new arrival, only to be greeted by Prince Chrom's dear little sister after the light faded."

Morgan perked up. "Oh, another Aunt Lissa showed up? Cool, I can catch her up on Owain's misadventures."

Her husband looked less than pleased by that, but remained silent.

"That's the thing…" Gunnthra said slowly, clearly confused by something. "This was Lissa from a time two years hence from where all of you came from. She wouldn't share details, but she commanded light magic far beyond what even Deidre or Linde are capable of."

Laegjarn went from there. "She sortied against my forces and single-handedly wiped them out. No one killed, but everyone was rendered unconscious in an instant. I attempted to escape, only for that cheery monster to follow me all the way back to the palace."

"She destroyed the shrine and… ended Father before banishing Loki."

Everyone was floored by that information, no one willing to believe that one person could enter the heart of Muspell's territory unassisted and destroy the greatest threat to Askr and Nifl in generations. Laevatein was in the deepest denial, unable to reconcile the sheer indomitable will and strength her father held with news of such utter defeat.

"I know it's a lot to hear, but there's more." Gunnthra continued gently, knowing Laevatein was taking this hard. "With Surtr gone, Laegjarn became Queen of Muspel and called an immediate cessation of hostilities. In turn, I've been informally recognized as Queen of Nifl, though neither of us have gone through the formalities."

Robin grimaced as the news washed over them. "Um… congratulations on your ascension? I assume part of the reason you're both here is to inform your siblings and discuss the next steps?"

"Most of that has been taken care of." Laegjarn sighed. "Princess Veronica was returned to her brother, though I fear they won't be long for peace. Our soldiers have already returned home, though I have been promised a great deal of aid in rebuilding Muspel. I have also promised help in repairing the damage we've caused."

Gunnthra patted a pile of parchment on the table. "All of the details are in here, but we've made a rough trade agreement between our countries that will be refined over the next few weeks. That's the important parts though, the war is over and we're on the road to recovery. There's no need for any desperate plans this time, and our traveling trio can enjoy the rest of their trip without worry."

Grimaces were had as Laevatein remained silent, head down and shoulders shaking. Seeing that she needed to get away from everyone, Laegjarn strode over and helped her stand. She promised they'd see everyone again in the morning before guiding her sister up the stairs.

All was silent for a moment before Gunnthra sighed. "Sir Robin, Lady Cordelia, could you take your family upstairs as well? This last share of the news is for Alfonse and Fjorm alone."

The family looked at each other, unsure, but they slowly trickled up the stairs. Once they were alone, Gunnthra made a gesture that formed a dome of ice around them, sealing off the conversation. "Sorry about this, but you both need to hear this."

Fjorm and Alfonse stared at her in resignation. What else was going to get thrown at them?

"First, Laegjarn's crushing on Hrid." Gunnthra threw out, making Fjorm slump in defeat. "Don't ask me how, it seems to be love at first sight. Hrid enjoys her company too, so I'm just giving you a heads up."

She looked to Alfonse next, who was trying to comfort Fjorm. "You, my friend, are going to be meeting up with your mother at the next stop on this trip. Against our better judgement, it's been decided not to inform your parents of this triangle you're in, so she knows nothing of this besides the mission's goal."

Alfonse sensed there was more to that right as Gunnthra gave him a pitying smile. "Thing is, we were briefly attacked by the undead. The Lissa that defeated Surtr proceeded to put an end to that by not only defeating but reforming Hel herself. I don't know the details, but Hel's daughter has stepped forward as your first official prospective bride in gratitude."

Alfonse gave her a flat stare while Fjorm burst into hysterics. "Bullshit."

"I'm not kidding." Gunntra stated just as flatly. "In the two days she's been with us, Queen Henriette has grown quite smitten with her. Polite, kind, emotionally mature, everything you could ask for in a prospective match for your dear son."

"Oh, and she's a total knock-out."

Fjorm was struggling for breath, wheezing in laughter at the whims of fate that seemed set on getting Alfonse as deep into a bad romance novel as possible. It was just too funny.

Alfonse though, threw up his hands in disbelief. "For the love of heaven, what is going on? Just because you guys don't tell my parents the details of this trip, suddenly I'm supposed to entertain a suitor? She maybe the nicest person in a century, but I cannot abandon those I've given my heart to!"

Gunnthra smiled at him, respect growing. "That warms my heart, and I'm sure Laegjarn would agree. Problem is, they've already set out, this is nothing more than a warning. You will be meeting Princess Eir at your next destination alongside Queen Henriette. At that point, you have two options."

She held up a finger. "One, you can entertain her as a suitor while privately explaining why you cannot take such an idea seriously. This will likely free both of you, as her gratitude is repaid, and you have fulfilled your obligation."

A second joined the first. "Or two, you can explain this to your mother and, assuming you aren't disowned on the spot, end the entire thing before it begins. The first allows you to continue the trip, but opens the door for more suitors."

"The second ends the whole mess at the door, though I risk my inheritance." Alfonse finished with a sigh, Fjorm taking his hand now that she'd calmed down a bit. "Princess Gunnthra, this is something I must discuss with Fjorm and Laevatein. This decision affects us all and I refuse to make it without all parties being present and able, which Laevatein is not."

Gunnthra smiled at him, his words a glimpse at the man her sister had fallen for. "I see… very well then, I leave the decision to you and your loves. Fjorm, if I may be selfish, are you ok with this news?"

"Of course not." Fjorm said after taking a deep breath. "Laev and I were willing to step aside for each other because we became great friends, such a gesture does not exist for someone who seeks to step in a stranger. But, this concerns those I care for, and will be discussed at length."

"In other words, I will be ok with it once we're all ok with it."

Gunnthra shook her head and walked over to them, her arms encircling both in a gentle hug. "How mature of you both. Fjorm, Mother and Father would be so proud of you for your thoughtfulness, even to someone you once called enemy. Alfonse, I'm sure your parents will be proud too, just be brave."

Alfonse nodded tiredly while Fjorm returned the hug. "Thank you, Queen Gunnthra. May we please be excused? This… is a lot to think on."

Gunnthra nodded and the dome dissolved, the queen standing back to let them go. "Please, sleep on it. I won't brink this up tomorrow out of respect, but be sure to tell Princess Laevatein the news the moment you feel it appropriate."

"I will." Alfonse promised. "Goodnight, Good Queen."

Fjorm hugged her sister and whispered her own goodnight before the couple made for the stairs, Gunnthra disappearing as they entered the halls. Once at the end, they found Queen Laegjarn leaning against a door. "Oh, you two. Come back later, she wants to be alone."

Alfonse wanted to say something, but Fjorm grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. When he looked at her in protest, she gave him a stern frown and a shake of her head, not speaking until they were outside her designated room. "Alfonse, at least let her sister leave first."

"Why, when she's clearly needing some form of comfort?" Alfonse argued, upset about leaving Laevatein alone with her grief. "I can't abandon her now, not after the promise I made you both! What kind of paramour am I to do that?"

Fjorm pulled him closer, nose to nose with him and a glare set in her eyes. "One that respects her need to be alone for a while. Alfonse, I love you with all my heart, but honor and chivalry can't solve _everything_. If anything, the chivalrous act right now is the worst thing you can do!"

Alfonse stopped his struggle at that point, prompting Fjorm to continue. "Alfonse, you've suffered grief and loss, as have I. We both know that wanting to be alone is only natural and that trying to help too early comes off as unwanted pity. Laev has to be ready for you to help first, then you can comfort her."

Alfonse stared at her for a time before taking a breath and sighing. "…You're right. I'd only hurt her further right now."

"She loves you as I love you, Alfonse." Fjorm soothed. "Your time will come, and you will help her for both of us. It shames me that I cannot help my friend right now, but I will have my chance later. For now, just be patient."

"Your honor will be proven before long."

She kissed him, long and deep. Her own worries and fears going to him, showing he was not alone in the desire to help Laevatein or the uncomfortable position they now found themselves facing with the next destination.

Alfonse kissed her back, relaxing if only a bit. As Fjorm said, the time would come to help Laevatein process her grief, he just needed to be patient and let her do what she needed.

After several breathless moments, they separated, Fjorm letting go of his arm reluctantly. "…I think her sister will have left her be for now. Go ahead and check, I need to rest."

Alfonse nodded and bid her goodnight, waiting for Fjorm to enter her room before retracing his steps.

Laegjarn was still there, and she stared at him as he walked up. "So… you're the one who got my sister to come back."

"I… don't know if I can help, but I'd like to try." Alfonse said, eyeing the new queen warily. "She told us some of her past, of your mother and father. If nothing else, she's opened up to Fjorm and I, so I swear we'll do all we can."

Laegjarn continued to stare at him, Alfonse refusing to flinch under her heavy gaze. "So not only has she decided that you are worth courting, but she's remembered some of what we once were? Here I thought these many years had driven the memories away."

She sighed and pushed off the wall, Alfonse refusing to budge as she walked up to him. "Look, I'll be straight with you. I don't know you, your character, or anything like that. The only reason you're still breathing is because all the royalty of Nifl and my sister vouch for you."

Laegjarn stared down at him, their height difference clear. "I have not yet been told the full story as to how you and her came to start courting, but know this. Should she be in any way hurt or saddened, you will be burdened with my grudge for all of time."

Alfonse met the gaze defiantly. "I cannot tell your sister how to feel, Queen Laegjarn. I can only be the best man I can be for her and Fjorm. Should I hurt them, no matter what, your wrath will be nothing before my own despair."

Laegjarn raised a brow, an amused grin rising on her lips. "What a grandiose promise. You mean it though, that much is clear, and now I wonder if it was the heart you wear so openly that won Laevatein's eye."

She took hold of his chin and turned his head from side to side, scrutinizing him, before nodding in satisfaction. "At least she has good taste in men. Were you older and more experienced, I may have made a pass."

Alfonse blinked in confusion, Laegjarn letting him go with a low chuckle. "Ignore my ramblings. I will leave you to guard this door then, though try and keep your attempts at comfort… sensible. I'm not ready to be an aunt."

Alfonse flushed scarlet, giving Laegjarn all the confirmation she needed. "Apparently I have nothing to fear. Goodnight, Prince Alfonse. May the peace ahead be fruitful."

Alfonse continued to blush for several moments after she left before taking a calming breath and sitting next to the door. The hall was silent, as expected, but he could hear faint sniffles and sobs through the door.

Alfonse bit back the desire to speak, knowing it wouldn't help, and waited. What felt like hours went by, Alfonse watching the light of the moon dim in the windows as he grew tired. The day had been long and he needed to rest, but Laevatein took priority over that right now.

"…Alfonse?"

Alfonse perked up and looked to the door, a puffy red eye peering through a small crack. "Laev…"

"Where's my sister?" She croaked, voice raw from crying. "I…I can't get to sleep on my own."

Alfonse stood and gave her a gentle smile. "She asked that I wait here for you while she rested. Well, not in those exact words, but I was worried for you. Fjorm is too."

"Of course you are." Laevatein mumbled, not looking at him. "Look, can… can I ask you to join me? Alone, just for tonight… just so I can sleep…"

Alfonse didn't like the tone she was using, but it was clear she needed something to sleep. If she was going to ever start recovering, then he'd have to bite the blade. "…Alright, but just know I'm free to talk if you need it."

Laevatein's eye disappeared, only to be replaced by her tear stained face as she opened the door. Alfonse waited a moment before she moved aside, and he entered, only to be wrapped in her arms with her head buried in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He soothed, her body shaking with exhausted sobs. "I know he wasn't a good man to you for many years, but he was still your father. All the good times you had, every laugh you shared before he changed, it's all been going through your mind hasn't it?"

Laevatein nodded, one such memory crossing her mind. She was so young, Mother smiling at her while her sister and Father wrestled over the last slice of pie. Laegjarn won and stood victorious while Father slumped in defeat, dramatically bemoaning his defeat.

Yet that warred with the many harsh years that outnumbered the happy times. Grief and rage had robbed her of everything and she thought herself numb to it even now…

"…Why does it hurt?"

Alfonse pulled her closer, voice lowered. "Because you cared, despite it all. You still cared, even when he changed, and now that he's gone… you can allow yourself to mourn."

"I don't want it to hurt!" Laevatein choked out, surprising Alfonse. "I resigned myself to something like this long ago! Father couldn't defeat time, he'd lose to it eventually, and I thought I'd be glad! At least then, Sister could take the throne and I'd still have a place and a purpose!"

She pushed Alfonse away, desperately needing space, and sunk to her knees. "Yet here I am, shaming myself with tears for a man who would beat me for them. Please… can you help me stop hurting for someone who doesn't deserve it?"

She looked at Alfonse, hoping he'd help her soothe the rending ache in her chest. Something that would get her mind off this, allow oblivion to descend and let her nerves rest.

…That could work…

Alfonse blinked and suddenly found himself tackled onto the room's bed, Laevatein making out with him furiously while trying to rip off both their clothes. She succeeded in getting rid of his coat and throwing off her blouse before Alfonse was able to free himself and pin her arms. "Laev, what the hell?!"

"It'll make it stop!" She shouted back, anger replacing grief. "Just screw me into oblivion, I don't care!"

The grief and hurt returned almost instantly. "It'll… finally stop… please…"

Alfonse stared at her silently before pulling her into a tight embrace, letting her cry again. "I… can't do that, Laev. I respect and love you too much to give that to you, for it will not heal you. I will be here for you tonight and every night you need me, but I will not do that. It is unfair to you and Fjorm."

"It always comes back to that." Laevatein muttered, frustration joining the mess of emotions. "Chivalry and honor. What if I don't care about my honor? What if I'd prefer sauntering into the tent one night in nothing but a smile?"

Alfonse chuckled lowly, the rumble soothing Laevatein a bit. "Fjorm would pitch a fit and throw a blanket over you. You'd do the same if she got drunk and did the same."

"You assume she'd be drunk." Laevatein cracked, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "She's been reading more of those books on the road, it's giving her ideas."

Alfonse groaned in answer, making Laevatein giggle. "It's alright Alfonse… I feel a bit better… and very tired…"

"Put a new shirt on first, please." Alfonse muttered, taking the chance to nuzzle the top of her head. "I don't want your sister to kill me come morning."

"Coward…"

Laevatein's jest fell off as her breathing evened out, Alfonse holding her gently as sleep at last washed over her. Once he was sure she wouldn't wake, he looked to the door and smiled at the pair of light blue eyes peering in nervously. "It's ok, Fjorm, you can come in."

The door creaked open and admitted Fjorm, dressed in her nightwear and holding a spare blouse. "Good, at least she's sleeping. Sad this thing I brought is going to get used, but… well."

Alfonse nodded silently and let Laevatein go, Fjorm carefully putting the new blouse on her after closing the door. Once the sleeping princess was settled, Fjorm shifted awkwardly. "Um… should I just sleep alone tonight? She may not appreciate me being here in the morning."

Alfonse chuckled at her worry. "It should be fine, so long as we be truthful. You came in after she fell asleep and wanted to help, that's all there is to it."

He nodded to the bed, Fjorm frowning. "It's fine if we mix things up a little. Laev gets the middle tonight, she needs it."

Fjorm fidgeted for a moment before her desire to help won out and she slipped into the bed, Laevatein's peaceful smile growing a smidge as they enveloped her in their arms.

Alfonse smiled at Fjorm, who still looked awkward. "Relax, just imagine Ylgr or Gunnthra."

"That's not the whole problem." Fjorm muttered, squeaking a bit when Laevatein shifted. "It's just… we need to tell her the news as soon as we can, but I'm still not sure how to take it."

Alfonse frowned in concern. "It is a lot to take in, especially that last part. I'm still trying to understand why the dead would ever attempt to attack the living, let alone why my parents chose now to bring forth a betrothal candidate."

"Who happens to be a princess of the dead." Fjorm finished for him, obviously peeved. "Were it not for the wonder we've had on this trip and had I known this would happen, we'd have returned to the palace the day after our time at the beach."

Alfonse had a feeling that wouldn't have gone over well. "At the very least, we can catch my mother first. She'll at least listen to the whole tale before saying anything."

Fjorm had a sad glint in her eye before settling onto the pillow. "And free that poor woman from her. No offense, but your mother's… a bit of a handful."

"When it comes to me and Sharena, big time." Alfonse agreed with a yawn. "But that will happen before long. Instead, let's rest."

Fjorm chuckled lowly and they settled in, the living furnace that was Laevatein warming and lulling them into a comfortable daze. Alfonse shortly fell to his dreams, but Fjorm had a niggling thought that refused to stay in her mind any longer.

"Had I only been brave, we'd not be here." She muttered sleepily. "No betrothal contracts or anything like that… I'd have you all to myself Alfonse."

Fjorm looked down to her friend, taking in the way she hugged Alfonse so tightly. "But… I wouldn't trade this for that. I'd never gotten to meet Laev or seen so much joy in so short a time. This can only help us in the future… and I can't wait to see it."

With that, she fell to her dreams, missing Laevatein crack open an eye and glance at her.

"Me too, my friend."

 _-On The Road, Camp-_

"Princess Eir, are you holding up alright?"

Electric blue eyes looked up from the crackling flame, their owner taking in the sight of a woman dressed in a flowing travel dress with her golden hair tied up in a bun. "I am… unbothered, Queen Henriette. Our travel has been smooth so far and I have no complaints."

The Queen grinned a grin that was all hers. "Well, that's good to hear. Wish you'd try to be a little more excited, but I know stuff like this is at the bottom of most people's lists."

Eir turned back to the fire, ashen hair swaying in the light breeze of the night. "You all have my gratitude for helping my mother… it is only right I step forward for something like this."

The neutral tone made Henriette sigh, hoping against hope the poor girl before her could lighten up soon. "Be that as it may, I promised to take care of you while we go to meet up with my son and his party. If you have anything you need to tell me, be sure to do so."

Eir didn't look away from the fire, her voice as even as ever. "I will be sure to do so, but your kindness has left me wanting for nothing. It is late, however, and I recall hearing we must set out early."

She turned back to the queen and bowed before retiring to her tent, the guards accompanying them taking up positions nearby.

"Not terribly friendly that one." Henriette's other guest muttered as they left the shadows behind.

Henriette looked at them with a sheepish grin. "True, though I'm sure that will change. She's clearly polite and kind, just… a tad lethargic. Like you in the morning, Sir Dorcas."

The great fighter grunted his defeat there, though he still eyed Eir's tent warily. He wished that the others hadn't made him promise to keep his mouth shut on the state of Prince Alfonse, namely that he had two lovers now. It'd make this whole trip moot and he wouldn't have to watch the coming faux pas induced stuttering.

 _Still better than wearing that stupid costume again._

Henriette could tell the man was in his thoughts again and shook her head. "Well, neither of you are chatty at this point, so I'll turn in. See you in the morning, Sir Dorcas. We'll be at our destination by the day after tomorrow."

Dorcas bid her goodnight and the queen returned to her own tent, having to put up with the far fancier version compared to the ones she loved in her youth. Dorcas was part of the watch that night, so he conversed with the guards and kept his eyes peeled.

Unknown to them all, Eir was reading a novel in her tent, the story recommended by many of the Heroes she'd met in her brief time visiting the Order. It was an interesting read, but her thoughts found themselves drifting.

 _I have heard much of Prince Alfonse in my short time here. Though it was my decision to step forth as a possible bride, I cannot help but wonder if he will match up to the picture that has been painted for me._

If nothing else, they were close in age. Admittedly time wasn't much when it came to the realm of the dead, but by Mother's estimate, she was only a month older than Prince Alfonse.

 _I will see before long what he is really like. As well as the princesses of fire and ice…_

She closed her book with a sigh and made herself comfortable.

What a strange week. Good, most certainly, but strange nonetheless.

Before she closed her eyes and let gentle sleep take her away, she pulled back a small cloth and looked at a small portrait Queen Henriette had given her, the image her only idea of what Alfonse looked like.

Much to her confusion, a smile tugged at her lips.

Who knew? If this went how the queen thought it would, maybe Mother's idea of grandchildren would come true sooner than she thought.

…Wait a minute.

She sat up and ran a hand over her abdomen, honest confusion showing on her face.

"Can I even have children?"

…

The morning was bound to be awkward now. Eir needed to ask the question if this was to continue, but how to bring it up?

Dammit, she should've asked for that class. Death and all it implied came naturally to her, but life and the process of life giving? No sir.

…Ugh, this was too much for one night. Better to leave it for later, preferably when there were fewer people around.

And a bottle of wine.

 _Ch. End_

 **Alright, that's the first chapter of 2019! I hope everyone had a happy New Years and that the year to come treats you well!**

 **Also, feel free to tell me your thoughts on Eir possibly joining. I'm leaning more towards having her act as a story vehicle considering the original premise of this story, but I'm willing to listen to any persuasion for her to join.**

 **It's still very unlikely, but it'd certainly be interesting. Perhaps as a different story, but again, I'd love to hear opinions.**

 **That's all I have! To answer a question I received, yes this Ylgr is the real one, so don't worry about that.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Proposal

**Well ladies and gents, we're off to meet Eir and Henriette! We'll be heading a relatively short way there, but it'll be fun to see how this goes no?**

 **Also, I was originally thinking this'd be the last chapter before epilogue, but it looks like we'll have one** _ **maybe**_ **two more before that happens. Depends if I come up with a good reason to continue the road trip.**

 **Anyway, off we go!**

 _Proposal_

Breakfast at last allowed Alfonse, Fjorm, and Laevatein to meet the local lord.

He was a genial and exuberant man, gladly raving about the opera and after-party while being a grand host. Everyone got their fill of delicious food and drink that morning, the Volk family offering the entertainment with their antics.

While Gunnthra and Laegjarn were mostly quiet during the meal, instead keeping close watch on their respective sister and Alfonse. Laevatein was doing a great deal better that morning, as shown by her smirks whenever Morgan did something silly, but she was still subdued.

It reminded Laegjarn far too much of what Laevatein had once been but watching Alfonse and Fjorm do all they could to lift her spirits warmed the new queen's heart. It was especially interesting when Fjorm got her to feed Alfonse, all laughing when he wondered aloud why that was such a common thing in stories.

Eventually business call them away, the new queens entering an extravagant carriage with an entire entourage of guards shortly after breakfast. Gunnthra smothered Fjorm in affection while Laegjarn pulled Laevatein close and whispered soft words of encouragement before they were on their way.

The Volk family would be staying, at least for now. Selena had, after a night to think on it, come up with several minor revisions to her opera that she wanted to see to. The rest would stick around to help her out before returning to the palace.

As such, when Alfonse and his loves had successfully procured a wagon in addition to their horses and supplies, the Volk family saw them off.

"It's only a day-and-a-half to the next destination." Alfonse sighed as he watched Cordelia and the lord fret over the food and other supplies stuffed into the wagon. "And then its only two for the one after that. We don't need a month's provisions."

Morgan grunted as she pushed against the mass with all her might. "Yeah… well, you're heading to a mountain village so having this is only… precautionary. Never know… when a rockslide could… strand you…"

Owain was pushing with her. "Indeed!... Such supplies are only… to see you safely… to meet your noble… mother!"

"And a prospective bride." Selena reminded sourly, off to the side and glaring at a sheet of parchment with Lucina. "Geez, I remember dealing with that when we were younger. Suitors came at Lucy and I left and right before our timeline went to hell. Morgan was only spared it because everyone was focused on me."

Lucina patted her shoulder gently. "We still found each other, no point dwelling on it. I'm sure things will go fine too. After all, Prince Alfonse has shown himself to be quite devoted."

She gestured to the wagon, where Alfonse had insisted the girls take control of it while he rode ahead. While Fjorm and Laevatein had quietly lamented the lost chance to continue copping feels when they rode with him, they saw the chivalry and care in the decision.

After all, wagons were a great deal more comfortable on roads and wouldn't give them saddle-rash.

"At the end of the day, they'll be enjoying themselves." Robin reminded as he finished helping Morgan and Owain shove in the last bags. "I'm sure Queen Henriette will be more than understanding of the situation, if confused as to how it occurred."

Alfonse sighed, hoping that would be the case. "Regardless, with your work complete, we best be on our way. The sooner we meet with my mother, the sooner we can put this situation to rest and enjoy our destination. Be well my friends, and we'll see you back at the palace."

The Volk's and lord bid the party goodbye, Alfonse guiding the wagon into the city while Fjorm and Laevatein's horses pulled the wagon. The girls had gotten new travel dresses for this leg of the trip, the white cloth thicker for the inevitably cold weather ahead, while Alfonse had received a coat of similar make.

"I still can't believe you of all people have a suitor coming to meet us." Laevatein grumbled as they trundled through the city streets, relatively few up at this hour. "Even on the battlefield, you never seemed the type to have something like that happen."

Fjorm giggled, her words delayed by someone in a hurry running in front of the horses. Once they were appropriately scolded, she spoke. "Alfonse doesn't seem the type to have two paramours either, yet here we are. Who knows, maybe he'll steal her heart as well and we'll have to figure out a ménage a quarte."

"You, stop reading the smut novels." Alfonse shot, knowing he'd spotted several of them getting slipped into the wagon by Cordelia. "I know we can't have engaging conversation at all hours, but there has to be _something_ else to read."

Laevatein smirked at her pouting friend. "He has a point. You've been reading those things whenever you're not engaged with us or some other task. Surely you must have all kinds of dastardly thoughts and plans for our dear prince."

Fjorm flushed from the neck up, eyes wide in surprise. "N-no! I simply read them for… the stories, yes! They're actually very well written with compelling characters, its not just indecent acts!"

Alfonse and Laevatein laughed at her desperate defense, the prince dropping the tease for now. "It's alright, I just can't help but worry your brother will come for me should you say such things so openly upon our return. We've enough rumors surrounding as is, yes?"

He gestured to the pedestrians, eyes following them with clear interest. From what whispers could reach them, it appeared most believed Fjorm was Alfonse's lawful suitor while Laevatein was… an exotic extra. They frankly couldn't believe their eyes considering Alfonse's upstanding reputation.

"Wow…" Laevatein groaned. "Why on earth are people so… want to make things dramatic? Especially since I'm not the one who kissed you before heaven and earth."

They thought on that question until they were out of the city. Then, it came to Alfonse and he sighed. "That's… partly my fault, I believe. There's a tradition in Askr that has to do with royalty dancing at balls, since we're essentially alone with someone for a few minutes."

Curious eyes turned to him and Alfonse scratched his cheek. "So… one dance with someone isn't too big a deal, it's meant to be a meeting between us and those we've yet to know. Two are for friends or allies. Three though… it's generally reserved for either very close friends or courting pairs."

"Which only made things worse when I decided to kiss you in front of everyone after you'd danced with Laev." Fjorm groaned, face heating once more. "Gods the rumors that will be born from that alone… I won't be able to show my face for two weeks."

Laevatein cackled. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of Alfonse here while you're wallowing."

Fjorm punched her shoulder, the wagon rumbling as they got into a juvenile slap fight. It wasn't much, but Alfonse still stepped in to keep them from running the wagon off the road. Once that was settled, Alfonse got them back on track. "Fjorm, there'll be no need to hide yourself from polite society, we'll be back at the palace before you'd need to do that."

He looked back to the road. "Now, my question to you both is how we want to approach the coming meeting. Should we just inform my mother out the gate or try to bring it up later?"

"My sister has always said honesty is best." Laevatein said. "This though… I can only imagine trying to tell _my_ parents about this situation. Before all the madness, obviously."

Fjorm shuddered in agreement. "Yes indeed. Oh, I may not have known my father, but I can see Mother's face turning an interesting shade of purple."

"Your attempts at encouragement require a great deal more work." Alfonse growled in annoyance. "Here I was expecting something a bit more, you know, _encouraging!_ "

Fjorm blinked at the emphasis. "Alfonse… are you really that nervous about telling your mother? She's a very genial woman from what I've seen of her, and far more likely to take the news well considering my mother was a stickler for tradition."

Alfonse sighed and looked away, regretting his sharp words. "It's… nerve-wracking to be honest. Mother may be ok with it, after the shock wears off, but she'll tell Father for sure and… well, he and I don't see eye-to-eye as you know."

"He's the one you're scared of." Laevatein realized, the connection like how Laegjarn thought of the late Surtr. "Would he… really be that upset?"

Alfonse sighed and thought on his father, the stern and scarred visage appearing in his mind. "I… honestly believe he'd never speak to me again. He believes me reckless and too quick to put myself in harm's way, not to mention my apparent inability to see the big picture."

The bitter voice was quite at odds with the usual Alfonse, as Fjorm was sure to point out. "Alfonse, there's no reason to think like that. You're still young and I'm sure he's simply worried about you. There's no reason to think something will happen before it does."

"I know," Alfonse sighed as he buried the bitterness. "Sorry for bringing the mood down."

Laevatein shook her head in answer. "Alfonse, that's nothing to be sorry for. You worry, that's just your nature, but try to leave it buried for now. We'll follow your lead when it comes time to arrive, act when you're ready."

Alfonse saw Fjorm agree and he conceded the line of thought. "Very well. Just know that when we get near, snow is a certainty. We're bound to have trouble moving, especially if a blizzard forms."

"You're talking to a living source of heat." Laevatein reminded before poking Fjorm's side. "And this one could walk into a raging blizzard in not but her smalls and still be fine. If anything, I'd be worried about you."

Fjorm poked her back. "Then I'll set up next to the entrance while you focus on being the fire. Maybe you'll let us roast nuts if you really concentrate."

Alfonse laughed as they snarked at each other, enjoying the return to easy chatter. They were right, trying to focus too much on the inevitable wouldn't do them any good before it arrived. Best to just enjoy the time they had.

The rest of the day passed peacefully, only the growing banks of clouds over the mountains dampening the mood. Fjorm and Laevatein were continuing their work on Cat's Cradle while Alfonse acted as guide, pointing out the various landmarks per usual.

It was a nice rhythm they'd settled into after their weeks of travel and none of them were want to disturb it.

Eventually though, the threat hanging over their heads couldn't be ignored. As the first frigid winds descended from the slopes, the party dug through the supplies they'd been granted and set to work.

A simple lean-to was built to house their horses, the wood able to block the wind while a bed of leaves softened the ground. After that came the tent, everyone huddling inside it for the winds swiftly grew to gales.

"You weren't kidding about that blizzard." Laevatein muttered, the wind howling outside while their tent shuddered under the onslaught. "It's a good thing we found this overhang."

Alfonse agreed, knowing the rock above them would keep out the snow. Wind on the other hand would go right through, so no fires for them.

"I just hope we won't have to dig ourselves out in the morning." Fjorm sighed, not wrapped in a blanket like her companions. "That'll take time, even with Laev speeding us along."

Alfonse shivered as another gust shook the tarp, silently scooting closer to Laevatein. Much to Fjorm's chagrin, Alfonse was sharing his blanket with Laevatein, mostly because she was putting off enough heat by herself to keep them both comfortable.

"At least we were able to stake everything." Alfonse said after several moments of silence. "I don't know what kind of foresight Lady Cordelia had, but it's good she included a pickaxe and rock-hooks."

The girls nodded quietly, and silence descended again. There really wasn't much to talk about and the howling wind was incredibly distracting. At that point, Alfonse was cursing forgetting his violin when Fjorm grabbed a book she'd brought and passed it to him. "Here, read this."

Alfonse eyed the book wearily. "It's… not one of your personal books is it?"

Fjorm flushed while Laevatein giggled. "No, I'd never give you such a ribald thing! This is the first book in a series that I've been reading alongside some of the others back at the palace. It's quite good and I think it'd be a good thing to pass the time with. We can take turns reading aloud."

"Yes, she gives the ribald things to me." Laevatein cracked, making Fjorm flush further. "Oh, I can't wait to see the dichotomy when she has to be all polite, knowing she loves erotica."

Fjorm practically shoved the book into Alfonse's lap. "Laugh it up, you're the one who wants to discuss those books with me. Anyway, could we use this to pass the time?"

Alfonse took the book gently and read the title. "Let's see… 'Furies of Celeras'. Ok, I don't see why we can't do that. You won't spoil anything will you?"

"I can barely remember what happened at the start of the series, it's been a while." Fjorm said with a low laugh. "Don't worry about it. Laev, you up for it?"

Laevatein nodded, if just. She quite liked snuggling with Alfonse as was but having something to help drown out the wind would be nice.

Alfonse chuckled at Laevatein and bid Fjorm closer. "Alright, grab whatever snacks you want, and I'll get started."

Fjorm smiled and grabbed a sack of dried fruits while Alfonse took his turn. The rest of the evening was passed in the comfort of loved ones, even the howling wind silenced by the dramatic reading of the book and the laughter that followed.

They fell asleep like that, Fjorm on top of them while Laevatein snuggled into Alfonse, but upon waking they were greeted with an annoying sight.

A snow drift had piled high enough to let only a thin line of light enter the space they'd set up in.

"Alright, grab the shovels." Alfonse directed as he went to check on the horses. "Start from the top so we don't get buried in it."

Fjorm was already on it, the pickaxe from yesterday used to hack out several openings in the wall of snow. Laevatein summoned small flames onto her hands and started running them over the edges of the openings, slowly widening them while Fjorm opened others.

They were efficient enough for Alfonse to check on the horses and tend to their needs without needing to help. In fact, by the time he was done, the girls had opened a path through the snow and out into the bright outdoors.

"I hear a wagon." Laevatein commented as they went back to start packing. "Say, Alfonse, does the city send patrols into the mountains after blizzards? You know, to see if anyone got stranded or snowed in like us?"

Alfonse shook his head. "No, that's too expensive and most people tend to avoid traveling through these mountains in groups as small as ours. Besides, the town we're going to is only a few hours away."

Fjorm was curious enough to step out of their erstwhile sanctuary, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the very bright light. "Actually… Alfonse, there's a carriage flying the royal heraldry! I see Sir Dorcas!"

Alfonse felt nerves grip him with icy claws, knowing what that meant. "How can that be? The route Mother would be taking goes through the other side of the mountains."

"We'll be facing the music early then." Laevatein said with a tone of dismissal, more focused on getting their things packed up. "Or at the very least have the luxury of a carriage. Can we withstand the awkwardness if it means not being in the wind and snow?"

Alfonse dearly wished he could roll with these events as easily as Laevatein. "Somewhat… though the sooner we get you exposed to my mother the better. Fjorm, shall we go forth and endure?"

Fjorm gave him a smile. "Alfonse, what else are we to do? Let's go."

She stepped through the opening and started to wave at the approaching carriage, Dorcas and guards walking alongside it. "Sir Dorcas! Great timing, we need a bit of help!"

The great warrior sighted them and blinked before calling back. "Oh, did you guys get caught in the blizzard? We were expecting to run into you at the town, the same storm made us take a wrong turn or two."

Fjorm gestured to the snow drift as Alfonse joined her. "Our wagon and horses are stuck in here with us. If you and your fellows could lend a hand, we can be on the road with you before long."

Dorcas smiled at them and ordered the guard to help dig them out. While they set to that, Dorcas strode up to Alfonse. "Well Prince, your mother's in the carriage right now along with the potential betrothed. They're bound to ask why we stopped before long, so best be ready."

Alfonse gulped and nodded right as the carriage door opened and Queen Henriette poked her head out. "Sir Dorcas, why have we stopped? We'll be late at… this…"

She blinked several times before her eyes lit up with joy. "Alfy! Oh gods, I didn't think we'd run into you so soon!"

The queen leapt out of the carriage and charged her son, sweeping the poor boy into a crushing hug that nearly snapped his spine. "What a joyous find! We can have an enjoyable rest of the trip with you and your companions before making the town!"

Alfonse couldn't breathe let alone speak, so Fjorm did instead. "Queen Henriette, if I may be so bold, I think you're suffocating him."

Henriette realized Alfonse was turning blue and released him, his hacks and coughs greatly embarrassing her. "Oh, I'm so sorry my dear. You know I don't get to see you often and I just can't help myself."

"It's… fine…" Alfonse wheezed, expecting the action. "Would you… like to… meet Laevatein?"

Henriette perked up. "Oh indeed! Sharena said she was a quiet girl but I'm eager to see her. Has this trip borne the fruit you hoped it would?"

Alfonse smiled and nodded, knowing it had yielded far more than just that. "I'd say so. Hold on, I'll get her."

He ducked into the snow drift, the guards making progress around him, albeit a bit slower than he'd want. While he did that, Fjorm spoke with the queen. "I'll be honest, it's been a great honor to tour Askr as we have. It's a beautiful land and the people generous, all signs of great rulers."

Henriette grinned. "Hush you, you'll make me blush. We're lucky the land's as fertile as it is and we can attribute most of our bounties to policies laid down long ago. If anything, I'm glad most things have continued apace considering Emblia likes to poke at us."

Fjorm nodded demurely. "Indeed, and I have no doubt Nifl will be glad to join in that prosperity. Um… have you given thought to the situation with Muspel?"

"You mean how the king got blasted?" Henriette asked, Fjorm's wide eyes making her lower her voice. "Well, I got to meet the new queen before this whole thing happened. Very serious girl, but sensible. She wanted a trade agreement in exchange for helping both your kingdom and ours rebuild the damage caused."

Fjorm knew that already, but it was nice to hear confirmation. "I see… well, I'm sure Laevatein will be relieved to hear that as well. Mayhaps we can head back to the palace after our next destination now that peace is at hand."

Henriette smiled at her, a glance over showing Alfonse yet to return. "Princess-no, Fjorm. Um, your sister had a talk with me prior to leaving and I was wondering if you and I could speak privately at our destination. Do you mind?"

Fjorm had a feeling she knew what that conversation would entail, but she was saved by Alfonse ducking out with Laevatein. "Mother, this is Princess Laevatein. She's Queen Laegjarn's younger sister."

Laevatein curtsied to the queen, many years of manners drilled into her by her sister coming to the fore. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your son has been a truly gracious host and guide upon this journey, and I have learned much."

Henriette took in Laevatein before bowing her head. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Princess Laevatein. Your sister told me you were a polite young woman, and I see she was right. Beautiful too, just like her."

Laevatein didn't look up as she straightened. "That is kind of you to say, Your Majesty, but my sister is far and away more beautiful than I could ever hope to be. I'm flattered you would think to compare us."

"Oh, I like you." Henriette chuckled. "Can certainly see why Alfonse came up with the idea to have you tour the kingdom. I look forward to working with you in the days ahead."

Laevatein merely nodded in answer, silently deciding now wasn't the best time to latch onto Alfonse.

Henriette for her part looked back to the carriage. "Well, if everyone's introducing themselves may as well have our last guest do the same. Princess Eir, come and greet our new companions!"

The air was silent save the guards digging out the last of the snow. It stretched for several moments before the carriage shook a bit and a new face stepped into the morning light.

"Damn, she's gorgeous." Laevatein muttered low enough for only Alfonse to hear. "How the hell do we compete with that?"

Alfonse had no answer to give for he was stunned as well. Princess Eir, for this had to be her, had a sharp, flawless visage from which electric blue eyes shined like gems. Her ashen hair was pulled pack into a cascading pony-tail, held in place by an elaborate black headpiece. Her dress was an intricate ensemble of black and white, making her pale skin shine.

It was even backless from what he saw when she curtsied lowly to them, showing off even more of her porcelain skin alongside the sleeves that hung separate from the rest. Compared to that, the simple heeled boots of black were entirely pedestrian.

"She sure looks like a princess of death." Fjorm whispered, trying to not be rude. "So pale… she's practically glowing in the light."

Alfonse remembered his manners after that and bowed to Eir. "A pleasure and an honor to meet you, Princess Eir. I hope my mother hasn't been too much of a distraction on your journey."

"Her Majesty has been a gracious host." Eir answered, her airy voice hinting at minor lethargy. "As have all I've met. It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Alfonse, and I hope what time we have shall be peaceful."

Alfonse took the hand she held out and pecked her knuckles, the picture of a gentleman. "I hope so as well. We're bare hours away from our destination and I'm sure it has many things for us to see."

Eir straightened and smiled demurely. "Indeed. If it is not too much trouble, will we be able to set out soon? I'd… prefer we not get caught in another blizzard."

All could agree to that idea, Henriette guiding Eir back to the carriage while Alfonse and his, at this point secret, lovers went to gather a few things before joining them. Henriette though kept an eye on them, noting how Fjorm and Laevatein were whispering to each other aggressively.

"Oh dear, I wonder…" Henriette sighed as the trio ducked into the overhang and out of sight. "I apologize Princess Eir, I appear to have brought this about when my poor boy has unknowingly drawn two other pairs of royal eyes. Speaking of, what do you think of him?"

Eir looked a bit dazed. "Oh… polite, gentlemanly. Kind too, if I can hazard a guess. I'll need to see more of course, but… he's quite handsome, the portrait does no justice."

Henriette couldn't help but puff up a bit in pride. "Glad to hear that! I'm sure you'll get to like him even more over these next few hours of travel. Then, we can enjoy the town after dealing with that heavy business."

Eir didn't answer, apparently lost in thought. With that avenue cut off, Henriette looked outside the wagon and beckoned for Alfonse and the girls to join her. "Come on you lot! Can't be that much in there!"

A wagon packed to the brim and a trio of horses answered her, Henriette sheepishly rubbing her head as the trio came to join her. "My, it seems I was wrong again. No lotteries for me, I'm having bad luck."

Alfonse smiled at her and hauled himself into the carriage, politely helping Fjorm and Laevatein in after him. Once everyone was settled, Henriette signaled Dorcas and closed the door, the carriage rattling away once more.

Silence stretched for a time, Alfonse sitting next to his mother while Laevatein and Fjorm sat to either side of Eir.

"So, what have you three been up to on this trip of yours?" Henriette eventually asked, eager to start a conversation. "Lady Anna told me you've been to several places so far."

She didn't miss Alphonse and his companions share silent looks, her son starting after they came to some kind of agreement. "Well… we started in a local village getting ready for a festival."

Henriette nodded, wishing for him to continue, and he did. For the rest of the trip, Alphonse regaled his mother and Princess Eir with stories from the journey. Fjorm and Laevatein gladly offered their own viewpoints whenever able, the numerous joys and humorous happenings filling the carriage.

Alfonse even made sure that Eir herself was involved, unknowingly garnering her affection as well. She didn't know it was affection, obviously, and hid it well, but the other girls could see her getting charmed before their eyes.

No one said anything about it as their journey came to an end, the carriage pulling into a colorful town full of streamers and kites tied to the beams of balconies and roofs. It appeared the citizenry were out and enjoying the clear weather while the snow buried most of their job sites.

"Ah, nothing beats that mountain air!" Henriette exclaimed when she stepped out. "So you all know, we have rooms set up at the inn here. They're famed for springs fed by snowmelt up in the peaks that gets used in everything, along with their stone-work. How's about we have a look around after settling in?"

She received no complaints and they set about getting themselves together. The guards and Dorcas helping made the process much smoother at that, to the point they were settled into the four rooms Henriette had reserved within an hour.

Henriette proceeded to dismiss the guards and Dorcas to either relax or explore the town. They'd been walking for long enough and it was time to rest. "Alright, before we head out, I'm afraid this can't be held off. Alfonse, Princess Eir, if you'd come with me please? I'd prefer the reason for this meeting not hang over our heads much longer."

Alfonse gulped and exchanged a few hurried words with Fjorm and Laevatein before following. Eir said nothing, her mask of disinterest returning. It was a shame too, she'd taken to being far more expressive in the carriage and it was weird to see her go back to how she once was.

Henriette guided them into her personal room, locking the door and gesturing for her son and guest to take a seat on one of the two sofas set on either side of a small table. Alfonse took one side while Eir took the other, Henriette taking her spot next to the princess.

"Alright, let's get to it." Henriette sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Alfonse, Princess Eir has agreed to step forward as a suitor for your consideration. While you've every right to refuse as she herself has told us, both your father and myself would like you to hear what her offer comes with."

She nodded to Eir, who bowed her head demurely. "Prince Alfonse, should you agree to my offer and we become betrothed, then all the wealth and assistance my mother and I can offer will be at your service. We have seen that the people of Askr are kind and the royalty just, to the point we believe that binding ourselves to you through marriage is the correct course of action. In addition, when your Order spared my mother's life after defeating her, they cited you as their reason for mercy."

She looked up, eyes alight with thanks. "Our brief time together has shown me why, if just on the surface. I am not personally opposed to this engagement, as I would do far more to thank you for setting the example that saved my family. Were you to agree, I swear that you would have all of me and I would never hold another. If what I've seen is true, then… I believe that this can work."

The question was if Alfonse did.

The prince in question was beyond flattered and moved to hear that. Clearly Eir loved her mother deeply, much as he did his own, and he could feel they would be able to bond over such matters even if they'd met under different circumstances. Having the very realm of the dead as allies was bound to bring peace to the world at large too, though he feared having that connection would draw out less than noble actors.

"Were I to accept, what would the assistance you offer entail? Alfonse asked, taking the long view. "And for how long would we have it?"

Eir's expression didn't change. "The assistance is shelter for your people in case of war and aid during times of famine or drought. All that dies enters our realm, even crops, and we can bring them back should it be needed. So long as we wed, the assistance would be offered so long as our bloodline survives."

Alfonse knew that was a _magnificent_ offer. It would practically guarantee Askrian prosperity for generations in addition to the peace with Nifl and Muspel that was soon at hand. Emblia would never dare attack any of them again for fear of Hel's aid, which would give Zacharias all the time he needed to break the curse afflicting him and Veronica.

They could deal with Loki in her entirety too.

It's just… he'd given himself to others already, he'd likely never be able to love Eir like he loved Fjorm and Laevatein. Then again, he was royalty, and his own desires meant less than nothing before the needs of his people.

"You… present a truly compelling case." Alfonse eventually sighed, noting his mother watching him carefully. "I can tell you do care for your family, greatly, and are willing to go through with this. My question to you is, would you be willing to consider all Askr your family? That is how I view them, and it is what drives me to serve them as their heir."

That made Eir finally look away, uncertainty entering her voice. "I… am not sure. My mother has been the only family I've had for so very long. Though… as with this betrothal, I am willing to try and do all I can. It's all I can offer."

They went silent, Henriette watching them carefully before seeing nothing further would be said. "Alright, we've at least cleared the air. Princess Eir's mother, Queen Hel herself, came up with the terms alongside myself and your father, Alfonse. Everything's been hammered out these past few days to the point that the ceremony can be held at a moment's notice. Obviously, your father's all for this since he not only likes Eir but it's the kind of offer that tempts saints."

She smiled at him tenderly, motherly love on full display. "However, if there's one thing we swore never to do, it was make decisions for you. I know you're thinking this through the mind of an heir, but I want to know what Alfonse wants. Your father will live with it, I'll make sure of that, so please."

"What does your heart say?"

Alphonse sat back in his seat and thought. The faces of his loves popped into his mind, each smiling at him warmly and full of love. Their journey had caused so much to change is so short a time, from Laevatein opening herself to a new world to Fjorm discovering a well of courage that had nothing to do with vengeance.

It was the greatest time in his short life, finding love on the roads of the kingdom he called home. His heart ached for them, wanted them more than anything in all the world.

He had his answer.

"Princess Eir… I…"

He sighed once more and sealed the matter.

"I accept your offer… and your hand."

He was his father's son, even now.

Gods forgive him.

 _Ch. End_

 **Well, no one saw that coming did they?**

 **In the interest of handling the fallout from this situation, we're adding another chapter to this story to tie everything up. With Alphonse's acceptance, the road trip is at an end, and now we have to go through a pit of drama before going into the sun once more.**

 **Hope you'll stick around to enjoy it.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
